


Каникулы в Сорренто

by RosyaRosi



Series: Истории о Сорренто [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Complete, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Friendship, Italy, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Slow Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Иногда чтобы обрести - нужно отпустить.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Истории о Сорренто [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694431
Kudos: 14





	1. Столкновение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Toma-star. lady_demona - спасибо за прекрасную заявку! Без неё этот сюжет бы не родился.
> 
> Написано на снарри-фест по заявке: 
> 
> "После войны на волне эйфории от победы снарри. Северус думает, что Гарри еще очень молод и наверняка скоро бросит его. Через некоторое время так и случается: Гарри куда-нибудь уезжает и бросается во все тяжкие.   
> Через несколько лет они случайно встречаются, Северус – однолюб и до сих пор любит Гарри. Повзровслевший и заматеревший Гарри заново знакомится с Северусом и понимает, что это была все-таки та самая любовь на все времена. ХЭ для Снарри".  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Двое на крошечном пятачке пространства: изысканная лоджия, овитая плющом, одноногий столик, завешанный белой накрахмаленной скатертью. Вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, только небо и море – ярко-синего, почти вульгарного оттенка. И от этого бескрайнего, пугающего простора ещё острее ощущается собственная беспомощность – и одиночество.

– Ты всё ещё хочешь быть со мной, Северус?

Он узнаёт этот голос – как и человека, сидящего напротив. Где-то там, за стеной звенят бокалы, смеются люди, надрывается скрипка, а заходящее солнце опускается прямо на Гарри, превращая его лицо и фигуру в размытый тёмный силуэт, подсвеченный красным.

Гарри улыбается. Северус чувствует это, хотя знакомые до мельчайших деталей черты и скрыты в тени. Он пристально всматривается в эту тень, и ему кажется, что он различает в ней контуры губ и глаз, ощущает на себе взгляд Гарри – внимательный, изучающий.

Северус пытается проглотить комок в горле, разрываясь между желанием немедленно отвернуться и продолжать смотреть на Гарри. Он бы стоял так вечно, но Гарри, кажется, ждёт ответа: когда он снова заговаривает, в его голосе слышится нетерпение:

– Северус?

Что ему ответить?.. Он не способен лгать Гарри, зато превосходно научился лгать самому себе. В последние годы у него была возможность до блеска отточить своё мастерство – настолько, что границы между правдой и ложью давно стали зыбкими, размытыми.

И вот теперь стёрлись окончательно.

– Я...

Резкий толчок, будто землетрясение, волной проходит через их одинокую лоджию. Но прежде чем Северус успевает испугаться за Гарри и понять, что происходит, его с силой швыряет о стену, впечатав виском в дверной косяк.

Северус шипит от боли...

И просыпается.

Ушибленный висок ноет, отдавая неприятной пульсацией в затылке. Сознание всё ещё во власти видений и смутных образов, и сердце предательски сбивается с ровного ритма. Северус со стоном откидывается в кресле, проклиная европейские дороги и собственную хроническую усталость, из-за которой он умудрился заснуть даже в маггловском автобусе.

Ну какого чёрта...

Ну какого, какого грёбаного Мерлина он видит этот сон именно сейчас, когда под рукой нет ни спасительных зелий, ни привычной, набившей оскомину работы? Работы, которой можно отдать своё время и нервы, чтобы глубокой ночью, кривясь от боли в спине, без сил упасть на постель и проспать без снов до самого рассвета. Вот уже почти четыре года он не видел Поттера ни во сне, ни наяву и смог, наконец, дышать полной грудью; он был уверен, что мальчишка оставил его в покое, но сейчас...

Сейчас Северус пугающе свободен, и опустошён, и держит путь в Сорренто.

Он привык, что ему совершенно некогда думать о прошлом и будущем: он слишком погряз в своём настоящем. А тут внезапно – куда деваться? – бесконечные просторы за окном и слишком много свободного времени. Северус не предусмотрел этого: он даже не взял с собой книги! Собрался за пять минут, решив, что не задержится в Италии дольше необходимого.

Северус устало растирает виски. Влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, тело, не по погоде закутанное в плащ, неприятно взмокло, чёрная рубашка насквозь пропиталась потом. В воздухе – смог, такой, что от жары невозможно дышать. А в голове набатом стучит звонкий, ненавистный, любимый мальчишеский голос:

_Ты всё ещё хочешь быть со мной, Северус?  
Ты всё ещё хочешь...  
Ты всё ещё..._

Проклятье!

Автобус снова встряхивает, и Северус ударяется головой о низкий потолок, заботливо обустроенный лампой индивидуального освещения и миниатюрным кондиционером. Который, похоже, сломан, потому что ни черта не охлаждает.

Интересно, если он задохнётся здесь, выплатит ли Гильдия Зельеваров посмертную компенсацию? И что будет с иглами шипоглаза, которые через две недели попросту стухнут в растворе из сока мандрагор, и на которые он спустил почти пятьсот галлеонов?..

Какая нелепая чушь.

Мимо проплывают редкие деревья, какие-то развалины, вывески, дорожные знаки. И поля, поля, поля – всюду, как на картинке: ясное голубое небо, высокая трава по пояс. Видно, художник, написавший Италию, не пожалел зелёной краски.

Моря отсюда не видно, но Северус знает, что оно просто спряталось – скорее всего, там, за далёкой горой – и теперь ждёт своего часа. Совсем скоро оно вновь предстанет перед ним, и будет раздражать его своей синью, и шумом, и воплями чаек.

Мысли несутся вдаль, как осточертевший маггловский автобус.

Вообще-то Северус не собирался никуда ехать. Он всегда считал ежегодные научные конгрессы досадной нелепостью, прихотью скучающих безмозглых старикашек, которые две недели кряду соревнуются в красноречии, устраивают скандалы, а потом мирно разъезжаются по домам, довольные друг другом. Совершенно идиотская традиция. А уж идея совместить «научные изыскания» и отдых на морском побережье... нужно очень постараться, чтобы придумать более бессмысленное времяпровождение.

Всё это, и ещё многое другое он высказал Минерве Макгонагалл за традиционной чашечкой чая, в глубине души надеясь, что чопорная и вечно занятая директриса Хогвартса поддержит его негодование. И тогда можно будет со спокойной совестью не ехать, свалив на неё ответственность за принятое решение. Эти две недели он мог бы потратить на свои зелья, выполнить тучу заказов – в конце концов, деньги никогда не бывают лишними.

Однако Минерва его разочаровала:

– Тебе нужно развеяться, – сказала она, – погреться на солнце, поправить здоровье. Ты совсем не бережёшь себя, Северус.

Он только презрительно фыркнул в ответ на это заявление, но Макгонагалл было плевать на его реакцию:

– У тебя больной и усталый вид.

– Чушь!

– И характер испортился. – Она оглядела Северуса с ног до головы и поправилась: – Я имею в виду, больше обычного.

– Ты сегодня необычайно щедра на комплименты.

– Скоро ты запрёшься в своей лаборатории и вообще перестанешь выходить из дома.

Северус хотел сказать, что он уже давно никуда не выходит, разве что по работе или вот к ней на чашку чая по воскресеньям. Но Минерва, очевидно, вошла во вкус, и не стоило усугублять ситуацию.

– Я работаю, – сквозь зубы процедил он: – У меня нет возможности предаваться праздным дискуссиям и бездельничать на пляже!

– Ты же говорил, они всё оплатят, – улыбнулась Минерва.

– Думаю, этим идиотам из Гильдии попросту некуда девать деньги. И о чём только думает Министерство...

– Перестань, Северус. Ты поедешь туда и точка. Тебе необходимо общаться с людьми, а не корпеть над зельями по двадцать часов в сутки. – Она нахмурилась, и густая сеточка морщин глубже проступила на лице: – Помяни моё слово, твоя работа загонит тебя в гроб.

Северус пожал плечами. Не то чтобы эта угроза его пугала.

– Кроме того...

– Что ещё?

– Ну, это же Сорренто, – мечтательно вздохнула Минерва. И улыбнулась, как человек, которому есть что вспомнить.

***

Ещё десять минут отвратительной тряски – и автобус услужливо распахивает створки, выпуская на свободу длинную вереницу туристов. Северус идёт последним.

Он чувствует неприятное покалывание в ногах, а больная спина настойчиво требует отдыха. Ещё лет десять или пятнадцать – и перестанут помогать даже зелья. Как тогда он будет выполнять особо сложные заказы, требующие многочасовых непрерывных усилий над котлом, Северус предпочитает не думать.

Ему предлагали портключ прямо до отеля, но он решительно отказался. Стоял над пустым чемоданом и думал, когда ещё представится такая возможность? Если уж Италия, так пусть будет настоящая Италия, не ограниченная маленьким пятачком на берегу моря. Конечно, вряд ли он увидит нечто особенное, но всё же...

Северус рассчитал время так, чтобы оказаться в Неаполе за два дня до начала конгресса, переночевал в дешёвом отеле и даже немного прогулялся по городу. Всё казалось странным и непривычным: много солнца, людей, красок. Улыбчивые лица. Может, Минерва была права, и он совсем одичал в четырёх стенах, насквозь пропахших ядовитыми парами лаборатории?

Идея добраться до Сорренто маггловским автобусом пришла внезапно, и он не стал долго думать. Только вот теперь, после часа езды в душном неудобном транспорте, эта мысль уже не казалась такой замечательной.

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Северус не стал уменьшать багаж, только наложил на него простенькие облегчающие чары. Он всё-таки снял плащ, хотя рубашка под ним и оказалась совершенно мокрой. Вокруг страшная жара, чемодан подпрыгивает и постоянно заваливается вбок, и с каждой минутой решение поехать на конгресс кажется всё более малодушным и глупым.

Идиот, думает Северус. Поддался на уговоры старой сентиментальной женщины. Неужто тоже захотелось счастливых воспоминаний?

Отогнав неуместные мысли и крепче сжав чемодан в руке, Северус стремительным шагом ступает на узкие улочки Сорренто.

***

«Земля сирен» – вот как называют этот город.

Северус стоит на берегу Неаполитанского залива и не может оторвать взгляда от синих, обманчиво-спокойных вод. Ему кажется, что он слышит песню: там, на самом дне сладкоголосые женщины-птицы заманивают усталых путников отдохнуть в морских глубинах. Они терпеливо ждут, они умеют ждать – и жертва сама идёт за ними, как когда-то шёл Одиссей.

Рыбаки и матросы молча уходят под воду, а море колышется лёгкой рябью.

Усилием воли разорвав опасный контакт, Северус отворачивается. Не хватало только вспоминать старые легенды. Не хватало только разбудить магию древних мест, которые он бы непременно обошёл стороной, будь в нём хоть капля здравого смысла. Но Северус, кажется, растерял последние остатки.

Кошмар.

Кошмарно всё: жара, тесные улицы, шумные толпы туристов. Северус продирается сквозь них, не испытывая ничего, кроме отвращения. Кто-то врезается в него, задев плечо, и тут же дёргает за рукав в попытке извиниться. Ему хочется зарычать в ответ, но он только отворачивается и прибавляет шагу.

Ему сказали, в Сорренто сейчас горячий сезон:

– Жаль, что ты не попадёшь туда весной, Северус, – Минерва продолжала нести чушь всё с той же глупой улыбкой на лице: – Весной там цветут цитрусы, и запах стоит просто головокружительный!

– У меня в лаборатории каждый день запах головокружительный, – буркнул он, но Макгонагалл, кажется, даже не услышала:

– Зато в конце августа – самое тёплое море. Считай, что тебе повезло.

Окружающие, похоже, считают так же. Загорелые лица так явно и бессмысленно сияют счастьем, что Северусу хочется стереть с них эти нелепые улыбки, не смотреть больше в открытые, распахнутые солнцу глаза. Маленькие пёстрые домики обступают со всех сторон, и он вырывается из их кокона, свернув с базарной улочки, чтобы подняться выше – в сторону центра и роскошных пятизвёздочных отелей.

Ему здесь не место, но, по крайней мере, можно дышать.

Северус замедляет шаг и втягивает воздух полной грудью. Цитрусов нет, есть морская соль, запах жареной рыбы, горячие сгустки влаги и ещё лёгкая свежесть, принесённая бризом откуда-то с юга. Было бы, пожалуй, даже хорошо, если бы не жара – он так и не переодел рубашку, только наскоро высушил на балконе, прежде чем выйти из номера. Заклинания использовать не хотелось – по крайней мере, не слишком часто. Северус поймал себя на мысли, что хочет немного пожить как маггл – и усмехнулся этой затее. В конце концов, даже от магии можно устать.

Он знал, что большая часть зельеваров аппарируют вечером и поселятся в местах побогаче, но с ним не слишком-то церемонились: в последнее время Мастер Зелий растерял львиную долю былой популярности. Странно, что вообще пригласили – должно быть, сказались старые заслуги. Раньше, покинув Хогвартс и открыв собственную исследовательскую лабораторию, Северус рвал и метал, чтобы добиться успеха – в конце концов, тогда у него впервые появились свобода, время... и стимул.

Пожалуй, не стоит об этом.

Дома постепенно становятся выше, лавки – богаче, мелькают яркие вывески ресторанов и хорошо одетые люди. Многие недоумённо смотрят вслед странному человеку в наглухо застёгнутой рубашке и чёрных брюках, удивляясь непривычно угрюмому выражению лица. Северус знает: среди них он как белая ворона, но это его не беспокоит. Его беспокоит другое: то странное волнение, которое накатывает медленно, но неотступно; оно словно усиливается с каждой минутой пребывания в этом городе. Что это: усталость? Предчувствие? Или он настолько отвык от людей, что не может и дня выдержать здесь, в эпицентре воплощённой жизни?

Северус громко фыркает, отчего какая-то женщина испуганно шарахается в сторону. Разумеется, это полный бред – он прекрасно общается с многочисленными заказчиками и поставщиками, с торговцами, с Макгонагалл, наконец. Иногда ему пишет Драко Малфой: сообщает последние новости из Лондона и неизменно приглашает на Рождество. Северус неизменно отказывается.

А то, что происходит сейчас – не более чем выкрутасы его перегревшегося на солнце воображения.

Успокоенный, Северус покупает бутылку воды и, заметив деревянную скамейку в тени оливкового дерева, направляется к ней. Отчего бы не передохнуть здесь? Тем более что солнце уже садится. Скоро огни проткнут этот город насквозь, как иглы – шипоглаза.

Вода охлаждает пылающее горло, и Северус блаженно закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он медленно проваливается в густой полусонный туман, в котором нет места тревогам и сомнениям. Здесь хорошо: Северус плывёт куда-то, отталкиваясь от сгустков белого пара – даже туман вокруг горячий и влажный, как воздух, оседает на губах солёными каплями. Лёгкий порыв ветра овевает разгорячённое лицо, и теперь туман пахнет цитрусами – остро, волнующе-пряно. Северус не любит этот запах, ему неспокойно, и сердце отчего-то бьётся неровными толчками.

Ветер гладит его по волосам, принося с собой далёкие звуки музыки:

 _Открой своё сердце.  
И ничего нельзя понять,  
И нет ничего, что ещё можно спасти,  
Найдя в себе силы.._.

Северус открывает глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Его взгляд удивлённо скользит по людям, которых, кажется, стало в два раза больше, по ярко-жёлтым фонарям, по разноцветным сияющим вывескам. И останавливается на террасе маленького ресторанчика напротив, откуда и доносится летняя, тягучая как мёд песня:

_…Чтобы любовь не стала ложью,  
Чтобы любовь оставалась поэзией,  
Чтобы боль обернулась ностальгией,  
Возродившись в счастье..._

Несмотря на оживленный гул вокруг, терраса почти пуста. Только двое мужчин за крайним справа столиком о чём-то переговариваются, время от времени потягивая коктейли – в высоких стаканах звенит лёд, прозрачная поверхность густо запотела. Вот один из них – черноволосый встрёпанный юноша – что-то старательно вырисовывает пальцем на белом стеклянном боку. Второй наклоняется ниже, шутливо хлопает по плечу. Смех. Лёгкий стук бокала о бокал. Мягкая улыбка, осветившая странно знакомое лицо, повёрнутое в профиль…

Северус чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.

На какие-то долгие, бесконечно-долгие секунды его сердце останавливается. Оно, наверное, остановилось бы совсем, но юноша всё ещё улыбается, и проклятый орган ударяет в голову так, что темнеет перед глазами:

_…Открой своё сердце.  
Если твои слова убьют меня,  
Ты никогда об этом не узнаешь.*_

Северус слышит это отчётливо, как будто музыка звучит в его черепной коробке.

Зелёные радужки неестественно яркие на золотистом от загара лице.

Что ж… давно не виделись, Поттер.

_* — Строки, выделенные курсивом — отрывки из песен А.Челентано "April il cuore" в вольном переводе._


	2. Думосбор

Когда это началось? Каждый раз, вспоминая, Северус отчего-то видит не их уютную лондонскую квартиру и даже не старый дом в Паучьем Тупике, а мрачные, исхоженные вдоль и поперёк подземелья Хогвартса. Пятый курс Поттера, палочки наизготовку и тяжёлый воздух, наполненный ненавистью – безрассудной, слепящей, яростной.

_– Легилименс!_

_– ПРОТЕГО!_

Неопытное, болезненное вторжение в мозг – чувство, как будто тебе вскрывают череп. Но запоздалое осознание и паника, парализующая мышцы, ранят куда сильнее боли. Воспоминания детства, хаотично мелькающие перед глазами, сильнейший ментальный блок – и Поттер отлетел назад, ударившись о полку с ингредиентами. Одна из банок рухнула и со звоном разбилась о каменный пол.

Северус стоял в оцепенении, пытаясь взять себя в руки, по полу растекалась липкая слизь, а зелёные глаза мальчишки смотрели растерянно и… понимающе. Определённо, это было больше, чем он мог вынести.

– Что ж, Поттер. – Усилием воли Северус подавил желание проклясть мальчишку: – Похоже, мы сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Не помню, советовал ли я вам применять щитовые чары… однако они, без сомнения, оказались эффективными.

Когда Поттер ушёл, Северус подошёл к стоящему на столе думосбору и аккуратно опустил туда новое воспоминание. Прозрачная поверхность на мгновение пошла рябью, потом разгладилась, и Северус вновь увидел это странное выражение на лице Поттера, которого, определённо, не должно было там быть и которое не поддавалось объяснению. Отпрыск Джеймса по определению _не мог_ смотреть на своего ненавистного преподавателя с сочувствием или – упаси Мерлин! – _с жалостью_. Северус зарычал, и физиономия Поттера тотчас исчезла, уступив место привычному серебристому сиянию.

Он благополучно не вспоминал об инциденте – до тех пор, пока не обнаружил Поттера скрюченным у того самого стола и полностью погружённым в самые отвратительные, самые стыдные воспоминания его юности. Банка с сушёными тараканами оказалась самой незначительной потерей того вечера, и Северус подумал: хуже уже не будет.

Он понял, что ошибся, когда отвратительный, мерзкий наглец явился к нему на следующий день. Северус открыл дверь и на мгновение потерял дар речи – разумеется, Поттер воспользовался этим, чтобы открыть свой поганый рот. Он сутулился, спрятав руки в карманах мантии, на скулах алели некрасивые пятна румянца, и Северус бездумно разглядывал их, пока не выловил из бессвязной речи мальчишки совершенно невозможное слово «простите».

Простите?!.

– Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! – заорал он во всю мощь лёгких. Поттер вскрикнул и отшатнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие. – ВОН ОТСЮДА, мерзкий выродок!

Ему пришлось выпить флакон полынной настойки, чтобы руки перестали дрожать от гнева. Он мельком подумал, что даже Джеймс не вызывал в нём такой ненависти, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Несомненно, Поттер унаследовал _лучшие_ качества своего отца – отвратительный, самовлюблённый, наглый, отвергающий все запреты недоносок – но теперь он и на шаг не приблизится к Снейпу, уж Северус об этом позаботится.

К сожалению, он недооценил упрямство гриффиндорцев.

Поттер преследовал его всюду: задерживался после занятий, ошивался у подземелий, _случайно_ натыкался на него в коридорах. Северус снимал баллы, сыпал отработками (с Филчем), поливал его такой грязью, что самому становилось неловко – и ждал, когда мальчишка оставит свои нелепые попытки поговорить. Однако запасы полынной настойки закончились раньше.

Он как раз варил новую порцию, когда Поттер внезапно материализовался в лаборатории, отбросив какую-то прозрачную тряпку, и решительно сделал шаг навстречу:

– Прежде чем вы убьёте меня или снова снимите баллы, – он усмехнулся, – вам придётся меня выслушать.

Северус в изумлении замер и сжал зубы так, что хрустнула челюсть. Он чувствовал себя хищником, загнанным в угол: если проклятый мальчишка только _посмеет_ сделать его позор достоянием общественности, его репутация будет испорчена раз и навсегда; они все будут показывать на него пальцем, они не забудут этого до скончания веков… Он почти видел пёстрые заголовки Скитер, почти слышал хохот учеников, но Поттер снова вмешался – и вдруг рассмеялся по-настоящему:

– Вы серьёзно решили, что… ох, профессор, – он улыбнулся той обезоруживающей улыбкой, которую Северус прежде мог наблюдать лишь издали. И почти сразу же вновь стал серьёзным. – Я никогда бы не опустился до такого. Если не верите – наложите на меня Обливиэйт, но прежде позвольте сказать.

– Кажется, вы, Поттер, считаете, что можете безнаказанно вытворять всё что угодно. Например, врываться в личные покои преподавателя, – холодно произнёс Северус, скрывая удивление, которое вызвали в нём последние слова мальчишки. – Уверяю вас, это самая большая ошибка в вашей жизни. Вы – дерзкий наглец, который пользуется тем, что ему потворствует директор, но я найду на вас управу, и тогда…

– Нет, сэр, – перебил его Поттер, – вы неправы. Самая большая ошибка в моей жизни – то, что я позволил другим влиять на меня, используя мою детскую любовь к отцу и внушая ложные гриффиндорские идеалы. – Он шумно выдохнул, а Северус захлопнул рот, который всё это время держал открытым. – Я много думал об этом, сэр. Все эти дни. И я хочу сказать, что… вы, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок, но теперь я хотя бы знаю, кто приложил к этому руку, – горькая усмешка. – Я хотел быть похожим на своего отца, хотел брать с него пример… и ненавидел вас, когда вы говорили про него гадости. А теперь оказалось, что вы говорили правду, и я… я больше не могу вас ненавидеть. Потому что знаю, каково это – когда ты один против всех.

Поттер сжал кулаки и поднял на Северуса совершенно несчастные глаза. _Лили_ – мелькнула мысль. Мелькнула и исчезла.

– Это всё ужасно глупо, и Рон бы сказал, что я сбрендил, но… я прошу у вас прощения. За думосбор – это было очень подло с моей стороны. Да и вообще… за всё.

Мне не стыдно, сказал себе Северус. Мне совершенно не стыдно, и я нисколько не удивлён. Это же Поттер – он всегда выкидывает нечто отвратительное. И сам он – отвратителен, воплощение гриффиндорской непредсказуемости.

– С чего вы решили, что меня должны волновать ваши извинения?

– Ну что вы. – Поттер снова посмел улыбнуться. – Как я мог хотя бы заподозрить подобное? Считайте, что это было нужно мне.

– Я что, похож на жилетку для рыданий? – хрипло пробормотал Северус, чувствуя нарастающую мигрень. Зелье в котле слабо булькнуло и отчётливо запахло тухлыми яйцами.

– Оно теперь испорчено, да? – виновато спросил мальчишка. – Простите, сэр, я не хотел... Вы будете накладывать Обливиэйт?

– Пошёл вон, Поттер. – Северус устало махнул рукой. – Прочь. Немедленно.

Наглец умудрился послать ему сочувствующий взгляд, но благоразумно ретировался, пока Снейп не поторопил его каким-нибудь особо мерзким проклятием.

Чёрт знает что, подумал Северус, взмахом палочки уничтожая неудачное зелье.

Чёрт знает что.

Весь следующий год остался в памяти большим туманным пятном, из которого нельзя было извлечь ничего конкретного. Какие-то люди, уроки, Волдеморт, обрывки разговоров, смутные образы, проникновенные речи Дамблдора. И Гарри Поттер – постоянно, неизменно, всюду. Северус подозревал, что мальчишка и стал причиной провалов в памяти; во всяком случае, его память отказывалась фиксировать подобное.

С ним что-то происходило – неопознанный вирус или проклятие, странные симптомы вроде тепла в груди и учащённого сердцебиения. Иногда ему достаточно было просто подумать о Поттере – и желудок простреливало иглой, а в ушах появлялся шум, похожий на шторм в океане. Порой Северус _случайно_ натыкался на Поттера в коридорах и мог видеть ту самую обезоруживающую улыбку, посланную одному из его надоедливых друзей. И чем больше Северус изводил мальчишку на своих уроках, тем чаще эта улыбка вставала перед глазами.

Когда появилась рыжая Уизли, Северус вздохнул свободно. В конце концов, у него были дела поважнее, чем заботиться о юнце, которому предстоит одолеть самого тёмного волшебника столетия. Не то чтобы он доверял девчонке, но, по крайней мере, теперь Поттер был под присмотром. А холод, поселившийся в груди – не что иное, как последствие круциатусов Лорда.

Через месяц Малфой починил Исчезательный шкаф, Дамблдор погиб, а Северус едва не умер от боли в сердце. Он выполнил свой долг, он держал себя в руках, но лютая ненависть и неподдельное горе в глазах мальчишки – не по годам печальных глазах – почти уничтожили его. Это было… неожиданно, и Северусу пришлось жить и бороться дальше с осознанием того, что он в очередной раз сломал собственную жизнь. Разрушил часть себя.

К концу бешеной гонки за Поттером и хоркруксами он был уверен, что разрушать ему больше нечего, и умирал со спокойной совестью. Он разворотил собственную душу, обнажил всё, глядя в глаза мальчишке и безуспешно пытаясь прочитать их выражение. Он позволил себе последнюю мысль, что, отдав воспоминания, он смог (сможет?) разрушить ненависть Поттера – слишком тяжёлое чувство, чтобы с ним умирать. А потом стало тепло, и Северус просто закрыл глаза.

В тот день Поттер спас его. Конечно, помимо этого Поттер спас всю Британию, но Северус всё равно злился. До тех пор, пока мальчишка не навестил его в Мунго.

Именно там, неуклюже бухнувшись на колени, Поттер впервые обнял его.

***

Тёплый летний вечер медленно превращается в ночь, терраса ресторана напротив давно опустела, а Северус всё ещё сидит на скамейке под оливковым деревом и смотрит на расчерченную огнями улицу. Юноша, до боли похожий на Поттера, ушёл вместе со своим спутником, и оба были так увлечены разговором, что не смотрели по сторонам. Северус был только рад этому: слишком много впечатлений для одного дня. Он чувствовал, что сейчас не лучшее время испытывать судьбу, заглядывая в глаза незнакомца; не время преграждать им путь, чтобы сойти с ума или умереть от разочарования. Гораздо лучше провести эту ночь, убеждая себя в том, что Поттер действительно здесь. Что спасительное спокойствие, годами выстроенный мир Северуса вновь перевернулся с ног на голову, придавив его синим, бескрайним небом Италии.

Которое теперь сплошь усыпано звёздами, словно жемчужной крошкой.

Этот юноша был возмужавшей, загорелой копией Поттера, без очков и шрама на лбу, который Северус когда-то так любил прослеживать пальцем. Но у него были зелёные глаза и обезоруживающая улыбка, а ещё он ушёл вместе с тем высоким итальянцем, и от всего этого голова шла кругом. Определённо, пора возвращаться в отель, пока он не напугал кого-нибудь из этих беззаботных идиотов чересчур странным выражением лица.

Будь проклята Гильдия Зельеваров с их сумасбродными идеями. Будь проклята ненормальная Макгонагалл.

Будь проклята его жизнь.

Cagata!*

***

Объятия были дружескими и, пожалуй, слишком крепкими для больного, чудом избежавшего смерти пару дней назад. Северус зашипел и попытался оттолкнуть Поттера, но непослушные руки лишь слабо царапнули тёплую худощавую спину. Неужели орава поклонников до сих пор не откормила народного героя?

– Я так рад, профессор! – Мальчишка, наконец, удосужился отпустить его и уселся на край больничной койки, возбуждённо блестя глазами. – Я всегда знал, я верил, что вы один из нас!

При мысли о том, что Поттер теперь знает _всё_ – или почти всё – Северус почувствовал неуместный стыд. Скривившись, он холодно произнёс:

– Помнится, всего несколько дней назад вы были убеждены в обратном.

Поттер неожиданно стал серьёзным. Северус в очередной раз отметил, как быстро меняется его настроение, и какой он всё ещё нелепый ветреный мальчишка. Стало горько.

– Я… хотел поговорить об этом.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Нет-нет, сэр, это не то, что вы подумали! Я не собираюсь обсуждать ваши воспоминания или что-то вроде того – я знаю, что вы ни за что не позволили бы мне увидеть их, если бы не… – он шумно сглотнул, – если бы был другой выход. Но…

– Но его не было, – мрачно сказал Северус.

– Да, – вздохнул Поттер. – Его не было.

Он нахмурился, нервно покусывая ноготь и глядя куда-то в окно. Такая напряжённая задумчивость не шла Поттеру: отчётливей проступали лиловые мешки под глазами, взгляд потухал, а лоб прорезала глубокая складка. Всё это было неправильным, неестественным – Северусу хотелось взять это юное лицо в свои ладони и стереть с него горькую мудрость, страшные следы войны.

Не оставить даже памяти о ней.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: вам ничего не грозит. Я найду способ убедить Визенгамот в вашей невиновности, не показывая воспоминаний. Ну… или показав лишь малую часть.

– Зачем вам лишние проблемы, Поттер? – устало спросил Северус. – Не проще ли было дать мне умереть спокойно?

– Как вы можете говорить такое?! – возмутился мальчишка. – Вы… вы ведь герой!

– Таких героев, как я, любят только посмертно.

– Вы сами не понимаете, что говорите. – Поттер неожиданно тепло ему улыбнулся. – Я только хотел сказать, чтобы вы не переживали обо всём этом и спокойно выздоравливали. Ну и… ещё кое-что хотел, если честно.

Северус насмешливо вздёрнул бровь. Злиться на мальчишку не получалось, особенно когда тот сидел на его кровати, поджав под себя ногу и слегка касаясь его бедра своей тощей коленкой.

– Я весь внимание.

– Спасибо вам, сэр.

– За что?

– За всё. И… я прошу у вас прощения.

– Тоже за всё?

– За то, что считал вас предателем.

– Вы действительно думаете, что меня волнуют ваши извинения?

– Ну что вы. – Поттер счастливо рассмеялся. – Как я мог хотя бы заподозрить подобное? Считайте, что это было нужно мне.

_  
* — итальянское ругательство.  
_


	3. Нечто экстраординарное

Северус встаёт на рассвете, когда Италия ещё только просыпается, разбрасывая повсюду мягкие, по-утреннему ласковые солнечные лучи. В их свете всё кажется светлее и проще, чем накануне, и вчерашняя встреча представляется Северусу досадной ошибкой, странной игрой утомлённого воображения.

Открытие ежегодного международного конгресса начинается в десять, и Северус решает посвятить оставшиеся часы самому себе. Он не делал этого так давно, что кажется нелепым начинать, но со вчерашнего дня внутри появилось странное предчувствие перемен, которые ещё не пришли, но уже маячат на горизонте.

Он включает радио, почти час отмокает в горячей ванне, тщательно расчёсывает отросшие за последний год волосы, перехватывая их сзади чёрной лентой. Сложнее всего подобрать одежду – Северус открывает гардероб и долго разглядывает ровные ряды однотонных мантий и рубашек в попытках найти хоть что-то, в чём он не сварится в первые же полчаса. В конце концов, он привычно облачается в чёрное и уже делает шаг в сторону двери, как вдруг его взгляд падает на синюю бархатную коробочку, которая вчера так и осталась лежать на дне чемодана. Северус задумчиво проводит по ней пальцем, медлит пару секунд, но всё-таки извлекает на свет массивную серебряную брошь, выгравированную в виде свёрнутой в кольца змеи. Змея угрожающе скалится, сверкая прищуренным изумрудным глазом.

Серебристо-зелёный символ Слизерина – как безвкусно и пошло. Такое мог подарить только один человек.

_– Ты никогда не носишь ничего, кроме чёрного, так пусть будет хотя бы эта брошь. Мой маленький вклад в твой чрезвычайно скучный гардероб._

_– Подумать только – и это говорит мне человек, который семнадцать лет ходил в обносках своего кузена в два раза больше его самого._

_Звонкий смех._

_– Ну, теперь-то всё изменилось… Брось, Северус, ты тот ещё эстет, но тебе чертовски идут цвета Слизерина. Можешь мне поверить._

_– По крайней мере, не Гриффиндора. Хвала Мерлину._

_– Северус! Не увиливай. Ты ведь будешь её носить?_

_Пауза._

_– Раз ты так просишь... Гарри._

– Какая ирония, Поттер, – говорит Северус, прицепляя брошь к отвороту мантии. – Боюсь, я сохранил самый нелепый из твоих подарков.

Через минуту он аппарирует из номера. До начала торжественной церемонии остаётся полчаса – идеально, чтобы успеть занять достаточно уединённое место в зале и обменяться необходимыми любезностями со старыми знакомыми – с теми из них, кто всё ещё ошибочно верит, что из Северуса Снейпа можно извлечь какую-то выгоду.

Северус знает: его слава гениального зельевара и смелого учёного давно миновала, и искренне надеется, что желающих возобновить общение не найдётся.

– Северус, мальчик мой! Глазам своим не верю!

Мне стоило это предвидеть, думает он, с бесстрастной маской наблюдая за летящим к нему на полной скорости Слагхорном.

Время не пощадило его. Бывший декан Слизерина и друг Альбуса Дамблдора превратился в тучного старика, пусть и чрезвычайно бодрого для своих лет. Он почти бежит, раскинув руки, и широко улыбается Северусу, чем-то неуловимо напоминая печально известного Гилдероя Локхарта. Тяжёлая бархатная мантия немыслимого лилового оттенка волочится по полу длинным шлейфом.

– Мерлин мой! Сколько лет, сколько зим!

– Гораций, – сдержанно кивает Северус, с трудом сохраняя равнодушное выражение лица. Старый дурак орёт так громко, что добрая половина зала уже прекратила свои высокоинтеллектуальные беседы и теперь с любопытством их разглядывает.

– Мой мальчик, как ты изменился!

– Ради бога, Гораций. Прекрати называть меня «мой мальчик», иначе я решу, что в тебя вселилась реинкарнация Альбуса.

– Ты ужасно несправедлив ко мне. – Слагхорн протягивает руку, очевидно, желая потрепать его по щеке, но Северус вовремя отстраняется. – Это же естественно: ты мой бывший ученик, и сколько бы времени ни прошло, вы все остаётесь для меня юными мальчиками и девочками, которые когда-то впервые спустились в подземелья…

– Довольно сентиментальщины, – резко отвечает Северус, быстрым шагом направляясь к центру просторного зала – туда, где стоят ровные ряды высоких кожаных стульев. Помещение явно магически расширено изнутри и вмещает огромное количество людей, откуда-то сверху доносится негромкая музыка с претензией на неоклассику, и как вершина отвратительной безвкусицы – высокая трибуна, украшенная настоящим маггловским микрофоном.

Северус обречённо разглядывает весь этот кошмар, сидя в последнем ряду и краем уха слушая бессмысленную болтовню Слагхорна.

– …Последние исследования Энсворта в области применения слизи гнойных червеголовов оставляют желать лучшего. Старый идиот просто выжил из ума, не иначе, да и как можно ожидать здравомыслия от человека, который разводит эту дрянь у себя дома…

– …Провести ежегодный конгресс здесь – самая блестящая идея Гильдии с тех пор, как двадцать лет назад они провели благотворительный рыцарский турнир. Италия – удивительная страна… ты согласен, Северус?..

– …Война закончилась девять лет назад – шутка ли? – а в стране по-прежнему разброд и хаос. Иногда мне кажется, что Министерство решило разыграть всех нас, устроив этот фарс с новым политическим курсом. Неудивительно, что наша героическая молодёжь разбежалась кто куда, захочешь – не разыщешь…

– …С каждым годом всё печальнее и печальнее: кажется, в мире совсем перевелись способные молодые люди. Того и гляди, назовут зельеварение устаревшей наукой... Разве что вон тот юноша – необычайно талантливый экземпляр! Светлая голова, свежий подход – а какой пытливый ум…

– О ком это ты?

– О, так ты не знаком с ним? – Слагхорн чинно разглаживает мантию, едва не лопаясь от ощущения собственной значимости: – Большое упущение, мальчик мой! Синьор Ферра, молодой и перспективный зельевар-самородок. Он из местных, и помимо зелий управляет ресторанчиком здесь, в Сорренто. Только представь, этот юноша даже нигде не учился! А уж какая хватка, какие смелые идеи… Прямо как ты в молодые годы, Северус.

Северус Снейп не отвечает. Он неотрывно смотрит на стоящее поодаль молодое дарование, вокруг которого уже собралась небольшая кучка восторженных почитателей. Синьор Ферра вежливо улыбается, небрежно опершись о мраморную колонну, а потом вдруг протягивает руку и шутливо хлопает по плечу какого-то парнишку… странно знакомым жестом.

Понимание накатывает внезапно. Словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, синьор Ферра оборачивается – и пристально его разглядывает, как разглядывал вчера зеленоглазого юношу на террасе ресторана.

– …Если хочешь, я вас познакомлю.

– Не стоит, Гораций. – Северус криво ухмыляется: – Кажется, мы уже знакомы.

***

Северус не сомневался, что после их разговора мальчишка успокоится и с чувством выполненного долга забудет дорогу в Мунго. В конце концов, ему всего семнадцать лет, у него есть друзья, перспективы, ветер в голове и масса восторженных почитателей. Настоящее, поломанное войной, и будущее, которое нужно выстраивать по кирпичикам. Но Поттер каким-то непостижимым образом отвёл Северусу место в своей новой жизни, и у того не было ни сил, ни желания с этим бороться.

Он часто навещал Северуса в Мунго, болтая без умолку, приносил отвратительно невкусные фрукты, делился новостями из волшебного мира. Кингсли стал министром (кто бы сомневался), Малфои сбежали из страны (Люциус, ты всегда был скользким!), бывших союзников Лорда приговорили к Азкабану (поделом вам, госпожа Долорес). Визенгамот работает без перерыва, судебные заседания над Упивающимися начнутся через месяц. Роль Магической Британии на международной арене резко возросла, а в деле Северуса Снейпа слишком много противоречий – вероятно, избежать суда не удастся. Что ж… Поттер собирался выступить свидетелем защиты, и, несмотря на все сомнения в благоприятном исходе дела, Северус заставил себя наслаждаться этим фактом.

Когда всё свершилось, он даже не почувствовал облегчения. Только усталость человека, который слишком медленно идёт на поправку. Человека, который не ждёт от жизни ничего хорошего.

Который не верит в то, что его «хорошее» продлится долго.

В конце сентября Поттер навестил его в последний раз, а потом Северус выздоровел окончательно – и вернулся домой.

Паучий Тупик можно было назвать домом, разве что, с большой натяжкой. Тёмные запылившиеся углы хранили воспоминания ненавистного детства, подвал, в котором Северус собирался оборудовать лабораторию, кишел крысами. Потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы превратить старую родительскую обитель в худо-бедно пристойное жилище. Магия после укуса Нагини всё ещё была нестабильной, и Северус работал руками: отскабливал, драил, мыл, выметал пыль. Так что когда в дверь впервые постучали, он даже не стал снимать рабочие перчатки – только палочку прихватил.

Он нацелил её точно в лоб Поттеру, отчего мальчишка смешно заморгал и глупо раскрыл рот – ни дать ни взять рыба, выброшенная на берег:

– Может быть, уберёте эту штуку? – обиженно спросил Поттер, когда ему надоело стоять на пороге с нелепым выражением лица. – Я что, похож на воскресшего Волдеморта?

– Что вы видели в моём думосборе, Поттер?

– Чего-о? – вытаращился мальчишка.

– На пятом курсе вы без спросу залезли в мой думосбор. Что вы там увидели?

– Я… э-э… может, не надо, профессор?

– Отвечайте! – Северус ткнул ему палочкой в лоб.

– Ну… – Поттер выглядел несчастным, – вы… э-э-э… были там с моим отцом и его друзьями. И они, вроде как… ну-у... подвесили вас вниз головой и сняли… м-м…

– Продолжайте.

– Сняли ваши штаны, – тихо закончил мальчишка.

Северус удовлетворённо хмыкнул и убрал палочку. Как и следовало ожидать, Поттер мгновенно взорвался:

– Что это было, профессор?! На кой чёрт вы заставили меня повторять эту хрень?

– Следите за языком, Поттер! Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней, – фыркнул Северус. – Вы могли оказаться одним из оставшихся Упивающихся под Оборотным. А мне, с некоторых пор, дорога моя жизнь.

– Интересно, с каких же? – пробурчал Поттер себе под нос, проходя вслед за Северусом в полутёмную прихожую. – Помнится, раньше вы…

– Раньше мне грозил Азкабан или поцелуй дементора! – резко ответил Северус, раздражённо стягивая перчатки и глядя на наглого юнца сверху вниз. – Могу я узнать, что вы забыли в моём доме?

– О. – Поттер широко улыбнулся и принялся торопливо рыться в своём безразмерном рюкзаке. (Красный, подумал Северус. Как предсказуемо.) – Я только решил принести вам немного фруктов. Мне показалось, вы не против небольших... э-э... знаков внимания.

– Знаков… внимания? – потрясённо переспросил Северус. Мальчишка, очевидно, сошёл с ума с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.

– Ну, в смысле… ой. – Поттер охнул и зажал себе рот рукой. – Простите, сэр, я не имел в виду ничего такого! Просто… мне казалось, вам нравились фрукты, которые я приносил вам в Мунго.

Северус с радостью ухватился за безопасную тему:

– Идиот! Вы действительно считаете, что мне могла понравиться эта отвратительная кислятина? Где вы только ухитряетесь откапывать подобное! Какие-то особые сорта апельсинов, зелёные яблоки и эти… Мерлин, как же их…

– Киви. Это были киви. – Поттер снова расплылся в улыбке и извлёк на свет увесистую связку золотистых лимонов.

– Что и следовало ожидать, – обречённо пробормотал Северус. – И почему я до сих пор терплю всё это?..

– Просто вам нравится, когда о вас заботятся, профессор, – весело заявил мальчишка. – То есть… да ладно вам, сэр. Лимон идеально подходит к чаю, разве нет?

Так и получилось само собой, что визиты Поттера из Мунго плавно переместились в Паучий Тупик. Если бы Дамблдор всё ещё был жив, Северус бы непременно решил, что это происки директора. Но древний волшебник спал в мраморной гробнице, его портрет уже год покоился в круглом кабинете за горгульей, и не стоило искать виноватых. Северус не хотел, чтобы Поттер приходил, но не мог не впускать его, когда тот появлялся на пороге – изо дня в день, неделя за неделей. Он не ждал его визитов, но всё-таки привык к ним – глупо было отрицать очевидное. Ничего удивительного: мальчишка развлекал его и, к тому же, вечно фонтанировал идеями. Не то чтобы Северус нуждался в помощи с частной аптекой, которую собирался открыть, но свежая голова иногда бывает полезна, разве нет?

Хвала Мерлину, Поттер больше не обнимал его. Северус старательно радовался этому факту.

Он понятия не имел, что творится в этой пустой голове, когда Поттер смотрел на него, прищурившись и странно мерцая глазами на манер Дамблдора. Когда рассказывал о своей учёбе в школе Авроров, размахивая руками и перемещаясь по комнате с такой скоростью, что у Северуса начиналась мигрень. Когда помогал ему ремонтировать старый дом, выделывая палочкой лихие пассы, отчего что-нибудь время от времени падало и рушилось.

Если откровенно, в такие минуты Северус понятия не имел, что происходит в его собственной голове. Что уж тут говорить о Поттере.

Находясь рядом с ним, Северус привык к непредсказуемости – мальчишка словно бросал вызов его размеренной, спланированной жизни. Но однажды случилось нечто экстраординарное.

Хлопнула входная дверь – с недавних пор защита дома свободно впускала и выпускала Поттера. Северус тяжело вздохнул и сделал глоток чая, перелистывая очередную страницу «Вестника Зельеварения». Он как раз сел штудировать новый выпуск, и приход мальчишки не был достойной причиной, чтобы отрываться от важного занятия. В последнее время тот частенько являлся не вовремя – чего ещё ожидать от Поттера?

– Десять вечера, – процедил Северус, не отрываясь от статьи. – Надеюсь, у вас достаточно веская причина побеспокоить меня в такое время.

В ответ раздался придушенный всхлип.

Северус удивлённо поднял взгляд. Его гнев испарился, стоило ему увидеть распухший нос и покрасневшие глаза, в которых застыло странное, несвойственное Поттеру выражение. Они смотрели куда-то поверх головы Северуса, очевидно избрав своей целью застарелое пятно на обоях за его спиной.

– Поттер! – рявкнул он, надеясь вывести мальчишку из оцепенения. Тот слегка пошатнулся, но продолжил буравить взглядом стену.

– Да в чём… дело? – Северус вскочил на ноги, но тут же застыл, уловив странный запах, исходящий от мальчишки. Подозрительно прищурился. Несколько раз втянул носом воздух.

Его глаза расширились.

– Поттер, да вы пьяны, – выплюнул он, вложив в эту фразу всё своё презрение к малолетним алкоголикам. К его удивлению, Поттер не стал отрицать очевидное: слабо кивнув, он тяжело привалился к стене и вдруг оскалился в хищной, совершенно безумной улыбке:

– Вы как всегда правы, профессор. Я пьян, я чертовски пьян, и я пришёл к вам, сам не знаю, зачем… а она сейчас… она там… о боже!

Поттер зловеще расхохотался – Северус невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив Волдеморта – и с размаху саданул кулаком по стене.

– Идиот! – зашипел хозяин стены, бросаясь к неадекватному гостю. Он крепко сжал его руку и внимательно осмотрел разбитые костяшки, попутно успокаивающе погладив Поттера по запястью.

– Какого чёрта ты здесь устроил?! – Северус насильно швырнул мальчишку на диван. – Сиди и не смей вставать, пока я не принесу мазь!

Поттер послушно позволил ему обработать тыльную сторону ладони. Он тихонько шипел, кусал губы и время от времени вздрагивал всем телом, отчего Северус сделал вывод, что стадия саморазрушения очень скоро перейдёт в стадию истерики.

– Расскажите мне всё по порядку. – Он постарался произнести это как можно мягче – непривычные интонации обожгли горло. – Уверен, мы сможем с этим разобраться.

– Нет, не сможем! – протестующе воскликнул Поттер. – Не сможем! – настойчиво повторил он и попытался вскочить на ноги. Северус держал крепко. Когда мальчишка заорал в третий раз, сделав попытку лягнуть его ногой, Северус не выдержал:

– Молчать! – Он как следует встряхнул Поттера за плечи. Тот перестал сопротивляться и теперь болтался в его руках как тряпичная кукла: – Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь истерику и не объяснишь, что произошло, я решу, что у тебя белая горячка, наколдую смирительную рубашку и запру тебя в туалете, пока не протрезвеешь.

Поттер пьяно хихикнул:

– Почему именно в туалете?

– Ты предпочтёшь звать меня каждый раз, когда захочешь сходить по нужде?

– Фу-у. – Он смешно наморщил лоб. – Ну и мерзкий же вы тип, профессор.

– Поздравляю с открытием. Так что же?

– Джинни, – наконец, сдался Поттер. Он выглядел несчастным: помятый вид, сжатые губы, скорбная складка, прорезавшая лоб. Северус заскрипел зубами: он уже догадался, в чём причина, и отчаянно давил в себе желание немедленно разыскать рыжую идиотку, чтобы опробовать на ней парочку Непростительных. Но его руки всё ещё сжимали костлявые плечи Поттера, которые казались беззащитно хрупкими сквозь тонкую ткань футболки.

– Продолжайте.

– Джинни… она…

– Изменила вам?

– О, нет! – Поттер невесело усмехнулся. Его слегка покачивало из стороны в сторону, и Северус не заметил, как сел рядом и приобнял сутулую спину. – По крайней мере, не сейчас.

– Как это?

– Оказалось, что в прошлом году, пока мы гонялись за этими проклятыми хоккр… хор… хоркруксами, голодали и едва не сдохли тысячу раз, моя Джинни, которая… которую я любил и оберегал, успела закрутить роман с Дином! Вы знали, сэр? – мальчишка бросил на него обвиняющий взгляд. – Вы ведь были там всё это время!

– Ну разумеется, Поттер, в прошлом году мне было совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как следить за личной жизнью вашей приблудившей невесты, – холодно сказал Северус.

– Как вы сказали?! Приблу… она не такая!

Северус насмешливо вздёрнул бровь. Поттер тяжело вздохнул:

– Да, вы правы – как и всегда… Сегодня она сказала, что не может больше быть со мной, потому что любит Дина, и он продолжает писать, несмотря на то, что она запретила. Профессор… - Он поднял глаза на Северуса, будто ища поддержки, – мы собирались пожениться летом, как только она закончит Хогвартс. Я купил кольцо… Почему она призналась только сейчас?

Северус вздохнул. Он смотрел на Поттера и пытался понять, как можно было спасти страну, совершить убийство, увидеть реки крови и остаться такой же наивной, светлой душой, как много лет назад, когда маленький мальчик впервые попал в волшебную сказку. Сколько ещё в нём этой нелепой, нелогичной веры в людей, в добро, в справедливость? Исчезнет ли она однажды?..

– Люди не всегда оправдывают наши ожидания, Поттер. Уверен, что мисс Уизли хотела поступить как лучше и рассчитывала забыть своё прошлое рядом с вами. Скажите спасибо, что ей, по крайней мере, хватило смелости поговорить откровенно.

– Сказать спасибо? – Он снова рассмеялся. – Вы серьёзно, профессор? Да я был готов отказаться от неё совсем, лишь бы не подвергать любимую девушку смертельной опасности! А она в это время…

– Иногда одной любви недостаточно.

– Что? – Поттер удивлённо моргнул.

– Наша ошибка в том, что мы слишком много на себя берём, – медленно и внятно проговорил Северус, неотрывно глядя в зелёные глаза, которые от слёз стали блестящими, пьяняще-изумрудными. – Мы верим, что наша искренняя любовь – сама по себе дар, и любая девушка примет его с восторгом. Мы убеждены, что достаточно отдать ей всего себя, без остатка – и она будет счастлива, с благодарностью принимая нашу жертву. Но кто сказал, что ей нужна эта жертва? – Он никак не мог избавиться от невесёлого сарказма в голосе. – Любовь сама по себе – пшик, Поттер, и она никого ни к чему не обязывает, кроме вас самих. И все ваши благородные жертвы нужны только вам.

Поттер вытаращился на него, как на какого-нибудь дракона или фестрала, приоткрыв рот в немом изумлении. Северус невольно перевёл взгляд на влажные, чуть припухшие губы, но это оказалось ещё сложнее, чем смотреть Поттеру в глаза.

– Вы знаете о чём говорите, правда, сэр? – Мальчишка вдруг ухмыльнулся. – Вы ведь тоже верили, что ваши чувства – бесценны. И готовы были на всё ради моей мамы.

– Вашей… мамы?

Время будто остановилось. Северус не мог больше слышать этого, не мог видеть эту ухмылку – он сам опьянел от сумасшедшей близости Поттера. Его следовало наказать за неслыханную дерзость, за то, что вторгается в личное, запретное.

Поттер облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Северус, наклонившись, накрыл его рот своим.

В нос ударил кислый запах дешёвого виски, мышцы сводило от напряжения, но он чувствовал только мягкие губы Поттера и его влажный язык – неподвижный, как и тело мальчишки. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что тот сейчас ответит на поцелуй, но Поттер с силой толкнул его, опрокинув навзничь, и больно вцепился ногтями в предплечья.

Он тяжело дышал, а выражение лица невозможно было прочитать. Вот и всё, подумал Северус, не смея закрыть глаза.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Поттер хмыкнул, покачал головой и произнёс задумчиво, по слогам:

– Так вот она какая… ваша великая любовь, профессор Снейп. Мама была права, считая вас ублюдком. Теперь я вижу, как вы чтите её память.

Северус молча плюнул ему в лицо. Поттер нехорошо сузил глаза.

– Значит так, да? Не хотите по-хорошему? Ну, что ж… прекрасно.

Он отпустил его руки и встал, пошатываясь. Северус ожидал удара или пощёчины, но мальчишка поднял свою палочку и нацелил ему точно в лоб. Северус отвернулся.

– Посмотрите на меня, – издевательски протянул Поттер. И, как только их глаза встретились, твёрдо произнёс:

_– Легилименс!_


	4. Отношения

– Мне нужно время.

Поттер сидел на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги и уткнувшись лицом в собственные колени. Наверное, именно поэтому его голос прозвучал приглушённо и тихо, будто он был не на расстоянии полуметра, а где-то очень, очень далеко.

– Для чего? – равнодушно спросил Северус. Он чувствовал себя выжатым и опустошённым, как после многочасовой пытки в резиденции Тёмного Лорда. А ведь мальчишка практически ничего не делал: всего лишь проник к нему в голову и выпотрошил весь мозг, надругавшись над чувствами, мыслями и воспоминаниями. Такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что ему пришлось пережить в прошлом.

– Я понял, кто вы есть и чего хотите. – Поттер поднял голову, по-прежнему избегая его взгляда. – Но сейчас я слишком устал, чтобы понять, что нужно мне... Кто я сам?

Последние слова прозвучали вопросительно, словно он действительно надеялся получить ответ.

– Уходите, Поттер. Думайте, ищите, разбирайтесь – только, ради Мерлина, подальше от меня.

– Боюсь, если я сейчас уйду, вы уйдёте тоже.

– Не думаю, что вы от этого много потеряете.

Поттер, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза. В этом взгляде было что-то новое – спокойная твёрдость и непривычное знание, будто мальчишка не просто стал свидетелем чужой постыдной тайны, но был готов принять и разделить её бремя.

– Может быть, и много, – спокойно сказал он. – Подумайте сами: если бы мне было плевать на вас, я бы не сделал… того, что сделал.

– Я больше не хочу думать, Поттер. Тем более, о вас. Убирайтесь!

– Я… смогу прийти снова?

– Кажется, я уже говорил: вы слишком много на себя берёте. Я не собираюсь никуда сбегать.

– Тогда вы просто нашлёте какое-нибудь жуткое проклятие. – Мальчишка неуверенно улыбнулся. – В прошлый раз, когда я залез в ваш думосбор, вы едва меня не убили.

– Я заслужил это, – пожал плечами Северус: – В конце концов, вы не увидели ничего, что не касалось бы лично вас.

– Спасибо, профессор, – неожиданно выдал Поттер. – За то, что позволили… понять.

– Это пагубная привычка – постоянно благодарить меня. Советую избавиться от неё как можно скорее.

Северус устало откинулся на диван и закрыл глаза. Тихонько шаркнул ковёр, скрипнула старая дверь – Поттер исчез, оставив его засыпать в одиночестве.

Ничего не изменилось – только бесконечные вечера, казалось, стали длиннее. Северус так хотел отгородиться от всех, так наслаждался своей свободой – а теперь не знал, куда бежать из пустого мрачного дома. Он сбегал на работу: скандальная слава оправданного Упивающегося и двойного шпиона неожиданно привела на его порог массу благодарных клиентов. Он обрастал связями с невероятной скоростью; о его научных открытиях и особенно редких зельях писали в газетах; за право работать с ним бились предприниматели и торговцы Магической Британии. Собственная исследовательская лаборатория и аптека в Косом Переулке уже маячили на горизонте, а о знаменитом Гарри Поттере никто ничего не слышал. Впрочем, Северус не спрашивал.

Он не жалел о том, что случилось. Рано или поздно Поттер должен был узнать – в конце концов, Северус Снейп не был ни лжецом, ни трусом. Лучше уж так, чем пытаться подобрать нужные слова – он едва смог найти их, чтобы признаться самому себе. Закрывая глаза, он видел свои чувства гибким ветвистым деревом, рвущимся к небу – молодым, сильным деревом с корнями, глубоко уходящими в сухую, мёртвую землю. Долгие годы на ней не росла даже чахлая трава, но дерево неожиданно пробилось сквозь голую почву и проросло внутрь – так крепко, что не выдрать, не разделить землю и корни.

Когда мальчишка проник в его сознание – грубо, неумело – Северус даже не успел удивиться. Картины последних лет его жизни проносились перед глазами, присутствие Поттера выжигало в голове огненную дыру, и он, конечно, должен был немедленно прекратить этот фарс. Вытолкнуть Поттера было делом пары секунд, но он только стиснул зубы и отступил, позволяя незваному гостю рассекать и исследовать его разум, словно метлой – квиддичное поле.

И вот теперь тот знал, отступать было некуда, и можно попробовать сжечь проклятое дерево, даже если после этого внутри останется лишь пепел и чёрная, выжженная пустошь.

Поттер пришёл на открытие аптеки. Сновали посетители, бестолково звенел колокольчик, и Северус не сразу заметил знакомую взлохмаченную макушку. А когда заметил – отступать оказалось бессмысленно.

– Я решил серьёзно заняться зельями, – пояснил Поттер, вываливая на прилавок внушительную кучку разноцветных ингредиентов. – Мистер Сандерс сказал, что с такими навыками меня отравят в первом же рейде.

И виновато развёл руками, мол, что делать, не бросать же из-за этого учёбу. Северус уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но мальчишка послал ему до странности беспомощную улыбку, и все слова куда-то испарились. Уж не учат ли будущих авроров невербальной беспалочковой магии?

– Пожалуйста, профессор, помогите мне. – Он совершенно по-дамблдоровски мерцал глазами. – Всё очень запущено, а вы ведь лучший специалист в своём деле. Я в долгу не останусь.

– Что вы можете предложить мне, Поттер? У меня всё есть.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – ещё одна улыбка. – Вы же знаете, иногда я просто фонтанирую идеями.

А когда спустя месяц, в темноте самодельной лаборатории старого дома Снейпов, Поттер долго и нежно целовал его: осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, – Северус понял, что всё было придумано ещё давно, может быть, задолго до их встречи в аптеке. Может, даже до их знакомства, до Хогвартса, до рождения – наверное, тогда никого из них ещё не было на свете. Потому что это огромное, невероятное чувство абсолютного единения, сумасшедшего, ослепительного полёта – может быть только древним, как весь этот шумный мир, который, в конце концов, толкнул их друг к другу. И когда Поттер касался его, везде – изучая, исследуя, когда обнюхивал и тёрся носом о шею, как щенок, – Северус осознал, что всё его тёмное прошлое, весь долгий и трудный путь, который он прошёл, был только прелюдией к этой новой, настоящей жизни. К жизни, в которой у него впервые появилось право на счастье.

Вот только надолго ли?

***

В этом городе время ощущается иначе – не так, как в Британии или под древними каменными сводами Хогвартса. Кажется, только пару часов назад они со Слагхорном вышли из лавочки «М. Марио – вина и воды всех сортов», арендованной Гильдией Зельеваров на всё время конгресса (сквиб М. Марио с удовольствием обеспечивал гостей не только винами, но и продовольствием), а солнце уже касается линии горизонта своим круглым жёлтым боком. Это та самая блаженная пора, когда удушающая жара уже спала, а воздух пропитан солёной морской свежестью, в которой угадывается далёкий, едва слышный аромат цитрусовых рощ.

У Северуса есть час или полтора, прежде чем город уснёт, чтобы уже через мгновение распахнуть цветные глаза фонарей, выплёвывая на узкие улочки многочисленные толпы своих ночных обитателей. Достаточно для того, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии или наличии Гарри Поттера, исчезнувшего однажды осенью, в серый, пасмурный сентябрь.

Мир потерял своего героя приблизительно через год после победы – тогда Поттеру едва стукнуло восемнадцать, и он уехал куда глаза глядят. Опустошил счёт в Гринготтсе, завещал дом на Гриммаулд Плейс своим драгоценным друзьям, собрал лёгкую дорожную сумку – и просто сел в маггловский поезд. Те, кто видел его тогда на вокзале, утверждали, что победитель Тёмного Лорда насвистывал «We are the champions» и поминутно улыбался, хотя и немного рассеянно; временами его лицо принимало серьёзный и задумчивый вид, будто какая-то мысль никак не оставляла его в покое. Однако это не помешало ему заскочить в поезд и укатить в неизвестном направлении, высунувшись напоследок из окна и от души проорав: «Fuck the Britain!».

Какое-то время «Пророк» ещё отслеживал перемещения героя: Ирландия – Испания – Португалия – Африка; паромы – яхты – поезда – электрички; гостиницы, отели, снова гостиницы. Ищейки рыскали по следу, обнюхивали, сторожили, изо дня в день задавая одни и те же вопросы, штампуя заголовки: «Что ищет Гарри Поттер?», «Почему Герой Магического мира странствует по свету, как безродная дворняжка?». Интригующие: «Новое задание покойного Дамблдора?!» и совсем бредовые, вроде пафосного: «СИЛЫ ЗЛА НЕ ДРЕМЛЮТ!». Поттер действительно был героем – настоящим, невыдуманным, потом и кровью оправдавшим свой титул. А значит, обязан был рисковать жизнью в борьбе с неведомыми врагами – круглосуточно, без выходных. Никому не приходило в голову, что юный победитель Тёмного Лорда может по своей воле отказаться от всего: плюнуть на Аврорат, бросить любимую девушку и своих не менее героических друзей. Все вокруг пророчили ему блестящее будущее и идеальный брак, он улыбался со страниц газет, посещал торжественные приёмы и за руку здоровался с министром. Он был национальным достоянием. Он не имел права на собственную жизнь.

Так что когда «таинственно странствующего» Поттера внезапно «потеряли» – журналисты замяли историю довольно быстро. Выяснилось, что он выполняет «чрезвычайно секретное распоряжение», отданное якобы лично Кингсли, и о том, чтобы отслеживать дальнейшие передвижения героя, не может быть и речи. Боевые товарищи Поттера мужественно отвлекли внимание на себя, сообщив о грядущей свадьбе; Джинни Уизли обручилась с Дином Томасом, и жизнь потекла своим чередом. Победитель Волдеморта был благополучно забыт, а Гарри Поттер, наконец, получил долгожданную свободу.

Свободу от лживых статей, от всемирной славы, от жизни, продуманной и расписанной на сорок лет вперёд. От своего немолодого, набившего оскомину любовника.

Что ж… всё случилось так, как должно было случиться. Прошлое – прошлому, и время всё расставило по своим местам. Ему не о чем жалеть. Ему незачем вспоминать.

Ему незачем идти через главную площадь, по Корсо Италия, в сторону вчерашнего ресторанчика, уютно укрывшегося под сенью раскидистых пальм.

Знакомая веранда пуста – только какая-то наглая чайка скачет по столу, тщательно выискивая хлебные крошки. Северус замирает у стеклянных дверей, вглядываясь в подсвеченную золотом вывеску «Il posto caldo»*, чуть медлит – пальцы нервно сжимают дверную ручку. Хмыкнув, качает головой и решительно входит внутрь.

Внутри – ярко и очень светло. Воздух, охлаждённый кондиционером, приятно освежает разгорячённую кожу. Улыбчивый официант как по волшебству оказывается рядом и вежливо осведомляется, предпочитает ли синьор столик у окна или же у стенки, возле душистых горшков с орхидеями. Может быть, подойдёт веранда?

– Позвольте порекомендовать вам наше фирменное блюдо. Лазанья с морепродуктами под соусом бешамель – к ней прекрасно подходит белое полусухое.

Вино приносят почти сразу – охлаждённый графин, колотый лёд хрустит в пиале. Что может быть лучше в такую погоду? Северус незаметно оглядывается, скрывая излишнюю заинтересованность за высоким бокалом на длинной ножке, медленно пьёт, смакуя терпкий, чуть кисловатый напиток. Его интерес легко объяснить праздным любопытством туриста, впервые посетившего легендарный курорт. Ресторан не слишком дорогой, но уютный – никакой помпезности, присущей излюбленным местам искушённых богачей. Цены умеренные, обстановка скорее домашняя, чем официальная, зал небольшой, но за барной стойкой угадывается лестница, ведущая наверх. Может быть, здесь есть второй этаж?

Внимательный взгляд цепко скользит от посетителя к посетителю – ничего особенного, по большей части простые магглы. А вон там, возле тёмно-зелёных шторок – должно быть, вход в подсобное помещение или на кухню – собралась компания поинтересней: несколько мужчин, чья одежда явно трансфигурирована из мантий, и кое-кто из персонала… беседуют, спорят о чём-то. Жаль, никого, даже отдалённо похожего на Поттера. Но зато...

Они замечают друг друга одновременно: в глазах итальянца на миг вспыхивает искра узнавания. Отдав распоряжение официанту, он что-то коротко говорит гостям – и лёгкой походкой направляется прямо к Северусу.

Излишне самоуверенный, дерзкий взгляд, белые, с иголочки, летние брюки, красивое поджарое тело, угадывающееся под тонкой тканью батистовой рубашки. Загорелое лицо и белозубая открытая улыбка, пружинистый шаг, неуловимая грация движений. Без сомнения, этому человеку нетрудно завоевывать расположение нужных людей, даже таких чёрствых и пристрастных, как некоторые «заседатели» Гильдии…

Так значит, вот ты какой, синьор…

– Ферра. Каллисто Ферра. – Юноша уже стоит напротив его столика и протягивает Северусу узкую ухоженную ладонь. – Вы меня не знаете, но я сочту за честь познакомиться с вами, мистер Снейп! Вы ведь не возражаете?.. Я не отниму много времени.

Светлые, чуть прищуренные глаза возбуждённо блестят, а ровные белые зубы невольно приковывают внимание. Северус игнорирует протянутую руку и оценивает юношу тяжёлым, пристальным взглядом.

– Не возражаю.

***

Полгода. Нелепые, странные, неправильные отношения. Это понимал каждый, об этом наперебой твердили все эти шумные друзья Поттера – с криками, скандалами, каждый раз устраивая шоу. К дому в Паучьем Тупике им было не подступиться, но они отлавливали Гарри на улице, в кафе, в Школе Авроров. Особенно старался младший Уизли: он прошёл удивительную трансформацию от: «Классная шутка, Гарри!» до: «Нужно подать на этого ублюдка в суд и обследовать тебя в Мунго!». В конце концов, Поттер сорвался: убедившись, что друг не желает его слышать, он перевёлся в другую группу, чтобы не пересекаться с ним на занятиях. Уизли, кажется, озадачился, но от Гарри отстал.

Грейнджер про Мунго не заикалась, зато регулярно устраивала другу психотерапевтические сеансы. Приводила логические доводы. Убеждала быть осторожным. Северус понимал её: он не производил впечатление человека, которому можно доверять. С которым можно чувствовать себя в безопасности. Оградить любимого человека от всего мира – легко, но как быть с собственными демонами?

– Я не могу больше, Северус, – жаловался Гарри после очередного разговора с друзьями. – Они не понимают, не хотят меня понимать!

– Неудивительно.

– Прекрати! – Он всегда легко выходил из себя. – Можно подумать, ты на их стороне. Я тоже имею право на счастье, даже если кто-то считает его «неправильным»!

Северус целовал его. Это было лучше любых слов: поцелуй-ответ, поцелуй-благодарность.

– Мне плевать, – говорил Поттер, успокоившись. Звучало неубедительно.

– Тебе надо было прислушаться ко мне. Не стоило им рассказывать.

– О чём ты? Конечно, стоило. – Он выглядел удивлённым. – Они же мои друзья. Им просто нужно время.

Время, время – всё упиралось в него. Северусу тоже нужно было время, преступно, бесконечно много: дни, недели, годы рядом с Гарри. Но он не питал иллюзий: слишком дорого они ему обходились. Каждый день, проведённый бок о бок, казался непозволительной роскошью, издёвкой, новым испытанием, посланным свыше. Судьба никогда не баловала Северуса Снейпа, так с чего бы ей делать исключение?

Сомнений быть не могло: однажды Гарри уйдёт. Северус засыпал и просыпался с этой мыслью, приучал себя к ней, не позволяя поддаться искушению и забыть о том, что неизбежно наступит. Он запоминал Поттера: его привычки, его повадки, то, как менялось время рядом с ним, пускаясь в безумную пляску стрелок, их совместные вечера, улыбки и ссоры, их секс. Потом, когда всё закончится, будет чертовски трудно, но по крайней мере останутся воспоминания – подтверждение того, что всё это ему не приснилось.

Гарри был как губка, впитывал в себя мир, людей, ощущения – деталь за деталью, поглощая всё на своём пути. Не было никого, кто смог бы остаться прежним, попав под его пагубное влияние. Северус противился до последнего: пережить потерю близкого человека гораздо проще, оставаясь самим собой. По крайней мере, один раз ему это уже удалось.

Он знал, что рано или поздно Поттеру станет мало их уютного замкнутого мирка. Неисправимый гриффиндорец – он не привык к размеренной и предсказуемой жизни рядом с человеком, который не подходит ему по всем параметрам. Однажды ему наскучит эта игра в любовь, и тогда Северус отпустит его. Без ссор и скандалов, не позволяя задержаться на пороге и заглянуть глубже – в его жизни и без того было достаточно унижения.

Они были слишком разными, чтобы жить долго и счастливо. Кажется, трудно придумать двух более непохожих друг на друга людей. Северус просыпался ни свет ни заря и встречал утро в стенах лаборатории – Поттер спал до полудня, а на учёбу вставал как на каторгу. Северус срезал ногти аккуратно и коротко, почти под корень – Поттер бесцеремонно сгрызал их и, похоже, совершенно не беспокоился об этой привычке. Северус пил сладкий, почти приторный чай и крепкий кофе без сахара – Поттер же вечно хлебал свою отвратительную кислятину. Лимоны валялись в их доме по углам, словно украшения, и Гарри иногда жевал их целиком, причмокивая и жмурясь от удовольствия. Если Северусу доводилось смотреть на это, у него непроизвольно кривился рот, а слюна становилась кислой, словно лимонный сок. Малоприятные ощущения.

А ещё Поттер по-прежнему совершенно не разбирался в зельях. Он легко справлялся с работой ассистента (нашинковать, покрошить, растереть в порошок) и варил простейшие составы, следуя чётким инструкциям, но дальше возникали трудности. Однажды Северус скрепя сердце доверил ему приготовить Волчьелычье зелье, а потом три часа восстанавливал развороченную лабораторию. Как ни странно, Поттер совершенно не пострадал, только весь пропах копотью и смотрел ужасно виноватым взглядом, пока Северус не выставил его вон, отправив в душ. В тот вечер Гарри сделал ему восхитительный массаж, а после обласкал с головы до ног, так что извинения были приняты.

Казалось, им даже не о чем говорить, но слова отчего-то всегда находились. Они не обсуждали войну, не обсуждали их общее прошлое, сотканное из взаимной ненависти и застарелых обид. Куда больше Гарри любил говорить о будущем, строить многочисленные планы, начиная от грандиозной карьеры аврора и заканчивая совместным отдыхом на необитаемом острове. Северус в таких разговорах не участвовал, но Гарри вполне хватало и молчаливого слушателя. Вдохновенные слова звучали нелепо: планирующий Поттер – само по себе абсурдное явление. Но Северус любил смотреть на него в такие минуты, пристально, неотрывно. В полумраке гостиной его глаза почти светились, словно кошачьи, а сам он был где-то далеко – в горах Трансильвании или в дебрях Амазонки.

Пожалуй, единственным, в чём они совпадали идеально, был секс. Оба были склонны к экспериментам и плевать хотели на распределение ролей, и оба мгновенно теряли голову в присутствии друг друга. Хватало одного взгляда, легчайшего касания. Поттер вспыхивал как спичка: его кожа пылала жаром, дыхание обжигало, губы бестолково сновали по телу. Северус впивался пальцами в простыню и не мог сдержать коротких низких стонов, когда Гарри ложился на него сверху и тёрся – медленно, сладко, мучительно. Он цеплялся за него в отчаянии, вылизывал рот, кусал за шею, и всё вокруг вспыхивало белыми искрами. Потом они отдыхали, не разлепляя мокрых остывающих тел, переворачивались – и всё начиналось заново.

Снова, и снова, и снова.

– Я люблю тебя, – жарко шептал Поттер, обессиленный и счастливый: – Люблю, люблю, люблю.

Северус закрывал глаза и притворялся, что уже спит.

Весной они переехали. Небольшая, но уютная лондонская квартира на шестом этаже пришлась по душе обоим. Северус легко настроил камин на связь с лабораторией, Гарри отыскал неподалёку подходящий пустырь для полётов, а из окна открывался отличный вид на Бейкер-стрит. Поттер прыгал от радости, обнаружив поблизости знаменитый домик Шерлока Холмса, так что это можно было считать ещё одним достоинством их нового жилища.

Снимать квартиру было удобно. Никаких обязательств и споров о разделе имущества (кошмар какой), в любой момент можно всё бросить и разъехаться со спокойной совестью, уплатив положенную арендную плату. Дом в Паучьем Тупике пустовал и, казалось, ждал своего часа. Северус не говорил об этом с Гарри, а тот, кажется, не задумывался ни о чём таком. Поттер был счастлив так, как могут быть счастливы только влюблённые юнцы, едва перешагнувшие подростковый возраст и готовые кричать на весь мир о своей любви, какой бы странной и неправильной она ни была. Северус чувствовал иначе: ему хотелось тихо прижать Гарри к себе и увести его туда, где их никто никогда не найдёт.

Он не имел права. Гарри был другим и никогда не принадлежал ему целиком.

Мальчишку тянуло ввязываться в нелепые авантюры – чего стоит только одна политическая кампания Грейнджер, отстаивающая права меньшинств. Они проводили секретные заседания в доме на Гриммаулд Плейс, рисовали плакаты для мирных демонстраций и даже готовили свой законопроект, о чём Поттер однажды поведал Северусу с ужасно таинственным видом. Северус так и не понял, за какие конкретные меньшинства они боролись, но звучало грандиозно.

Гарри умудрился внести хаос даже в новенькую лабораторию Снейпа, которая только-только обзавелась кадрами и начала исследовательские работы. Северус нанял себе толкового ассистента Генри Отто, который, к сожалению, оказался симпатичным юношей с обворожительными веснушками на щеках. Эти веснушки не давали Поттеру покоя: он приходил по три раза за день, используя любой предлог, крутился под ногами и прожигал Отто ненавидящим взглядом. Северус вынужден был выслушивать претензии и тонкие намёки на сомнительное поведение, фамильярное обращение и нелестную репутацию своего сотрудника и терпел их исключительно потому, что нелепая ревность Поттера оказалась неожиданно приятной.

– Генри! – возмущался Гарри, гневно сверкая глазами и нарезая круги по их новой гостиной. – Нет, ты только послушай: Генри! Что за идиотское имя?

– Чем-то похоже на твоё, – спокойно заметил Северус и едва не расхохотался при виде вытаращенных глаз разъярённого Поттера. С минуту тот бестолково открывал и закрывал рот, а потом зарычал и бросился на Северуса с намерениями, явно далёкими от секса. Впрочем, мирились они всё равно в спальне – долго и обстоятельно.

Апогеем стал срыв важнейшего эксперимента по причине всё той же ревности Поттера. Они с Отто как раз подошли к финальной стадии, и Северус отмерял ровно шестнадцать капель эфирной настойки, второй рукой помогая ассистенту помешивать зелье. Мешать нужно было долго и равномерно, одно неверное движение – и вся работа пойдёт насмарку. Именно в этот момент в лабораторию ворвался Поттер и с воплем: «Не смей его лапать! Какого чёрта, Северус?!» принялся оттаскивать их друг от друга.

После этого они поссорились так, что не разговаривали неделю. Когда спустя месяц Отто прислал им два приглашения на свадьбу, Поттер успокоился окончательно.

...Много, много воспоминаний – разрозненные пёстрые обрывки, которым уже никогда не стать единым целым. Северус запомнил даже слишком хорошо. Но если бы ему однажды предложили – абсурдные мысли, но всё же – если бы ему предложили ещё раз прожить эти полгода рядом с Гарри и испытать всё то, что он испытал – и тогда, и после, когда Поттер оставил его, выбив почву из-под ног – о, он бы не колебался. Ни единой минуты.

***

– Вы впервые в Италии, мистер Снейп?

Кивок.

– Знаете, а я ведь вам завидую. – Он задумчиво крутит в руке бокал с вином. – Вы всё ещё можете искренне восхищаться этой страной. Я давно разучился.

– Вы родились здесь?

– О, не совсем здесь, но близко. – Неопределённый жест рукой. – К счастью, этот прекрасный город ещё не успел достаточно потрепать мне нервы... В нём я чувствую себя как дома.

– Не думаю, что могу сказать то же самое.

– Так как вы находите Сорренто? – мгновенно оживляется юноша.

– Я нахожу, что здесь слишком жарко.

– Это с непривычки. Климат Британии очень отличается от нашего. На самом деле, в этом городе есть своя магия… Разрешите, я подолью вина?

Северус не отвечает, не отрывая от собеседника подчёркнуто равнодушного взгляда. Ферра управляется с графином так ловко, словно всю свою жизнь только и делал, что прислуживал за столом.

– Вам нравится вино, мистер Снейп?

– Странный вопрос.

– О, ничего странного. – Юноша смеётся. – Просто это, в каком-то смысле, и мой ресторан тоже.

– Вот как? Значит, вы владелец?

– Не совсем так… Ресторан принадлежит моему другу. Я – всего лишь управляющий, но, поверьте, не меньше него забочусь о нашей репутации.

Его движения преисполнены аристократизма – точь-в-точь Люциус Малфой в молодые годы. И всё-таки в них есть некоторая нервозность: слишком широкий жест рукой, чересчур резкое пожатие плеч, нарочито небрежная поза. У него очень длинные ресницы и узкие ладони, пальцы на скатерти отстукивают неровный ритм. Северус подмечает каждую мелочь, изучая сидящего напротив человека, понемногу подбирая детали паззла, общая картина которого пока ещё неизвестна. Очевидно одно: его нужно собрать. И ещё одно: этот юноша взволнован.

– Вы так жаждали общения со мной, чтобы поговорить о вашей профессии?

Улыбка итальянца чуть увядает:

– Извините, мистер Снейп. Я вовсе не хотел портить ваш отдых. Дело в том, что я всерьёз увлекаюсь зельями и впервые наткнулся на ваши исследования лет пять тому назад. Признаюсь, для меня это было открытие, шок, своего рода катарсис – сочетание научного прагматизма и поразительной новаторской смелости… Вы – настоящий учёный, уважаете теорию и вместе с тем плюёте на неё, не боитесь идти против прославленных мэтров зельеварения, против незыблемых постулатов – да вы вообще ничего не боитесь!

– Никогда не поклонялся идолам и не принимал ничего на веру. – Северус откидывается на спинку стула, не скрывая самодовольной улыбки. – Любая наука в какой-то мере субъективна, как бы она ни стремилась к обратному. Долг учёного – сомневаться во всём и искать новое даже там, где всё давно изучено и найдено.

– Вот и я говорю об этом! – Ферра доверительно наклоняется к нему, лихорадочно блестя глазами. – Современное зельеварение застряло в мёртвой точке, а всё потому, что среди нас так мало настоящих учёных и так много тех, кто мнит себя таковыми. Вы, мистер Снейп, в своё время помогли мне иначе взглянуть на мир, на свои знания и навыки, начать собственные исследования… У меня дома есть полная коллекция ваших трудов, так что в каком-то смысле вы – мой кумир.

Северус скрещивает на груди руки, скептически поднимая бровь. Он никогда не сомневался в своих способностях и даже где-то склонен был слегка – слегка! – переоценивать их, но видеть такое откровенное восхищение оказалось неожиданным и забавным. Молодой человек говорил горячо и искренне, и хотя Северус не собирался верить его словам, они приятно согрели его самолюбие, расшевелив спящее внутри тщеславие. На минуту он словно вернулся в те времена, когда в груди бурлила жажда славы, а голову переполняли идеи и честолюбивые замыслы. И сейчас таких восторженных юношей, как этот Ферра, могли бы быть десятки, а то и сотни, если бы…

Слишком много «если бы».

– Я давно мечтал познакомиться с вами, но в последние несколько лет о вас практически ничего не было слышно. И вот сегодня я вижу вас на открытии – здесь, в моём городе – представляете, какая удача? Сначала я даже не поверил.

– Отчего же не подошли утром? – Северус уже знает, каков будет ответ, и Ферра не обманывает ожиданий:

– Ну... для начала, я не был уверен, что это действительно вы, – говорит он: – Кроме того, не хотел привлекать к вам лишнее внимание. Мне показалось, вы не слишком хотели этого.

– Вот как? – холодно произносит Северус.

– О, я вас так понимаю! Гораций Слагхорн – прекрасный человек, но иногда он бывает слишком назойливым. Я даже обрадовался, что сегодня он крутился вокруг вас и, наконец, оставил меня в покое. И потом, все эти люди… они и без того будут обсуждать ваше возвращение. Не хотелось давать повод лишним сплетням.

Портить свою репутацию тебе не хотелось, думает Северус, насмешливо разглядывая Ферру. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы поверить в то, что этот юнец не наслаждается своей неожиданной популярностью или хоть сколько-нибудь устал от неё. Как и в то, что вызвана она научными достижениями, а не смазливой внешностью и бесспорным обаянием.

А ведь мальчик действительно красив – глупо отрицать очевидное. Только слепой не заметил бы гладкости кожи, шёлка тёмных волос, волнами спадающих на лоб и виски, не по-южному голубых глаз, стройной, по-юношески хрупкой фигуры. Ему, наверное, чуть больше двадцати, он неглуп, общителен, определённо умеет заводить знакомства…

И главное: у него есть друг, удивительно похожий на Гарри Поттера.

– Вы больше не пьёте, мистер Снейп. Вас всё устраивает? Ужин? Вино?

– Вполне.

– Возьмите с собой ещё одну бутылку – очень хорошее бургундское, урожай 1998. Вы сегодня у нас в гостях, так что не беспокойтесь об оплате.

– Нет необходимости, – выплёвывает Северус, поднимаясь и извлекая из кошелька новенькую разменянную купюру: – Сдачу отдайте официанту.

– И всё же, позвольте мне…

Он резко замолкает, наткнувшись на ледяной предупреждающий взгляд, и вздрагивает, будто уколовшись.

Северус уходит, сухо кивнув на прощание, всей кожей ощущая, что Ферра пристально смотрит ему вслед.

***

Удивительная вещь – память. Совершенно не подчиняется приказам головного мозга. Иногда Северус думает, что она обладает своей волей: сначала кропотливо и тщательно пишет книгу жизни, чтобы потом по собственному желанию вырывать из неё страницы. И кажется, нет их, утеряны безвозвратно – но вдруг происходит какая-то мелочь: случайная встреча, разговор, знакомое лицо – и срабатывает катализатор. Вырванные страницы картинками пестрят перед глазами, полузабытые ощущения засасывают в водоворот, и происходит реакция – словно долгий бессмысленный эксперимент неожиданно обернулся успехом. Новый, неизвестный состав готов, настаивается в котле, а ты тупо смотришь на него и не знаешь, каков будет эффект. Так и живёшь, будто варишь сложное зелье.

За последние два дня Северус вспомнил даже то, о чём решил забыть раз и навсегда. Тот вечер, когда Гарри сказал, что уходит. Когда пытался что-то объяснить, в очередной раз бессмысленно попросить прощение, но Северус рявкнул на него так, что он отшатнулся, нахмурившись. Дальше разговор продолжался холодно и отстранённо, они выпили чай, обсудили дальнейшие планы Поттера на жизнь (Северус молчал, а Гарри рассказывал, что завтра покинет Британию и отправится «куда-нибудь» – как всегда чудесный, детально продуманный план) и легли спать. Северус смотрел в потолок, слушая ровное дыхание Гарри, пока за окном не рассвело, а длинные тени в спальне не побледнели от солнца.

– Проводишь меня на поезд? – рассеянно спросил Гарри, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу посреди коридора. Рядом стояла небольшая дорожная сумка, и Северус зачем-то взглянул на неё.

Гарри перехватил его взгляд:

– Я заберу остальные вещи позже, хорошо?

– Тебя здесь не будет.

– Нет, я приеду. – Он упрямо покачал головой. – Я приеду, как только… как только разберусь, что к чему. Придумаю, что делать со своей жизнью… Северус, пойми, я не могу так! На меня всё давит здесь: друзья, Аврорат, газеты, даже люди на улицах! Это не жизнь, не моя жизнь, это чёрт знает…

– Достаточно. Твои мотивы меня не касаются.

– Ну зачем ты так? – несчастным голосом спросил Поттер: – Неужели нельзя притвориться, что моя судьба хоть немного тебя волнует?

Это было уже слишком. Бесполезно, бессмысленно. Они пытались поговорить об этом вчера, но не смогли. Они никогда больше не смогут говорить друг с другом.

Северус отвернулся:

– Счастливого пути, Поттер. Надеюсь, ты, – пожалеешь об этом, – найдёшь то, что так старательно ищешь.

Это было сказано почти искренне. Северус чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Гарри и знал, что в эту секунду он пытается подобрать слова и нервно кусает нижнюю губу. Уходи, уходи скорее.

– Что ж… до встречи, Северус.

Дверь закрылась бесшумно.

Странная вещь – память. С тех пор прошло восемь лет, а картинка перед глазами настолько яркая, будто Поттер ушёл минуту назад. И тяжесть в груди – живая, как прежде.

Старые раны иногда кровоточат, и, наверное, однажды он сможет к этому привыкнуть.

* — тёплое местечко (ит).


	5. Гарри Поттер — мечтатель и циник

Вот она – знакомая до мельчайших деталей дверь. Дорожка, ведущая к ней – белая, уложенная плотно прилегающими друг к другу камнями – кажется совсем узкой из-за разросшихся вокруг пышных кустов миндаля. Маленький сад прекрасен в любое время года, но сейчас, летом он цветёт как-то по-особенному: жёлтые акации, лиловые бугенвиллии, синие орхидеи и восхитительные белые розы – крупные, размером с кулак. Возле самого крыльца распустились лилии – тонкие и хрупкие, на длинных стебельках. Главное украшение этого сада.

Красиво. Очень красиво. Чем-то напоминает оранжерею мадам Спраут, вот только эти растения не имеют к магии никакого отношения.

Вдохнув всей грудью густой, пряный запах цветов, Гарри с глупой улыбкой поворачивает ключ в замке. Делает шаг в прихожую – и застывает, поражённый.

Картина, представшая перед ним, легко сошла бы за сцену из какого-нибудь дорогого порнофильма. Гибкая загорелая спина, подтянутая задница, густые вьющиеся волосы, разбросанные по плечам… Капля пота длинно стекает вниз, прочерчивая дорожку от шеи до ягодиц, бёдра размеренно приподнимаются… Только чьи-то торчащие волосатые ноги портят общую эстетику.

Тело в кресле из мягкой кожи томно выгибается, голова откидывается назад, и тишину разрывает низкий гортанный стон, полный разнузданной, жадной похоти.

– Ну я же просил, не в прихожей! – стонет Гарри, устало прикрывая глаза рукой: – Мерлин, почему я должен смотреть на это?

– Э-э… прости, Гарри. – Юноша в кресле, всё ещё тяжело дыша, виновато поворачивается к нему: – Мы сейчас тут всё уберём.

Бросив взгляд на пустые бутылки из-под пива и разбросанные ошмётки еды, когда-то бывшие сэндвичем, Гарри стонет снова и поспешно скрывается в своей спальне.

Минут через пятнадцать Каллисто Ферра в белом банном халате и с влажными после душа волосами нерешительно заглядывает к нему.

– Быстро же ты его выпроводил.

– Быстро, скажешь тоже. – Фыркнув, он без спроса валится на чужую кровать, испустив блаженный вздох: – Я уж думал, не отвяжется. Собирался остаться на ночь.

– Ещё чего.

– Я так ему и сказал. Мол, живу не один, бла-бла, а он как закатит истерику – какого, да ты с ним спишь, а меня гонишь, обманщик, шлюха... Полный набор. Хорошо, сам ушёл. Думал, в драку полезет.

– Кто на этот раз? – интересуется Гарри, пытаясь параллельно разбирать бумаги, кучей сваленные на письменном столе.

– Да так, обычный маггл. Не стоило тебе при нём упоминать Мерлина.

Он широко зевает, по-кошачьи потягиваясь всем телом.

– Ты меня, конечно, извини, но мне все эти твои приятели на одну ночь до одного места… до тех пор, пока я не застаю вас в собственной прихожей. В моём любимом раскладном кресле. – Гарри хмуро смотрит на него. – Я ведь уже просил. Неужели нельзя трахаться у себя? В твоём распоряжении целых три комнаты!

– Да, да, знаю, прости, – виновато отвечает Каллисто. – Просто сегодня всё произошло так неожиданно…

Фыркнув, Гарри раздражённо отворачивается:

– Ясно. Как всегда.

– Почему ты такой расстроенный? – Не вставая с кровати, друг подползает ближе, заботливо накрывая рукой его колено. – Был тяжёлый день?

– Эти финансы когда-нибудь сведут меня с ума... Никогда не любил арифмантику.

– Бедный Гарри. – Он хитро улыбается: – Завёл себе маггловский бизнес – теперь терпи.

– А ты у нас, часом, поработать не хочешь? – Гарри скрещивает на груди руки, требовательно приподнимая бровь.

Каллисто задумчиво молчит, с интересом его разглядывая.

– Эй! Спишь с открытыми глазами?

– Слушай, этот твой жест... Где-то я его видел совсем недавно.

Гарри вздыхает:

– Жест как жест. Не увиливай.

– Да ладно, поработаю я, но только чуть позже. И у себя. Не могу работать в твоём присутствии, mio caro*.

Он беззаботно смеётся и легко вскакивает с постели, окончательно скомкав и без того смятое одеяло:

– Я покурю у тебя. Ты не против?

Пока он ищет свои сигареты, Гарри возвращается к увесистой стопке бумаг. На самом верху – не распечатанные ещё письма, которые он не успел прочесть с утра. Здесь вся корреспонденция вперемешку – и маггловская, и магическая. Правда, последней с каждым годом приходит всё меньше и меньше.

– Снова Марк пишет?

Каллисто с любопытством заглядывает через плечо. Гарри шутливо пихает его в бок и тянется к верхнему конверту:

– Он самый.

– Как там поживает главный мужчина в твоей жизни? Соскучился?

– Перестань, – морщится Гарри: – Ты же знаешь, всё давно в прошлом.

Присев на корточки на удобной деревянной софе, Каллисто широко распахивает окно. Вечерний город мгновенно проникает в комнату: музыка, шум машин, рокот мотоциклистов, отдалённое жужжание людских голосов – и неповторимые звуки моря, с размаху бьющегося о скалистый берег.

– Зачем тогда продолжать общение? Если вы друг друга не любите.

Чиркнув спичкой, он с наслаждением затягивается, лениво глядя, как тонкая струйка сигаретного дыма медленно растворяется в темноте улицы.

– Мы друг друга любим. Просто дружба у нас вышла куда лучше, чем отношения.

– Дружба, – хмыкает Каллисто. – Ну-ну. Смотрю, у тебя много таких друзей.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Гарри смотрит на него, прищурившись. И помолчав, тихо добавляет: – У меня немного друзей. Совсем немного.

Каллисто не отвечает, продолжая выпускать дым в открытое окно. Выбрасывает окурок и вновь тянется к мятой пачке.

– А что насчёт тебя? – спрашивает Гарри. – Не надоело распыляться на мимолётных любовников? Когда ты познакомишь меня, – смешок, – _с главным мужчиной в твоей жизни?_

Застыв на мгновение, Каллисто медленно поворачивает голову и долго, пристально смотрит на Гарри. Впустую: тот продолжает копаться в бумагах, не глядя на него.

– О чём ты? – наконец, следует беззаботный ответ. – Мне всего двадцать три. Не хочу ни от кого зависеть. К тому же, я совершенно не умею быть верным.

– Но и один ты не можешь быть, – констатирует Поттер. – Предпочитаешь менять любовников каждый день, не запоминая ни лиц, ни имён... так лучше?

– Да. – Щелчком отбросив недокуренную сигарету, Каллисто ловко спрыгивает на пол, – так лучше. Не люблю одиночество. И в этом, il mio amico**, наше с тобой главное различие.

Подмигнув Гарри и подхватив со стола добрую половину макулатуры, он посылает ему шутливый воздушный поцелуй:

– Читай свои письма, Поттер. А я пойду работать на благо нашего ресторана.

Друг тихонько притворяет за собой дверь. Гарри проводит рукой по лицу, будто смахивая невидимую паутину и, хмыкнув, тихо говорит – отвечая своим собственным мыслям:

– Ты ошибаешься. Я не люблю одиночество. Но так уж вышло, что мы с ним на короткой ноге.

***

Залпом опрокинув в себя оставшийся в кружке чай, Гарри, наконец, откладывает в сторону письмо Марка.

Он перечитал его три раза, улыбаясь без особой на то причины – просто оттого, что где-то в мире есть человек, который относится к тебе по-настоящему хорошо, без примесей чего-то иного. Редкость в его теперешней жизни – впрочем, как и в той, другой.

Они познакомились четыре года назад, когда Гарри временно обитал во Франции, снимая крошечную мансарду под самой крышей и таскаясь по культурным мероприятиям. Встреча вышла нелепой. Гарри стоял в гигантской очереди в Лувр – и случайно облил соседа спереди растворимым кофе из стаканчика. Помнится, тогда было очень стыдно, а мужчина прятал улыбку в воротнике пальто, разглядывая его смущённую физиономию. Лувр был благополучно забыт, они разговорились, выпили за знакомство – и как-то неожиданно переспали. Гарри потом долго удивлялся: как так вышло?

С Марком было легко: казалось, они знакомы целую вечность. Легко было сразу, с первых дней отношений, несмотря на пятнадцатилетнюю разницу в возрасте – это обстоятельство скорее привлекло, чем оттолкнуло Гарри. Было и ещё одно различие, которое могло стать серьёзным препятствием, но так и не стало: Марк ничего не знал о магии. Он вращался в элитных творческих кругах, ставил спектакли по всей Европе, никогда не учился в Хогвартсе и прекрасно себя чувствовал без волшебной палочки. Кажется, именно от него Гарри подцепил эту заразу – желание жить и зарабатывать как маггл. Нет, он не отказался от магии полностью, но с тех пор старался не использовать её без крайней необходимости и больше не стремился отыскать магический квартал в каждом новом городе своего бесконечного марафона.

Наверное, это должно быть забавным: самые длительные отношения в его жизни случились именно с магглом. Промотавшись по миру год и совокупляясь на каждой горизонтальной поверхности, они многому друг у друга научились. Гарри, наконец, почувствовал потребность найти своё место – прекратить _искать_ и по-настоящему _найти_. Не просто место в огромном, полном приключений мире, но дом, куда захочется возвращаться. Рядом с человеком, к которому захочется.

Как это ни парадоксально, Марк не мог стать таким человеком, и они оба это понимали. Даже расставались почти в шутку: его любовник тогда сказал, раскурив свою старомодную сигару:

– Помяни моё слово, между нами ни черта не изменится. Раз секс не стал помехой нашим отношениям, то его отсутствие не станет тем более.

Гарри потом понял, что он имел в виду. Когда увидел, как мало по своей сути дружба отличается от любви, и какой разной бывает эта самая любовь. Он любил своих друзей – безумно, всем сердцем, и приблизительно так же любил Марка – желание трахаться отнюдь не портило взаимное доверие. Он знал, что бывает другая любовь – та, что идёт рука об руку с болью. С сумасшествием и одержимостью. С ревностью и истериками. На грани ненависти. Он уже испытывал нечто подобное.

Он помнил свои чувства к Северусу смутно, ведь они случились тогда, когда он ещё не пытался препарировать любовь. Да и слишком многое было после. Память подёрнулась мутной дымкой, раны затянулись – остались обрывки, из которых он быстро научился выбирать только хорошее. Осталась благодарность и память сердца, та самая, что заставила его увлечься Марком – высоким худым брюнетом с выдающимися мозгами и столь же выдающимся носом.

Гарри улыбается и идёт заваривать новую порцию любимого английского чая.

Бухнув в кружку положенную дольку лимона, он расталкивает бёдрами пустые коробки из-под новой мебели (надо не забыть разобрать на неделе) и, насвистывая мотив «Травиаты», с чувством победителя возвращается за свой стол.

Так, что тут у нас дальше...

Традиционно, несколько писем от поклонниц. Нет, не тех, что были у Гарри Поттера – тот давно растерял свою бравую армию верных девушек, да и нет больше такого – исчез, сгинул, разве что Каллисто в курсе его настоящего прошлого. Здесь его знают под фамилией матери, ничего оригинальней Гарри в голову не пришло. «Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за отсутствие воображения, Поттер!» – сказал бы Северус, случайно встретив на улице Гарри Эванса. «Ваша правда, профессор. Простите, что окончательно разочаровал вас».

Он фыркает абсурдности собственной фантазии. Всё изменилось теперь: Северус давно не профессор, а Гарри не его ученик. Он даже не Поттер больше.

Да и в конце концов, какова вероятность, что Северус Снейп случайно встретит на улице своего бывшего любовника? Учитывая, что Гарри уже пару лет как носу не кажет из Сорренто – практически нулевая.

Что же касается поклонниц... у синьора Эванса они появились не так давно. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как дела пошли в гору, и его маленький ресторанчик стал популярным местом среди молодёжи и гостей постарше – из тех, что мнят себя остатками уходящей интеллигенции. Часть славы заведения предсказуемо досталась его хозяину, и вскоре новость о молодом привлекательном бизнесмене с грустными глазами и таинственным прошлым заполнила маленький городок. Гарри Эванс стал завидным женихом – звание, хорошо знакомое мистеру Поттеру. А стремительно растущая известность Каллисто Ферры только увеличила количество посетителей, прибавив к ним деятелей науки и представителей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации.

При мысли о друге Гарри не может сдержать неожиданный смешок – внезапный и необъяснимый, как и весь этот человек. Каллисто относится к той редкой породе людей, которые с одинаковой лёгкостью способны вызвать улыбку и гнев – в зависимости от того, что требует ситуация – а потом использовать это в своих интересах. Выходец из самых низших слоёв развратного, полуразложившегося общества, он был грязью под ногтями всех тех, кто теперь раболепно жмёт ему руки. Безупречно впитав в себя светские манеры, до блеска отточив свой ум и талант, он стал частью высшего света, который ненавидит и презирает таких, как он. Разве можно не закрыть глаза на некоторые... слабости при виде ангельской, обворожительной улыбки?

Гарри не раз видел, какой жестокой и беспощадной может быть эта улыбка. О, её хозяин умеет постоять за себя! Острый язык и ум вкупе с типично слизеринской хитростью позволяли Каллисто выходить сухим из воды, оставляя позади соперников, а страсть к науке и умение заводить знакомства открыли дорогу в будущее. Гарри знает, что он не всегда был таким: ещё несколько лет назад этот перепуганный мальчик бежал от своего прошлого, которое оказалось слишком едким, чтобы оставить его в покое, и в итоге пропитало насквозь, проникнув под кожу. У него не было никого, и, наверное, именно поэтому он так дорожил Гарри. С ним и другими близкими – с теми, кто появился позже – Каллисто был тёплым и уютным, как мягкий вязаный шарф. Он, как никто другой, умел поднимать настроение и превращать любой день в праздник; он готов был решать твои проблемы и мстить твоим обидчикам.

Но несмотря на то, через что ему пришлось пройти, Каллисто так и остался большим ребёнком. Он шёл по жизни легко, играя в неё, как в шахматы или покер, но отчаянно нуждался в любви. Гарри был старше и против воли чувствовал ответственность за него, хорошо зная, к чему может привести подобная беспечность. В конце концов, ему тоже везло не всегда.

Откинув волосы со лба и широко зевнув, он поудобней устраивается на мягком стуле. Стул кажется гигантским, и Гарри утопает в нём, как в перине.

Хочется спать, но письма издевательски белеют на столе, бумага мнётся и шелестит под пальцами.

Потенциальные невесты в этот раз расщедрились: целых пятнадцать писем за неделю! Страшно представить, сколько висит в его электронной почте... Гарри грешит тем, что иногда отвечает на них – от скуки, разумеется – но ведь должны же в этом городе когда-нибудь закончиться незамужние женщины!

Жаль, что Каллисто не скрывает своей ориентации, думает Гарри, чувствуя нотку зависти к свободолюбивому другу. Если бы у дамочек был хоть один шанс, они бы быстро переключились на красивого итальянца – такой харизмы у Гарри не было отродясь.

– Лучше бы ты открылся, mio caro, – рассмеялся тот как-то в ответ на его очередные жалобы: – Получал бы сообщения от парней, проводил бы ночи с удовольствием – всё лучше, чем глупые женские признания.

У мужчин всё намного проще – это истинная правда. Хочется секса – иди и возьми, любишь кого-то – скажи прямо. Это только в его жизни всё вечно шло наперекосяк. Видимо, есть люди, у которых никогда и ничего не бывает просто.

Стопка писем неожиданно подходит к концу. Гарри откладывает в сторону последний конверт от Байс (надо будет ответить ей позже) и окидывает комнату долгим потерянным взглядом.

Не стоило ждать, в который раз думает Гарри. Ты сам виноват, что они не пишут. Сколько раз обещал навестить их? Аппарировать в Лондон – дело пары секунд. Ты не видел их восемь лет, так что нечего строить из себя жертву, преданную друзьями.

Но ведь они, они тоже обещали приехать. Устроить себе отпуск в Италии, познакомить Гарри с маленькой Розой. Но до сих пор – ничего, только редкие письма.

В последний раз весточка от Рона и Гермионы приходила пару месяцев назад. Они подробно рассказывали о своей жизни и, видно, искали темы для разговора; точнее, искала Гермиона, Рон вообще не особенно дружит с пером. Но с каждым годом точек соприкосновения становится всё меньше, письма – формальнее и короче. И ни одна из сторон не торопится спасать стремительно гибнущую дружбу.

Внезапно ужасно хочется стащить у Каллисто сигаретку. Но Гарри не позволяет себе этой слабости: он сметает со стола ненужные бумаги и достаёт свой ноутбук, чтобы до поздней ночи пытаться извлечь из себя правильные слова. Слова для своей будущей книги.

***

– Съедите что-нибудь, синьор Эванс?

Вздрогнув, Гарри поднимает на девушку рассеянный взгляд:

– Ты напугала меня, Байс. И как у тебя получается подкрадываться так незаметно?

– Извините. – Она делает шутливый реверанс, отчего тёмные кудряшки пружинисто взлетают в воздух. – Вы всегда так погружены в себя, когда работаете, а я вечно об этом забываю.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри делает приглашающий жест рукой:

– Прошу, синьорина. Посидите со мной немного.

– А как же работа? – спрашивает она с напускной серьёзностью. – Вы же потом и уволите меня за халатность.

– У меня не так много официанток, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Тем более, таких хорошеньких.

Байс смеётся – звонко, как все молодые девушки. В шумном зале, под тихий аккомпанемент фортепиано её смех звучит, словно перезвон колокольчиков на ветру.

– Ещё немного, шеф, и я подумаю, что вы со мной флиртуете.

– По-твоему, это невозможно?

Чинно разгладив складки форменного платья, она окидывает Гарри долгим оценивающим взглядом и тут же фыркает, моментально разрушая иллюзию взрослости.

– Скажете тоже! Как будто я вас не знаю. Если и женитесь, то точно не на мне.

Окликнув одного из новеньких официантов, Гарри велит принести бутылку шампанского и пару бокалов. Он заговорщицки подмигивает Байс и наливает ей чуть меньше половины, мгновенно опустошая свой. Золотистая жидкость пузырится и пенится, щекоча гортань, тёплой волной опускается в желудок.

Тёмные, янтарные глаза Байс вспыхивают весельем. Она понимающе кивает и незаметно прикладывает палец к губам, будто теперь они сообщники, и она обязуется во что бы то ни стало хранить молчание.

– Не на тебе? Тогда на ком же? – Гарри вдруг становится любопытно.

Прежде чем ответить, Байс задумчиво вертит бокал в руке, и, зачем-то понюхав шампанское, делает пару маленьких глотков.

– Не знаю, как объяснить, – поморщившись, говорит она. – Вам другая нужна... взрослая. Серьёзная. Чтобы много знала про жизнь и пережила многое. Чтобы вам ни в чём не уступала, вела за собой... Вот в такую вы влюбитесь без памяти и всю жизнь любить будете.

Распахнув глаза, Гарри делает слишком большой глоток – и давится. Он хочет спросить, откуда Байс набралась всех этих глупостей, но почему-то спрашивает другое:

– А она? Она будет меня любить?

– Какой вы смешной, синьор Эванс. – Она и вправду смеётся. – Вас же все любят.

Глядя на неё, Гарри тоже хочется улыбаться. Иногда он думает о том, как бы отреагировала эта девушка, узнав, почему её шеф никогда не женится. Наверное, просто приняла бы как должное – она вообще принимала мир таким, как он есть.

– Так что, синьор Эванс, закажете устриц? Ваших любимых, под кисло-сладким соусом.

Он рассеянно кивает, и девушка тут же проворно вскакивает со своего места, торопясь сообщить на кухню. Возвращается она с таким гордым видом, будто только что приняла заказ, как минимум, у министра.

– _Сегодня утром... я был разбужен, о белла чао, белла чао, белла чао,_ – мурлычет Байс себе под нос. – _Сегодня утром я был разбужен... и увидал в окно врага...***_

– Байс, ты случайно не видела Каллисто?

Гарри обводит взглядом зал, пытаясь отыскать среди гостей белоснежную рубашку своего управляющего, но сегодня в ресторане «Il posto caldo» банкет, и найти кого-то в толпе людей практически невозможно.

– Синьора Ферру? Был где-то. – Пожимает плечами девушка: – Кажется, на кухне. Поискать его?

– Нет-нет, я сам. Покарауль пока шампанское.

Кухня приветствует Гарри белизной и жаром, которым, кажется, насквозь пропитался воздух. Он клубится, устремляясь прочь от множества кастрюль и сковородок всех форм и размеров, оседает каплями пара на стенах и потолке. Заметив Гарри, работники радостно улыбаются, а один из поваров даже машет ему половником. Другой подходит узнать, не нужно ли чего, мельком предлагает попробовать только что приготовленный соус. Гарри знает: это сердце ресторана, и здесь его любят.

Не обнаружив Каллисто среди гремящих кастрюль, многие из которых по размеру ничуть не уступают котлам на уроках зельеварения, он заглядывает в кладовую и на склад, обходит стороной кабинет шеф-повара и, наконец, как-то незаметно оказывается у дверей чёрного входа. Уже делает шаг, чтобы выйти и глотнуть свежего воздуха, но слышит знакомый голос – и замирает, силясь определить его источник.

– Я так и не понял, к чему вы мне всё это говорите, Валуа.

– Что же тут непонятного? Не будь Гильдия заинтересована в вас, мы бы с вами сейчас здесь не стояли.

Тяжёлая деревянная дверь чуть приоткрыта, и сквозь щель в крошечный коридор проникают тонкая струйка сигаретного дыма и негромкие голоса. Один из них явно принадлежит Каллисто, а вот второй Гарри слышит впервые. Поддавшись порыву, он подкрадывается ближе и вглядывается в маленький клочок неба за дверью, до предела напрягая слух. Аромат чужой тайны, к которой он вот-вот прикоснётся, пьянит, и полузабытые ощущения сладкой дрожью растекаются по венам. На секунду Гарри словно вновь возвращается в мрачные коридоры Хогвартса, готовый рисковать жизнью и спасать мир. Северус называл это чувство «шилом в заднице». Они – гордо именовали его «жаждой приключений».

– Иными словами, вам нужна моя помощь.

– Помощь – это громко сказано, Каллисто, – говорит незнакомец с нарочитой фамильярностью. – Скорее, сотрудничество, в котором вы заинтересованы ничуть не меньше.

В проёме на мгновение показывается красная рубашка говорившего, но Гарри удаётся разглядеть только широкую, обтянутую атласом спину и затылок с редкими пегими залысинами.

– Вот как? Хотелось бы знать, откуда такая уверенность.

– Ну как же, как же… Вы молоды, амбициозны, не лишены определённых… _талантов._ – Он делает заметный акцент на последнем слове. – При хорошем раскладе вас ждёт блестящее будущее. Патенты, заказы, собственная лаборатория… Известность, в конце концов. В наших силах этому поспособствовать.

– Вы сказали, при хорошем раскладе. – В голосе Каллисто Гарри чудится осторожная усмешка. – А как насчёт плохого?

– Вы быстро схватываете, – одобрительно тянет человек, которого назвали Валуа. – При плохом раскладе перспективы не столь радужные… Я так думаю, – после паузы добавляет он. – А что скажете вы?

На минуту за дверью повисает тревожное, напряжённое молчание, только горький дым равномерно заполняет прохладный вечерний воздух. В полутьме неосвещённой улицы ярко тлеет огонёк сигареты, и Гарри различает длинные ухоженные пальцы, сжимающие её чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

– Вы понимаете, что ваше предложение выглядит как шантаж? – Пальцы исчезают из поля зрения, и новая струйка дыма проникает сквозь узкую щель, щекочет ноздри.

– Нисколько. Всего лишь взаимовыгодная сделка. Вы ничем не рискуете, напротив, получите возможность развить свои навыки, усилить влияние. Может быть – кто знает? – впоследствии даже стать членом Гильдии. Впрочем, если откажетесь...

Он не договаривает, но молчит так красноречиво, что не остаётся сомнений в том, что именно ожидает его собеседника, если вдруг случится подобная неприятность. Невозмутимо стряхнув пепел на землю, Каллисто смеётся – коротко и отрывисто:

– Я понимаю. Не понимаю только одного: почему вы пришли с этим ко мне?

– А отчего бы и не к вам? У нас есть то, что интересует вас, а в ваших силах достать то, что нужно нам. Всё предельно просто.

– То есть, я должен раздобыть для вас его разработки, – говорит он задумчиво. – И любую информацию, касающуюся его исследований за последние несколько лет… С чего вы вообще взяли, что эти таинственные исследования существуют? Может быть, он давно ушёл из науки.

– Не говорите глупостей. – В голосе незнакомца слышится недовольство. – Этот человек – гениальный зельевар, и он никуда не ушёл, только перестал афишировать свою работу. Откуда нам это известно – не вашего ума дела. Ваша задача – войти в круг его доверенных лиц и выяснить всё возможное и невозможное. Даже если окажется, что он ничего не скрывает, вы от этого только выиграете.

Он явно теряет терпение, думает Гарри, беспокойно оглядываясь и вновь приникая к приоткрытой двери. Если его застанут в такой позе, будет довольно трудно выдумать правдоподобное объяснение.

– Насколько я знаю, он очень закрытый человек. И вряд ли поделится тайнами с первым встречным.

– Разумеется, не поделится, – сдержанно отвечает Валуа, будто объясняет нечто элементарное. – Потому-то вы и нужны нам, Каллисто. Уверен, вам будет нетрудно сблизиться с этим человеком. Возможно, даже стать его учеником... Или не только учеником. Всё, на что хватит вашей фантазии. Для нас главное – информация.

– Не только учеником? – задумчиво переспрашивает Каллисто. – Так вы думаете, он?..

– Я не думаю. Я знаю.

– О.

И снова молчание, нарушаемое лишь слабым постукиванием капель по пальмовым листьям. Дождь пошёл, запоздало отмечает Гарри, осторожно отступая в темноту коридора. А эти двое сейчас договорятся. Уже почти договорились.

– Почему он так интересует вас? – спрашивает Каллисто, не скрывая любопытства в голосе. – Разве он может представлять какую-то опасность для Гильдии? Какую-то... ценность?

– Он сам, разумеется, нет. Но его разработки – и то, и другое.

Неудачно вдохнув табак и закашлявшись, незнакомец смачно сплёвывает в сторону. Гарри видит, как падает на крыльцо сигарета, как нога в чёрном лакированном ботинке тщательно топчет окурок.

– Кхм... Если всё действительно так, как вы говорите…

– Полно! – Фальшиво удивляется Валуа. – Зачем мне обманывать вас? Вот, – шуршание пиджака, – моя визитка. Позвоните или отправьте сову, когда надумаете. Но учтите: у нас мало времени. – Он по-отечески кладёт руку на плечо, скрытое белоснежной рубашкой. – А сейчас возвращайтесь в ресторан, пока не промокли.

Он сказал «когда», понимает Гарри. Он не сказал «если». Мысли носятся в голове стайкой корнуэльских пикси, но скрипнувшая дверь мгновенно возвращает его в реальность, заставляя вздрогнуть.

– Гарри? – Друг удивлённо заглядывает ему в лицо. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Искал тебя... – Он колеблется не больше секунды: – С кем ты разговаривал?

Каллисто продолжает беспокойно всматриваться в Гарри, словно прикидывая, что именно тот успел услышать.

– Да, да, я слышал ваш разговор, – нетерпеливо. – Кто этот тип, Каллисто? Что ему от тебя нужно?

Тяжело вздохнув, Ферра бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и чуть заметно качает головой. Однако ответ звучит неожиданно мягко:

– Не лезь в это, Гарри. Я сам во всём разберусь.

– Послушай. – Поттер настойчиво сжимает его плечи, – я не знаю, о ком вы говорили, но тебе определённо нужна помощь. Этот толстяк шантажировал тебя! Как ты можешь идти на поводу? Он наверняка опасен, и я…

– Гарри, это моё дело, – твёрдо повторяет Каллисто, решительно отстраняя его руки. – Повторяю, я _сам_ во всём разберусь.

– Но…

– Не нужно меня опекать! – с неожиданной злостью бросает он. И быстрым шагом уходит прочь, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

_* — мой дорогой (ит)._

_** — мой друг (ит)._

_*** — Отрывок из итальянской народной песни._


	6. Две встречи

Второй раз Северус увидел его на четвёртый день своего пребывания в Сорренто, и этот маленький промежуток времени дал возможность прийти в себя, собрать воедино волю и мысли.

Когда этим утром он открыл глаза, то испытал странное, не поддающееся логике ощущение: это случится сегодня. А, может быть, всё это он придумал уже потом, после, когда встреча всё-таки произошла.

С самого утра стоит прекрасная погода – даже Северус вынужден признать это. С океана дует солёный бриз, дрожит в воздухе каплями влаги, а палящее солнце укрыто гроздьями облаков – ослепительно белых на фоне синего неба. Небо спокойно, и всё вокруг словно застыло, зависло в одной точке: и воздух, и прохлада, и сам город, будто подчинившийся своей первобытной, древней как мир магии.

Северус идёт по аллеям и переулкам, гадая, чувствуют ли остальные люди нечто подобное. Летняя рубашка с коротким рукавом, которую он всё же приобрёл после долгих раздумий, совсем не пропускает жара, и, несмотря на открытые руки, он чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Застарелая Тёмная метка – выцветшая, поблёкшая – почти неразличима на коже, и вблизи напоминает татуировку, которую неудачно пытались стереть. Но Северус всё равно неосознанно прижимает руки к телу.

Ты спятил, говорит он себе, наблюдая за весёлыми жителями и беззаботными туристами. Они выглядят даже счастливей обычного, радуясь тому, что спала жара и можно гулять по улицам даже в полдень, не защищаясь кепками и солнечными очками. И Северус пожимает плечами, и идёт вперед, почти не глядя по сторонам, и сливается с толпой, которая отчего-то больше не пугает. Он видит красивую молодую женщину с коляской в руках, мальчика, кормящего толстого уличного кота и ловит себя на желании улыбнуться – нелепом, недопустимом желании. Нервно дёрнув уголками губ и поморщившись, словно проглотил так любимый Поттером лимон, он сворачивает на улицу Сан-Франческо и направляется в сторону парка, откуда доносится быстрая, стремительная мелодия.

Она нарастает с каждой секундой, и вскоре Северусу удаётся разглядеть её источник – потрёпанные чёрные колонки, бесцеремонно расставленные в траве, прямо среди магнолий. Один из динамиков промят внутрь, но звук всё равно такой, что закладывает уши, а рядом... рядом – толпа людей. Сомкнув круг плотным кольцом, наседая друг на друга, они что-то кричат и двигаются в такт музыке, похожие на сектантов, проводящих тёмный обряд или мессу. Северус подходит ближе и пытается разглядеть, что именно привлекло их внимание, но из-за многочисленных спин и голов невозможно заглянуть внутрь.

Чувствуя весёлый азарт и какое-то юношеское, упрямое любопытство, он ныряет в гущу людских тел, расчищая себе дорогу локтями, слышит чью-то ругань, свисты, хлопки потных рук, едва не задыхается в этой мясорубке, и в конце концов оказывается во втором ряду, позади низенькой пухлой женщины. Поднимает глаза – ошеломлённый, оглушённый музыкой – и смотрит, смотрит неотрывно.

В центре круга танцуют двое – юноша и девушка, черноволосая, гибкая, совсем молодая. Пышная юбка развевается алым веером, босые ноги так и летают по мягкой стоптанной земле, служащей этим двоим чем-то вроде импровизированной сцены. Взмахнув кудряшками и залихватски притопнув, она с разбегу прыгает в руки своего партнёра – бесстрашно и почти агрессивно. Поймав и раскрутив её вокруг себя, тот ловко ставит девушку на землю, и она отвечает ему замысловатым движением ног и звонким ударом в бубен. Шаг, прогиб спины – музыка пускается в стремительный бег, партнёры меняются местами.

Они не видят ничего вокруг и, кажется, совсем не обращают внимания на восторженных зрителей. И Северус пользуется этим: разглядывает юношу – безнаказанно, сладко, запретно. Ласкает взглядом каждую чёрточку, подмечает каждое движение, каждую каплю пота, стекающую по разгорячённому лицу. Он по-прежнему некрасиво краснеет – щёки и шея будто покрываются неровными ожогами, чуть смягчёнными загаром, но это самое прекрасное зрелище, которое Северус когда-либо видел.

Уперев руки в бока, юноша кружит вокруг партнёрши, сопровождая каждый поворот неуловимым движением ног, оставляющих на почве чуть заметные следы. Он тоже не обут, из всей одежды только шорты и клетчатая рубашка – рукава закатаны по локти, широкий подол так и летает в воздухе. На спине и груди темнеют влажные пятна, волосы растрёпаны до безобразия, но он будто назло стремится окончательно превратить их в воронье гнездо. Несколько мокрых прядей прилипли ко лбу, тело движется непрерывно, спеша за музыкой, ускоряя темп.

Девушка танцует на месте, бьёт в свой бубен снова и снова.

Это длится и длится. Двое в центре круга, казалось, превратились в стремительный вихрь, почти утратив человеческий облик. Юноша с одинаковой лёгкостью гнётся и поднимает свою партнёршу на руки. Северус вдруг чувствует дикую, иррациональную ярость к этой вёрткой девочке в красной юбке, позволяющей ему лапать и таскать себя, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете. Каким-то образом она успевает смеяться и выглядит абсолютно счастливой, поглощённой своим танцем и бубном.

 _Гарри, Гарри, Гарри_ – стучит в висках, попадая в ритм.

Весь облик этого юноши, каждое его движение, каждый шаг источают жар и энергию, молодость и ловкость. Похож, невероятно похож, но ошибиться нельзя, невозможно. Музыка взрывается оглушающей волной звука, танцор кружится так быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот взлетит...

И когда он поднимает глаза и встречает обжигающий чёрный взгляд, Северус перестаёт сомневаться.

Гарри вздрагивает, прожжённый этим взглядом, и цветущая зелень сменяется чернотой, растущей вслед за зрачками. Северус видит на дне этих зрачков свое искажённое отражение.

Он сбегает: справившись с лицом, отворачивается от Поттера и решительно идёт прочь, не обращая внимания на людей, преграждающих ему путь. Секунда, две, три... Может быть, он не узнал, не понял? Если он уйдет отсюда достаточно быстро, всё останется как было, Поттер закончит свой танец, возьмёт эту девушку под руку и поведёт ужинать в свой ресторан. Не вспомнит, не отыщет, и тогда не придётся больше лгать и изображать равнодушие.

Четыре, пять, шесть... Оказавшись на свободе, Северус ускоряет шаг, держит спину прямо, чувствуя, как торопится пульс, а сердце частит как у старика. Музыка за спиной гремит всё так же, зрители танцуют и улюлюкают, на все лады подпевая весёлой песне. Никто не бежит за ним. Никто не окликает.

Словно вор, покидающий место преступления, он пытается двигаться быстро, но осторожно, не привлекая к себе внимания. Уходит той же дорогой, глядя прямо перед собой, и никак не может избавиться от чувства, что его вот-вот нагонят, и тогда всё будет испорчено окончательно. Музыка стихает, Сан-Франческо остаётся позади, Северус пересекает тротуар и, петляя, ныряет в узкую незнакомую улочку, где дома стоят так тесно, что невозможно отделить один от другого. Не оглядываясь, сворачивает в первую попавшуюся арку, прячется под лёгким заклинанием невидимости и замирает, слившись со стеной.

Пару минут всё тихо, но вот он слышит, как кто-то приближается, задыхаясь от быстрого бега и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Интересно, где Поттер успел раздобыть кроссовки?

Гарри останавливается напротив его арки и прислоняется к стене, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Красный, мокрый, в расстёгнутой рубашке, он так красив, что на него больно смотреть. Без привычных очков, без шрама, без выпирающих косточек и рёбер, но всё же прежний. Прежний.

– Чтоб тебя! – рычит он, что есть силы треснув кулаком по стене. Как знакомо.

– Чтоб тебя, Северус Снейп! – орёт Гарри громче. Стайка птиц испуганно взлетает в воздух, спасаясь от его гнева.

Устало скользнув взглядом по арке, Поттер тяжело вздыхает и понуро плетётся обратно. У него такое лицо, будто ему снова пятнадцать, и он только что получил тролль по зельеварению.

Интересно, думает Северус, какое лицо сейчас у меня?

***

– Уваж-жаемые коллеги…

Заместитель председателя Гильдии Зельеваров Томас Шпак весьма неприятный тип. У него гнусавый голос, как будто кто-то зажал ему нос прищепкой, он стоит, уткнувшись в свои бумажки, и сильно тянет букву «ж». Господин заместитель очень высок, худощав и чем-то напоминает то ли сушёный корень мандрагоры, то ли кривой вопросительный знак. Поэтому всю вступительную речь Северус развлекается тем, что пытается невербально потянуть его за большие торчащие уши. Они уже приобрели ярко-розовый оттенок, и Шпак беспокойно ворочается, периодически почёсывая их свободной от бумажки рукой.

Время от времени Северус вылавливает из бесконечного словесного потока отдельные фразы вроде: «Сегодняшние дебаты посвящены полож-жению современной науки Зельеварения в Магмире...», или: «Нам следует обсудить наши последние достиж-жения и тенденции дальнейшего развития...». Направления, которых нужно придерживаться, умелое сочетание теории и практики, усиление влияния в прессе, международное сотрудничество и прочее, прочее… да-да, мистер Шпак, вы очень интересно рассказываете.

По правую руку от Шпака сидят председатель Гильдии Примариус Гилберт и его секретарь-француз Жан де Валуа. Оба в старинных бархатных мантиях, расшитых причудливой серебристой вязью. Тяжёлое, ярко-синее одеяние Гилберта сверкает, переливаясь на солнце, и если приглядеться, можно заметить, как по широкому подолу, повторяя морской пейзаж, накатывают и пенятся высокие волны.

Остальные присутствующие устроились за длинным продолговатым столом, на который вот-вот должны подать вино и сытный обед. Глядя на них, Северус невольно вспоминает собрания Упивающихся, и голод тут же сменяется липкой тошнотой, болезненно сдавившей горло.

Он отворачивается от покрасневшей физиономии Шпака и случайно встречает взгляд внимательных голубых глаз. Каллисто Ферра выглядит непривычно усталым, но улыбается легко и непринуждённо, как тогда, в ресторане. Северус хмуро смотрит в ответ.

– А сейчас я передаю слово Мастеру Зелий из Испании и почётному члену нашей Гильдии, сеньору Диего Алваресу. Его доклад посвящён…

...Все эти нелепые, бессмысленные речи – назойливый комариный писк, монотонное жужжание. Эти люди из разных городов и стран, умные и глупые, талантливые и бездарные, все, все – до отвращения похожи друг на друга. Их слова, их мысли не стоят его стремительно утекающего времени, его уходящих лет, ему незачем сидеть среди них, его место не здесь. Не здесь, но и не рядом с человеком, одно появление которого согревает всех вокруг, точно маленькое солнце.

Очередной докладчик рассуждает о необходимости усовершенствования Перцового зелья, Каллисто Ферра откровенно зевает и лениво салютует ему бокалом с минералкой. Голова гудит, тяжёлое тело словно залили свинцом, и спину всё труднее удерживать прямо. Этой ночью он так и не сомкнул глаз, ворочаясь на влажных простынях, а из окна хищно скалилось море, и серебристые звёзды, казалось, вот-вот спустятся с неба. А когда он встал, чтобы открыть створки и впустить в комнату ночь, одна из них действительно спустилась, разрезав тьму яркой, огненной кометой, и упала куда-то за горизонт.

Он грезил наяву, проваливался в вязкую полудрёму, где свершившееся мешалось с несбыточным, и снова видел Поттера, и себя в тёмной арке, но заклятие невидимости больше не скрывало его тело. Гарри подходил ближе, молчал и разглядывал его так нежно, словно не было этих восьми лет разлуки, словно ничто никогда не вставало между ними. А может, и вправду не было, потому что Поттер казался очень юным и ужасно счастливым, будто так и не познал ни зла, ни одиночества.

– Северус, – говорил Гарри звонко, и это слово не имело ничего общего с разъярённым: «Чтоб тебя, Северус Снейп». Потом он приподнимался на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться его губ, ласкал ладонями щёки и лоб, гладил влажную шею – бережно, как в самый первый раз.

Северус открывал глаза, видел, как над городом занимается рассвет, и зарывался лицом в подушку, до боли сжимая челюсти. Сердце разрывало грудную клетку, тело ломило и жгло, как в печке, но он всё-таки встал, стянул с себя липкую от пота пижаму и подошёл к большому зеркалу у стены. Стоял и смотрел на себя: на своё костлявое тело, худые некрасивые ноги, увитые жилами руки, тёмную поросль в паху и на груди. Он старел: ещё несколько лет, и в волосах появятся седые пряди, а кожа начнёт обвисать – она уже потеряла былую упругость. Он встретился взглядом со своим отражением и не отвёл глаз, глядя, как тонкие обветренные губы его двойника кривятся от отвращения.

Впервые за долгое время собственное тело показалось ему клеткой, неправильной, неподходящей оболочкой. Из него хотелось вылезти, как из старой поношенной мантии.

Но больше всего ему хотелось уехать и никогда, никогда больше не видеть Гарри Поттера.

– Мистер Снейп!

Северус равнодушно разглядывает сидящих перед ним людей, и сходство с жужжащими мухами становится колоссальным. Ему хочется рассмеяться им в лицо.

– Мистер Снейп. – Председатель Гильдии спокоен, как скала, но в глазах поблёскивает холодная сталь: – В чём дело? Вы не слушаете доклад, не откликаетесь на своё имя... Может быть, вы заболели? Или, – добавляет с точно отмеренной улыбкой, – или же, вам просто скучно с нами. Может быть, вам есть что сказать? Мы с удовольствием послушаем. Уверен, это будет весьма... поучительно.

В зале раздаются смешки. Всего несколько смельчаков – недостаточно, чтобы Северус почувствовал себя уязвлённым. Он встаёт, держась очень прямо, и обводит присутствующих долгим тяжёлым взглядом, от которого температура в зале почти ощутимо падает.

– Не сомневайтесь, Гилберт, мне действительно есть, что сказать, – тихо говорит он. – Не доклад, а так... несколько слов на тему наших сегодняшних дебатов. Вы рассуждаете о науке, просчитываете возможности, строите планы, которые никто не будет выполнять. Вы чешете языками вместо того, чтобы взять котёл, черпак, несколько подходящих ингредиентов и создать шедевр. Вы обсуждаете очередную версию зелья от мигрени или экстра чистящий эликсир для домохозяек, тогда как всё это давно никому не интересно. Вы и вся ваша наука – пережитки прошлого века.

В зале повисает мёртвая тишина, и Северус продолжает, чувствуя, как всё тяжёлое, тёмное, что так долго разрушало его, вытекает наружу с каждым новым словом, с каждой шпилькой, брошенной этим людям.

– Современное зельеварение должно ставить себе иные цели. Мы давным-давно научились врачевать тело, но человеческий разум и душа всё ещё недостаточно изучены нами. Как вы думаете, в чём главный недостаток магов? Наше самое слабое место? – Он вновь обводит взглядом присутствующих: – Я назову его вам. Это высокомерие.

– Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Снейп? – подаёт голос пожилая женщина справа. – Объяснитесь!

– Это нетрудно. Мы привыкли презирать магглов, считая себя выше этих людей и их научных достижений. А между тем нам есть, чему у них поучиться. – Северус скрещивает на груди руки: – Маггловская наука давно ушла вперёд и существенно облегчила им жизнь. К примеру, они в совершенстве изучили человеческую психологию. Вот здесь, – он дотрагивается до своего лба, – гораздо больше проблем, чем где-либо ещё. И именно этим нам нужно заниматься.

– Экая чушь, – снисходительно цедит Валуа. – Хотите сказать, у нас нет зелий, воздействующих на разум? А как же Амортенция? Веритасерум, в конце концов?

– Веритасерум пагубно влияет на мозг, как и большинство других подобных ему зелий и заклинаний. Не говоря уже об Амортенции, которая сама по себе – чистый суррогат. Я говорю не о воздействии на разум. Я говорю о реальной возможности расширить границы сознания, открыть нам новые горизонты, помочь в борьбе с человеческим несовершенством. Фобии, комплексы, психические отклонения – вот с чем нужно бороться. Мы можем научиться излечивать безумие, а вместо этого сидим здесь и обсуждаем Перцовое зелье! – Он со скрипом отодвигает тяжёлое кресло и кивает Примариусу Гилберту: – У меня всё, господа.

Ему никто не препятствует. Он успевает перехватить восхищённый взгляд Ферры и внимательный – Гилберта, прежде чем все эти люди остаются позади, за плотно запертой дверью.

Солнечный свет бьёт в глаза, и Северус на несколько мгновений замирает, заслоняясь от него ладонью. А когда убирает руку – из ослепительной белизны проступает самое желанное лицо с глазами цвета природы, жизни и густой травы, разросшейся повсюду, словно сама весна пришла сюда вместе с Гарри.

– Ну привет, – говорит он. – Северус.


	7. Память сердца

Они стоят, глядя в глаза друг другу, будто пытаются разглядеть в человеке напротив что-то близкое, знакомое, важное для обоих. Северус надеется, что отчаяние, сковавшее его душу и тело, не прорывается во взгляде, не отражается на лице.

– Это... ты? Это правда ты?

Голос Гарри кажется почти незнакомым – конечно, окреп и огрубел за эти годы. В нём странная смесь триумфа, радости и какого-то нелепого детского удивления.

– Не узнаёшь? Неужто я так изменился?

Северус позволяет губам растянуться в подобии усмешки, выпуская на волю эту жалкую пародию на человеческую речь. Гарри задумчиво морщит лоб:

– Изменился. – И улыбается какой-то беспомощной улыбкой: – Но, должно быть, не так сильно, как я.

– Что есть, то есть, Поттер. Без своих нелепых очков-велосипедов ты перестал походить на обиженного подростка.

– Поттер... – эхом повторяет Гарри. – Так странно вновь слышать это имя от тебя.

И замолкает, о чём-то напряжённо размышляя. Северус тоже молчит, по-прежнему не доверяя своему голосу, и чувствует себя совершенно по-идиотски.

– Только ты умеешь произносить его... так.

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Приятно видеть, что удивительное красноречие всё ещё не оставило Гарри.

– С такой брезгливостью, и вместе с тем – покровительственно, – продолжает Поттер. – Заставляя чувствовать себя защищённым.

– А ты по-прежнему склонен к бессмысленным рассуждениям.

– Так и есть, – усмехается он. – Должно же во мне быть хоть что-то постоянное?

Северус бы поспорил, но надо экономить силы. Этот разговор опустошает его: каждое слово застревает в глотке, царапая рот. И он наверняка будет длиться целую вечность, ведь это Поттер, он и в очках не видел дальше своего носа.

– Так... как ты меня нашёл?

– Сложил два и два, – просто отвечает Гарри. – Когда вчера увидел тебя в парке, то сначала даже не поверил. Но, если честно, тебя довольно трудно не узнать.

Он хмурится и добавляет после короткой паузы:

– Почему ты сбежал?

– Что за вздор! – раздражённо фыркает Северус: – Если бы я простоял там ещё пару минут, твои фанаты превратили бы меня в лепёшку.

Поттер усмехается, неловко пожимая плечами:

– Это не фанаты. Просто люди, которым понравился наш танец. Итальянцы – весёлый народ. Для них вся жизнь – праздник.

– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

– Ты тоже, – парирует он. – Ты ушёл, как только я тебя заметил. Почему?

– Я не был уверен, что это ты. – Ложь срывается с губ легко и естественно. – Мне нужно было... убедиться. Навести кое-какие справки.

– И мне, – кивает Гарри. – Я расспросил людей в городе и узнал про конгресс зельеваров. С ума сойти... – Он неверяще качает головой, – такое совпадение!

– Не вижу здесь совпадения. Этим лентяям из Гильдии просто захотелось устроить себе каникулы.

– Знаешь, Северус, – улыбается Гарри, – знаешь, сколько в мире мест, где можно отдохнуть от всего на свете? Забыть о своих проблемах... Я открыл для себя много удивительных вещей, побывав там.

– Рад за тебя. – В горле скапливается горечь. Он сглатывает её, чувствуя внезапную слабость в ногах.

Гарри склоняет голову набок и чуть прикусывает губы, на которых всё ещё играет знакомая обезоруживающая улыбка. Та самая улыбка.

– Здесь очень жарко, – говорит он. – Пойдём, посидим где-нибудь? Я знаю отличное местечко.

Они идут рядом по усыпанной зеленью улице, и это странное, дикое ощущение. Раньше они редко когда могли пройтись вот так, рука об руку, неспешно и без особой цели. Северус избегал людных мест, а широкие лондонские магистрали и наводнённые бездельниками парки определённо попадали в эту категорию. Да и пресса вряд ли проигнорировала бы совместную прогулку бывших школьных врагов. И вот теперь Гарри так близко, вокруг почти никого, а он силится вспомнить, как это было тогда, давно – и не может.

Он сжимает кулаки в карманах брюк, не зная, куда деть неловкие руки, и нужно ли смотреть Гарри в глаза или на широкую синюю футболку с нелепой американской надписью на груди. Нужно ли говорить с Гарри, расспрашивать его, отвечать?

– Так странно, что ты здесь. – Поттер первым нарушает молчание. – За все эти годы я не встречал никого из своей прошлой жизни.

– Ты пропал, – говорит Северус, и слова ложатся ровно, бесстрастно. – От тебя не было ни весточки.

– Наверное, мне стоит попросить прощения. – Гарри тяжело вздыхает и кривит губы, как будто эти слова – или мысли – причиняют ему боль. – Я знаю, что должен был написать, но как-то всё не складывалось. Знаешь, как это бывает: если не сделал сразу, потом с каждым днём становится всё труднее и труднее.

– Это совершенно ни к чему. Ты ничего мне не должен, так что прекрати оправдываться.

– Но я не оправдываюсь! Я действительно виноват и имею право сказать об этом!

– Поттер. – Северус на миг прикрывает глаза: – Хватит.

Гарри обиженно отворачивается и молчит до самого конца пути.

Они устраиваются на террасе прибрежного кафе, пестрящего яркими цветами и красивыми девушками, бросающими на Гарри беззастенчиво призывные взгляды. Северус бы предпочёл оказаться подальше от моря, но Поттеру, похоже, нравится здесь. Он извлекает из кармана гладкую пятнистую ракушку и прикладывает её к уху, подставляя лицо далёким солёным брызгам.

Ничего не изменилось, думает Северус. Таскает с собой все эти нелепые безделушки, бессмысленные мелочи – сущий ребёнок. У него, должно быть, целый склад там, в карманах.

– Врут они все. – Гарри кивает на ракушку. – Этот звук совсем не похож на шум моря.

– Зачем она тебе? Ты живёшь рядом с морем круглый год, Поттер, и всё ещё не наслушался?

– Снова Поттер… Почему ты не зовёшь меня по имени?

– С чего бы? – холодно спрашивает Северус.

Гарри пожимает плечами и поспешно присасывается к своему коктейлю. Смущённый, он очень напоминает себя прежнего, и Северус едва не рычит от острой потребности прикоснуться, успокоить. Он силой удерживает руки на краю стола.

– Ну, я подумал… мы же всё-таки не чужие люди.

– Поттер. – Его коробит от прозвучавшей в этом имени горечи, – прошло слишком много времени.

Вздохнув, Гарри поднимает на него блестящие на солнце глаза:

– Может быть, ты и прав... Сколько? Лет семь, восемь?

– Восемь, – коротко отвечает Северус, прежде чем ему удаётся удержать рот закрытым. Он хмурится и отворачивается к морю.

Море ослепительно-синее, почти прозрачное, и бьётся о камни так, что кажется, вот-вот раскрошит. В этом зрелище есть что-то завораживающее, стихийное – и такое мощное, что ему на миг становится страшно, как будто он сам – добыча этих вод. Он представляет, как море забирает его себе, швыряет о скалы беспомощное тело – и укрывает волной, как возлюбленного.

Гарри шумно дышит на другом конце стола.

– Ты знал, что я здесь? – спрашивает он, наконец.

Северус качает головой:

– Нет. Откуда?

– Ну, мало ли... Быть может, моё инкогнито давно раскрыли, а я об этом не знаю, – улыбается: – Не то чтобы я очень скрывался.

– Думаешь, я приехал сюда из-за тебя?

– Да брось, Северус! Зачем я тебе нужен? – Он откидывается на своём стуле и лукаво смотрит на него из-под ресниц. – Но всё-таки хорошо, что оно так вышло.

Северус неопределённо дёргает бровью и опрокидывает в себя местный приторно-сладкий ликёр. Редкостная дрянь.

– Похоже, ты не очень-то рад, – констатирует Поттер. – Всё ещё злишься на меня?

Злится. Святая наивность. Да он всей душой ненавидит проклятого великовозрастного мальчишку, однажды и навсегда разбившего вдребезги то единственное, что ещё оставалось целым в его исковерканной жизни – покой. Злится. Как же.

– Я, кажется, уже сказал тебе: мне не на что злиться. И нечего прощать. Так что, во имя Мерлина, прекрати этот цирк.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно говорит Поттер. – Я не собираюсь с тобой ссориться. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Конечно, они молчат. Гарри выглядит так, как будто хочет спросить слишком многое и не знает, с чего начать.

– Расскажи мне, – просит он, наконец, – как ты жил все эти годы?

О да, прекрасная тема. Пять баллов тебе за находчивость, Поттер.

Северус пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда. Ощущение дискомфорта, испытанное накануне, возвращается. Он остро чувствует под собой неудобный стул, свою больную спину, мокрые подмышки и жёсткие брюки, натирающие колени. Ему хочется на миг стать кем-то другим, не ощущать больше, как собственное тело давит на него, словно балласт.

– Ничего интересного, – хрипло отвечает он. – Мне нечего рассказывать.

– Так не бывает. Расскажи про лабораторию, аптеку. Что с ними стало?

– Аптеку я продал своему ассистенту. Генри Отто, ты должен его помнить.

Поттер неожиданно смеётся, откинув голову назад и обнажив белые зубы. Северус помнит их на ощупь: нижние чуть меньше, чем нужно, а на правом верхнем резце – почти незаметный сколотый краешек.

– Это невозможно забыть, – отсмеявшись, говорит Гарри. – Помнишь, как я тогда ревновал? Он всё время ошивался поблизости и жутко меня бесил. Я был уверен, что он влюблён в тебя по уши! Чёрт, так забавно...

Мне не забавно, думает Северус, до боли сжимая челюсти. Мне совсем не смешно.

– И всё-таки, почему ты продал её? У тебя отбоя от клиентов не было!

– Я учёный, а не коммерсант. Не хватало времени заниматься бессмыслицей.

– А лаборатория?

– В целости и сохранности. Правда, теперь, когда я уехал из Лондона, удобней работать дома и доставлять заказы по каминной сети.

Ещё одна ложь – ему давно не приходилось так много лгать. Лаборатория давно уже не принадлежит ему: он понятия не имеет, кто её возглавляет. Должно быть, всё тот же Отто, а, может быть, он давно продал её какому-нибудь криворукому зельевару.

Поттер предсказуемо округляет глаза:

– Ты переехал? Куда? Зачем?

Оставаться в Лондоне не имело смысла. Ему нужно было оказаться как можно дальше от своей прошлой жизни. Забыть её, как страшный сон.

– В пригород. Катерхем, слышал о таком?

– Кажется, давно, от тёти Петунии... Что ты там забыл, Северус?

– А что ты забыл здесь, в Сорренто?! – Злость накатывает внезапно – острая, яростная. Какое право этот мальчишка имеет вмешиваться в его жизнь? После всего, что...

– Справедливо. – Поттер примирительно поднимает руки: — Так значит, ты по-прежнему занимаешься наукой?

Северус молчит, поджав губы, но встать и уйти не получается – ноги словно прилипли к полу.

– Не так, как раньше, – выдавливает он из себя. – Сейчас я работаю над одним серьёзным проектом и выполняю заказы на зелья. У меня довольно много клиентов.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Гарри широко улыбается: – Ты всегда был мастером. А конгресс что, ценное событие для такого гения, как ты?

– Полная чушь, – честно отвечает Северус. – И, будь добр, не подлизывайся.

Поттер хихикает:

– Хорошо, не буду. Но ты и правда...

– Поттер!

– Так сколько длится этот конгресс? – невозмутимо спрашивает он.

– Две недели. Говорю же, пустая трата времени.

– Здорово! Значит, сегодня не последняя наша встреча.

К сожалению, добавляет Северус про себя. Не стоило надеяться, что Поттер от него отстанет.

– А у меня, знаешь, теперь есть свой ресторан, – после паузы произносит Гарри. – Так здорово иметь что-то, по-настоящему принадлежащее тебе.

– А как же твоя обожаемая свобода? – Северус пытается говорить спокойно, но желчь всё равно прорывается: — Неужели герой, наконец, остепенился?

Поттер чуть заметно качает головой и отвечает – с тихим укором:

– Можно и так сказать. Только я не герой. И ты, как никто другой, это знаешь.

***

Вечер опускается на город внезапно, накрывая его плотным тёмным куполом, стирая краски, ограждая от всего остального мира. Северус встречает его, лёжа на узкой кровати в опостылевшем за эти дни номере отеля. Он не включил свет, и сумерки медленно сгущаются над ним, шевелятся на потолке и стенах, словно живое чужеродное существо.

Последние несколько часов он провёл почти неподвижно.

Он не мог думать о сегодняшней встрече – и всё время думал о ней. «Я правда рад, что ты приехал», – сказал Гарри ему напоследок. Что ж, наверное, сегодня он был честен с ним – честен, как и всегда.

Рад ли был Северус? Где-то глубоко, на самом дне чёрной дыры, живущей внутри него, он испытывал болезненную, горькую радость, и эта радость приносила тепло. Но она была слишком похожа на надежду и слишком непохожа на равнодушие, к которому он привык за годы одиночества.

И это не могло не пугать.

Северус встаёт с постели и подходит к окну, вдыхая пряный воздух, пахнущий едой и дымом. Где-то внизу жарят мясо. Он бы не отказался от куска отборной говядины – особенно, если удастся запить её рюмкой бренди, и плевать, что время движется к полуночи. А ещё было бы неплохо сейчас оказаться в стенах родной лаборатории – за те дни, что он прохлаждается здесь, у него появилась парочка новых мыслей касательно его экспериментального зелья. Если всё получится, и многолетний труд увенчается успехом... что ж, он найдёт того, кому его изобретение сослужит добрую службу.

Северус самодовольно усмехается, чувствуя, как внезапная идея наполняет его тёплым предвкушением, возвращает под ноги твёрдую опору. А почему нет, собственно?.. Это поможет не чувствовать себя бездельником и прогонит из головы лишние мысли.

Торопливо набросив свежую рубашку и сунув в карман кошелёк, полный звенящих монет, он спускается в холл по кручёной лестнице, чтобы уже через минуту почувствовать себя свободным. Призрачное, эфемерное слово, но отчего бы не позволить себе небольшой самообман? Осталось только купить портключ до Катерхема и несколько несложных ингредиентов.

Но прежде он закажет хорошо прожаренный стейк и парочку рюмок бренди.


	8. Море говорит

Поттер написал ему письмо.

Северус тупо разглядывал конверт, доставленный серой откормленной совой с нелепыми кисточками на ушах. Наглая птица посмела разбудить его ни свет ни заря – что такое полдень для человека, простоявшего над зельем всю ночь? Северус вернулся под утро, разбитый, но удовлетворённый, и тут же рухнул в постель, не раздеваясь. Он ещё не успел отойти от вчерашнего, но Поттер снова влез в его жизнь – и прислал письмо, в котором предлагал встретиться после обеда на пляже.

 _На пляже. С ним._ Северус в ужасе скомкал злополучное приглашение и собрался было зашвырнуть его в корзину, но передумал.

Сова сидела на столе, важно нахохлившись, и явно не собиралась никуда улетать. Он попытался выставить её вон, но получил болезненный клевок в палец.

Верх бесцеремонности – не иначе, научилась у своего хозяина.

Северус выпил две чашки кофе, прежде чем смог окончательно взять себя в руки и набросать короткий ответ. Конечно, он не придёт – он ненавидит пляжи даже больше, чем всё, что окружает его в этом городе, включая море, жару и конгресс зельеваров, очередное заседание которого он сегодня с удовольствием пропустил. А это говорит о многом.

Он отправил Поттеру своё категорическое «нет», но отчего-то знал: тот всё равно притащится и будет упрямо ждать его до самого вечера.

Бездельник.

Северус решил прийти, только чтобы сказать ему об этом – должен же кто-то хоть раз вправить Поттеру мозги.

И вот теперь он стоит перед скалистым обрывом, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать спуск на платформу, ведущую к морю. Кто бы мог подумать: в легендарном городе даже пляжи не как у людей.

Отвесная скала, слоистая, как пирог, и раскинувшаяся под ней площадка, кишащая туристами – вот что такое центральный пляж Сорренто. Более неподходящего места для встречи не смог бы выдумать даже Поттер.

Спускаясь, Северус думает, что эта скала и эта лестница – идеальное место для самоубийц, мечтающих умереть красиво.

Если бы только смерть могла быть красивой.

Если бы можно было забыть, как уродливо её лицо.

Внизу это выглядит ещё кошмарней. Весь галечный берег и уходящие в море деревянные платформы сплошь усыпаны шезлонгами и полосатыми зонтиками. Снующие между ними люди похожи на муравьёв, и, кажется, вот-вот поглотят друг друга.

И как на этом празднике жизни отыскать Поттера?

– Северус!

Обернувшись на голос, он видит Гарри. Его фигура кажется чётчё и яснее окружающих его мужчин и женщин, словно на размытой фотографии, которая, по какой-то неведомой прихоти, выхватила из множества лиц – одно лицо. Раскинувшись на шезлонге морской звездой, он весело машет Северусу рукой, продолжая повторять его имя.

– И вовсе незачем так орать.

Северус смотрит на Поттера сверху вниз, скрестив на груди руки. Деревянная платформа под ними кажется шаткой и неустойчивой, а море беспокойно лижет её, шумит совсем близко.

– Здорово, что ты пришёл. – Гарри подставляет ладонь козырьком, щурясь от яркого солнца: – Составишь нам компанию.

Только теперь Северус замечает на соседних шезлонгах двух миловидных девушек, переводящих с Поттера на него заинтересованные взгляды. Только этого не хватало.

– Познакомишь нас, Гарри? – весело спрашивает одна из них – та, что сидит непозволительно близко.

– О, конечно, – спохватывается Поттер. – Северус, это Энн и Дженни, они отдыхают здесь с подругами. Девушки, это Северус, мой старый друг. Мы не виделись лет двести.

 _Старый друг._ Слова издевательски прыгают перед глазами. Должно быть, такой же, как этот его очаровательный приятель, Ферра. Или ещё десятки подобных ему, оставленных и забытых без всякого сожаления. Интересно, сколько у Поттера было таких друзей?

– Вам не жарко, Северус? – участливо спрашивает Дженни, молоденькая блондинка в огромных тёмных очках. – Говорят, чёрное притягивает солнечные лучи.

– Так и есть, – сквозь зубы отвечает Северус. – Видите ли, моя температура тела ниже нормы, и поэтому мне всегда холодно.

– Что, правда? – интересуется Энн, чьи волосы отливают бронзой. – С ума сойти! Вы такой необычный, Северус.

Девушки дружно взрываются хохотом.

– Поттер, что всё это значит? – вполголоса спрашивает он, наклонившись к Гарри. – Ты позвал меня для того, чтобы я пообщался _с ними_?

– Да ладно тебе. – Поттер выглядит смущённым: – Ещё полчаса назад их здесь не было.

– Я распугаю всех твоих подружек, имей в виду, – елейным голосом говорит Северус. – Так что мне лучше уйти прямо сейчас.

От запаха Гарри ведёт: влажная кожа, нагревшаяся на солнце, морская соль, смывшая остатки слабого парфюма. Он лежит на животе, подложив руки под голову, тёмные плавки чуть приспущены, открывая тонкую полоску молочно-белой кожи. Знакомое до мельчайших деталей тело стало другим: исчезла мальчишеская угловатость, плечи раздались вширь, а худоба сменилась стройностью; недокормленный подросток исчез, уступив место молодому мужчине. Северус прослеживает взглядом красивый изгиб спины, вспоминает торчащие позвонки своего Гарри – и испытывает странную горькую нежность, от которой щиплет глаза.

А, может быть, во всём виновато палящее солнце.

– Не говори ерунды, Северус. Мы от них избавимся, – шепчет Поттер и ловко переворачивается на шезлонге. – Садись, ты наверняка чертовски устал, пока спускался по этой скале.

– Я не такой уж и старик, Поттер.

– Поттер? – с любопытством спрашивает Энн. – Это твоя фамилия?

– Э-э... да, – неловко говорит Гарри, бросая на Северуса обвиняющий взгляд. – Северус не очень-то жалует моё имя.

– Почему?

– Вот уж не знаю, – мстительно. – Думаю, вам лучше узнать у него.

– Вы разве не хотели искупаться, девушки? – раздражённо спрашивает Северус.

Энн надувает раскрашенные помадой губы:

– Вы прогоняете нас?

– Вовсе нет! – Гарри вскакивает на ноги, продолжая буравить его воинственным взглядом. – Просто Северус сегодня не в настроении.

– Странно, с чего бы это.

– Не имею представления.

– С меня довольно, – рычит Северус. – Мы чудесно пообщались, Поттер. Спасибо за приглашение.

– Кажется, вам нужно побыть наедине, – констатирует Дженни, небрежно сбрасывая тёмные очки, и решительно тянет подругу за собой. – Энн, пойдём-ка искупаемся.

Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Северус делает шаг вперёд и чувствует прикосновение горячей ладони.

– Постой. – Поттер решительно вцепляется в его руку: – Извини, я... я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне трудно привыкнуть, Северус. Мы так давно не общались.

– Так может, не стоит и привыкать? – Он не вырывает ладонь и пристально смотрит Гарри в глаза. – Через каких-то десять дней я уеду и перестану нарушать твой привычный порядок жизни.

– Ты никогда не нарушал его, – негромко отвечает Гарри. – Скорее, наоборот. Но сейчас... если ты хочешь уйти, я не стану тебя держать. В конце концов, когда-то ты тоже не стал меня удерживать. Ты уважал мой выбор.

Ладонь Гарри – широкая, чуть шершавая – крепче сжимает его пальцы.

– Но я – я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Мы ведь можем... можем быть друзьями? Хотя бы эти десять дней? – жалобно спрашивает он. – Я не хочу помнить прошлые обиды. Я... я хочу показать тебе этот город, и это море – такими, какими я их знаю и люблю.

– Почему? – хрипит Северус, напоровшись на странную надежду во взгляде Гарри.

Поттер неуверенно улыбается:

– Потому что это моя жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, как я живу.

Он замолкает на мгновение, задумчиво покусывая ноготь и не выпуская руки Северуса. Потом резким движением откидывает влажные волосы со лба:

– Пойдём. Здесь слишком людно.

И мягко тянет его за собой.

***

Северус никогда не плавал в море.

Он привык смотреть на него издалека – в те редкие дни, когда ему доводилось находиться поблизости и видеть его беспокойную синь. Но сейчас, в эту минуту он стоит посреди широкого скального грунта и видит совсем другое море.

Вокруг него, со всех сторон – скала, мёртвая и тяжёлая, величественная в своей мощи. И кажется, что только море оживляет её, то взрываясь волнами у подножья, то мягко отступая, чтобы набраться сил.

Скала повсюду, расходится вширь и ввысь и хранит в себе множество секретов: тёмные пещеры, крошечные бухты и даже целую деревню, полную оливковых и цитрусовых рощ – там, наверху. Он слышит их далёкий аромат вперемешку с пряным запахом соли.

Он видит Гарри – на фоне скалы и моря, счастливого, распахнувшего объятия навстречу миру. Ветер треплет его густые непокорные волосы.

Он видит саму жизнь, удивительную и бездонную, в которой так легко захлебнуться, в которой совсем не жаль утонуть.

И нет ничего прекраснее этого.

– Смотри, – восхищённо говорит Гарри, – смотри, какая красота, Северус!

Он бежит вперёд и с лёгкостью взбирается на бугристый выступ скалы, поднимая руки к небу. Солнце роняет сверху свои косые ласковые лучи.

Гарри с улыбкой оборачивается к нему:

– Мы должны искупаться. Прямо сейчас.

– Нет.

Северус хочет остановить его, сказать, что волны слишком сильные, а скала – высокая, что внизу полно подводных камней и рифов, но Гарри уже стягивает футболку и шорты, выпрыгивает из сланцев и вновь зовёт его за собой небрежным движением руки:

– Я первый, а ты давай следом.

С победным криком он бросается в воду, и море отзывается плеском, сомкнувшись над его головой. Гарри выныривает уже через мгновение, смеясь и отплёвываясь, вытряхивая воду из носа и ушей:

– Северус, иди сюда!

– Я не полезу в воду, Поттер. Это самоубийство.

– Перестань. Это моя любимая бухта, и я знаю тут каждый уголок. – Он ловко подныривает под очередную волну. – Давай же, Северус! Нельзя побывать здесь и не искупаться.

Северус подходит ближе и демонстративно усаживается на один из крупных выступающих камней. Поттер разочаровано стонет:

– Северус, ну пожалуйста. – Странно, но он кажется расстроенным. – Я специально привёл тебя сюда, а ты... Сними хотя бы рубашку и брюки, тут же всё равно никого нет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус подчиняется. Если Поттеру так хочется лицезреть его постаревшее щуплое тело – пусть смотрит. Ему нечего скрывать.

Оставшись в одном белье, он ждёт, что Гарри как-то отреагирует, изменится в лице или отвернётся, но тот только одобрительно кивает, подплывая ближе.

– А теперь давай ко мне, Северус. Вода просто замечательная!

– Я же сказал: нет.

– В конце концов, это просто глупо. – Поттер цепляется за выступ и внимательно смотрит на него, положив голову на руки: – В чём дело? Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Чёрт бы побрал этих упрямых гриффиндорцев.

– Поттер... – Северус на миг прикрывает глаза и говорит, точно прыгает в воду. – Я никогда не плавал в море. Я вообще не умею плавать.

Гарри смешно моргает и едва не пропускает волну, незаметно подкравшуюся сзади.

– Вот оно что... Это не страшно, – произносит он, вынырнув. – Просто спускайся постепенно. Здесь неглубоко, и я буду держать тебя.

 _Я буду держать тебя._ Северус проклинает себя за слабость. Но море вокруг шумит, словно в насмешку, дразнит его, зовёт, распаляясь всё больше.

И он бросает ему вызов.

Он делает шаг – и чувствует, как волна мягко встречает его, касаясь ступней. Садится на край выступа, погрузив ноги в воду, ощущает её мягкое тепло и ладонь Гарри, сжавшую его щиколотку. Гарри смеётся и подгоняет его, вытянув руку, шепча: «Прыгай – поймаю».

Северус смотрит ему в глаза и плавно съезжает вниз по скале, слегка оцарапав спину о камни. И Гарри действительно ловит его, обвивая руками, не давая уйти под воду.

Паники нет – только странная эйфория, поднявшаяся изнутри, как поднимаются над ними волны. Повинуясь рукам Гарри, следуя за ними, Северус ныряет, задержав дыхание, и чувствует под собой скалистое дно. Он с силой отталкивается от него и глубоко вдыхает солёный воздух.

Гарри смеётся и держит его, покачиваясь на волнах совсем близко.

– Послушай, – восторженно шепчет он, и ветер уносит его слова. – Ты слышишь, Северус? Море говорит!

Северус смотрит на его мокрые волосы, на широкую улыбку, на волну, которая вот-вот накроет их обоих – и отвечает – так же тихо, чтобы не нарушить шумную, яростную гармонию этого места:

– Да. Я слышу.

***

Конечно, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Северус обгорел.

Выйдя на берег, они с Гарри отправились исследовать гигантскую скалу, обнаруживая ущелья и крошечные бухты, в которых образовались маленькие озёра с горячей спокойной водой. Они грелись в них и говорили друг с другом, забыв об утренней ссоре, а потом отыскали деревню и ещё долго бродили среди оливковых и цитрусовых рощ. «Теперь я понял, почему ты поселился здесь, – насмешливо сказал Северус, срывая с ветки сочный лимон насыщенного, солнечного цвета. – Если бы я знал, что этот отвратительный фрукт – символ Сорренто, вопросов бы не возникло». Гарри набивал лимонами карманы и вёл его дальше, прячась между деревьев, пока они не наткнулись на какие-то руины, которые, по словам Поттера, когда-то были величественными римскими виллами. Они встретили рыбаков, помогли им привязать к берегу тяжёлые лодки – и те с удовольствием угостили их горячей пастой с ракушками.

Это был хороший день. Но к вечеру, едва войдя в свой номер, Северус чувствует первые признаки недомогания. Комната, знакомая и надёжная, вдруг начинает вращаться перед глазами, а стены и потолок расплываются, будто он всё ещё дрейфует под водой. Северус с трудом находит в этой какофонии кровать.

Его кожа, никогда не знавшая солнца, пылает изнутри и снаружи – красная, горячая, голова кружится, а лоб ноет и горит, намертво приковывая к постели.

Чувство беспомощности раздражает. Скрипя зубами, Северус пытается вспомнить, есть ли в его аптечке подходящие зелья, но вскоре бросает эту затею: ответ очевиден. Разумеется, перегреться на солнце не входило в его планы – он не собирался ни загорать, ни, тем более, купаться. Когда они с Поттером, как два безответственных подростка, шатались по деревне и воровали лимоны, солнце казалось тёплым, но не слишком назойливым.

Тем не менее, это случилось.

Решив, что симптомы, превращающие его организм в желе, не задержатся надолго, он призывает стакан холодной воды и опустошает его до дна. Потом отпускает себя, почти проваливаясь в беспокойный сон, и становится чуть легче – до тех пор, пока в калейдоскопе смутных образов и звуков не раздаётся явственный стук в дверь.

Открыв глаза, Северус напряжённо прислушивается. Если это кто-то из отельных, они уйдут, не дождавшись ответа. Но всё-таки странно: куда проще было бы позвонить, случись что-то срочное.

Входная дверь медленно, неслышно приоткрывается.

– Северус? – В полной тишине раздаётся шёпот Поттера. – Ты спишь?

– Не сплю. – Северус так удивлён, что даже не злится.

В смятении он слышит щелчок закрываемой двери и осторожные шаги по комнате.

– Прости, что без приглашения, – так же тихо продолжает Гарри. – Ты сказал, в каком отеле остановился, так что… Я просто подумал, вдруг тебе нужно зелье.

– Какое ещё зелье? – поморщившись, спрашивает Северус. Голова уже не болит, но виски неприятно пульсируют, а кожа, кажется, стала ещё горячее.

– Вообще-то тут два. – Поттер аккуратно присаживается на край его кровати. – Охлаждающий бальзам и жаропонижающее. Они местные, так что ты, наверное, выбросишь их в помойку, но мы были на солнце весь день, и я решил перестраховаться.

Он едва ощутимо дотрагивается до его руки, а потом, уже решительней, кладёт ладонь на пылающий лоб.

– Вижу, что не зря, – взволнованно. – Чёрт, ну какой же я кретин, нужно было подумать об этом раньше!

– Ничего серьёзного, Поттер. Всего лишь лёгкий солнечный ожог. Тебе не стоило утруждаться.

– Лёгкий? Да ты весь горишь!

– Поттер, мне не нужна нянька, – шипит Северус. – В конце концов, моё здоровье – не твоя забота.

– При чём тут нянька? Это я вытащил тебя на море, так что теперь имею право беспокоиться.

Лицо Поттера в полумраке кажется спокойным и решительным. Северус чувствует касание его ноги сквозь тонкое одеяло и вспоминает, как когда-то давно, много лет назад, этот юноша вот так же сидел на его кровати в Мунго – и казался непозволительно взрослым для своих восемнадцати лет.

Будто всё это было не с ним; в жизни, принадлежащей не ему.

– Можно подумать, без тебя я весь день просидел бы в отеле.

– Северус, – мягко говорит Гарри, – пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. Ты же упрямый, как чёрт, и совершенно не следишь за здоровьем. Это хорошие зелья, я неоднократно проверял на себе. Конечно, с твоими не сравнятся, но…

– Поттер.

– Да?

– Ты снова это делаешь.

– Что?

– Пытаешься задобрить меня своей лестью, чтобы я позволил тебе испробовать на мне эту отраву, – прищурившись, говорит Северус.

Гарри лукаво улыбается в ответ:

– Так ты позволишь мне?

– Ты ведь всё равно не отстанешь, – ворчливо вздыхает он, дёрнув уголками губ.

Следующие несколько минут Северус наблюдает за Поттером, развернувшим бурную деятельность. Гарри приносит ему целый чайник воды, даёт придирчиво попробовать и понюхать зелье и даже сооружает влажный компресс на лоб. Он проявляет поразительную настойчивость в стремлении смазать обожжённую кожу бальзамом, и только угрожающее выражение на лице Снейпа позволяет им прийти к компромиссу.

– Только спину, Поттер, – предупреждает Северус, переворачиваясь на живот. – И то только потому, что сам я не дотянусь.

В груди разливается смутное волнующее тепло, и оно не имеет никакого отношения к солнечному ожогу.

...Пальцы Гарри на спине кажутся ледяными. Они скользят по измученному телу сверху вниз – бережно и нежно, едва касаясь воспалённой кожи. Нанеся первый слой, Поттер дышит на ладони и щедро льёт бальзам Северусу на плечи, заставляя его закусить край подушки, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия. Потом аккуратно распределяет бальзам по всей спине и, чуть помедлив, кладёт свои холодные руки ему на лопатки.

Пальцы Гарри снимают боль и приносят освобождение.

– Всё, я закончил, – хрипло говорит Поттер, и его голос эхом повисает в тишине. – Дальше сам справишься?

Кивнув, Северус провожает взглядом его напряжённую спину:

– Спасибо, Поттер.

Он успевает сказать это прежде, чем Гарри уходит. Входная дверь, почти захлопнувшись, на мгновение замирает – и закрывается с той стороны.


	9. Трое

С раннего утра Северус собран и спокоен. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы, он выглядит неприступным, словно скала, а кожа, с которой сошла краснота, кажется бледнее обычного. Глаза с покрасневшими белками отрешённо смотрят перед собой. Эти глаза – единственное, что выдаёт бессонную ночь и мысли, блуждающие где-то далеко.

Зелья Поттера подействовали на удивление быстро. Стоило тому уйти, как Северус почувствовал улучшение – и сразу же разозлился на себя за недопустимую слабость. Он слишком расклеился и не смог противостоять напору Гарри, и теперь ему предстояло серьёзно подумать над тем, во что же он позволил себя втянуть. Нужно разобраться, что всё-таки происходит между ними сейчас и что наверняка произойдёт дальше, если он пустит всё на самотёк. Вряд ли это «что-то» ему понравится.

Поттер ведёт себя как безответственный идиот – это далеко не новость. Северус не обольщался относительно его внезапной заботы: он слишком хорошо знал Гарри. Конечно, Поттером движет вовсе не волнение о его здоровье, а собственное непрекращающееся желание спасать. Остепенившись, он перестал совершать безрассудные поступки, но в душе остался героем, который слишком привык чувствовать себя нужным и важным, что бы он там себе ни думал. И теперь Поттер, как всегда, не заботится о последствиях; не замечает, как мучает его, мучает их обоих. Он всегда был таким, и Северус полюбил его таким – а значит, он всё ещё расплачивается за собственную глупость.

А ещё Поттер поступает в высшей степени неосмотрительно, напропалую флиртуя с ним и рассуждая о дружбе, в которую никто никогда не поверит. Его любовник наверняка придёт в ярость, узнав об этом.

Северус заскрипел зубами, чувствуя неприятное, постыдное бессилие против красоты и юности, против свежей крови и той радости отношений, которую способен дать Поттеру его нынешний возлюбленный. Видит Мерлин, они не соперники и никогда не станут ими. Он бы разгромил заносчивого мальчишку в пух и прах, раздавил бы его интеллектом, проклял, подлил смертоносный яд, который в жизни не распознают – если бы имел хоть какое-то право на Гарри. Но Поттер казался таким счастливым – без него, и Северус знал, что никогда не сможет лишить его этого. Свой шанс он упустил восемь лет назад.

При всей своей внешней хрупкости и утончённости, Каллисто Ферра вовсе не похож на человека, который легко отступается от того, что считает своим. Вероятно, итальянец уже начал что-то подозревать: иначе как объяснить, что всё утро он не спускает с Северуса глаз? Растрёпанный и раздражённый, он напоминает коршуна, сужающего круги вокруг своей добычи, отрезая ей пути к отступлению. Он терпеливо кружит вокруг Северуса, почти преследует его, используя малейший предлог, чтобы заговорить.

Вот только Северус не желает чувствовать себя жертвой.

– Что вам нужно, Ферра? Кажется, я уже сказал, что сегодня, ровно как и завтра, буду занят в лаборатории. В отличие от вас, мне есть чем заняться.

– Неужели вы каждый вечер аппарируете в Лондон? Это довольно затратно даже для мага вашего уровня.

– Занимайтесь своими делами! Какого чёрта я должен перед вами отчитываться?

– Не горячитесь, мистер Снейп. Я всего лишь пригласил вас в свой ресторан – обсудить несколько научных статей, только и всего.

– Это не твой ресторан. Он тебе не принадлежит, – шипит Северус, не успев вовремя прикусить себе язык. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не вцепиться в это наглое лицо, в недоверчиво изогнутую шею.

Подозрительно прищурившись, Ферра медленно склоняет голову набок. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но, заметив семенящего к ним Слагхорна, торопливо ретируется. Северусу ничего не остаётся, как принять удар на себя.

Его бывший учитель зелий явно сходит с ума от скуки. Северусу удаётся избавиться от него только несколько часов спустя, пропустив пару стаканов в баре и выслушав порцию жалоб на коллег и нерадивых учеников, среди которых почти не осталось одарённых детей. «Нация вымирает», – наконец, глубокомысленно изрёкает Слагхорн, вздохнув и участливо похлопав Северуса по плечу.

Грядущая встреча с Поттером кажется почти спасением.

Они договорились встретиться на центральной площади, возле знаменитого памятника Торквато Тассо. По пути Северус немного успокаивается и клятвенно обещает себе больше не срываться, что бы там ни взбрело Поттеру в его дурную голову.

– Привет. – Гарри спрыгивает с постамента, небрежно отряхивая пыль с брюк: – Ну что, пойдём?

– Любопытно, куда ты затащишь меня на этот раз.

– Есть идеи?

– После нашей последней вылазки я уже боюсь загадывать. Не думаю, что тебе удастся меня удивить.

– Боишься? – весело спрашивает Поттер. – Неужто меня?

Северус возмущённо фыркает в ответ на это дерзкое заявление:

– Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, Поттер. Но я не столь глуп, чтобы безоговорочно доверять твоему выбору.

Гарри натянуто смеётся и нервным жестом взъерошивает и без того лохматые волосы.

– Обещаю, в этот раз никаких авантюр. Просто я... хотел сводить тебя кое-куда.

Что-то в его тоне настораживает Северуса. Когда они пересекают известный уже маршрут, он начинает подозревать худшее, и вскоре подозрения сменяются уверенностью. Увидев знакомую веранду, он мысленно стонет.

– Значит, решил похвастаться? – Северус кивает на сияющую вывеску «Il posto caldo». Он был бы рад прийти сюда вместе с Гарри, если бы существовал хоть один шанс остаться с ним наедине. Но ресторан ослепляет ярким светом, а монотонный гул множества голосов перекрывает негромкую музыку, не умолкая ни на минуту.

– Да брось, разве тебя этим поразишь? – Поттер неловко пожимает плечами. – Просто захотел проявить гостеприимство. Кроме того... здесь действительно вкусно кормят.

Он смущён, понимает Северус. Подумать только, Поттер действительно хочет услышать похвалу из его уст. Вот и притащил сюда, рассчитывая угостить лучшими блюдами и вином из собственных погребов. По-своему это даже... трогательно.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты несколько опоздал, – с усмешкой говорит Северус, усаживаясь за угловой столик, отгороженный от основной массы гостей. – Я уже побывал здесь. И даже пообщался с твоим управляющим.

– Ты знаком с Каллисто? – удивляется Гарри. – И ты... ты уже заказывал что-нибудь из меню? Что скажешь?

– Успокойся, Поттер, – отвечает Северус, улыбнувшись уголками губ. – Я не стану насылать проклятие на твоих поваров. Их мастерство оказалось весьма... на уровне.

– Значит, превосходно? – В зелёных глазах вспыхивают весёлые искорки.

– Пожалуй, выше ожидаемого.

Улыбка на лице Гарри в приглушённом свете настенных ламп кажется ещё теплее.

– Buona sera*, синьоры. Что будете заказывать?

Обернувшись, Северус с удивлением узнаёт в молоденькой официантке ту самую девушку в красной юбке – маленькую танцовщицу из парка. Напустив на себя серьёзный вид, она то и дело бросает на них короткие заинтересованные взгляды из-под ресниц.

– Здравствуй, Байс. Для начала принеси нам лучшего вина и морепродукты на закуску.

– Сию минуту, синьор Эванс.

Учтиво поклонившись, она удаляется чуть ли не вприпрыжку. Гарри с улыбкой провожает её взглядом:

– Хорошая девочка. Искренняя.

– Эванс, Поттер? – Северус насмешливо вскидывает бровь: – Я не ослышался?

– Э-э... нет, – неловко говорит Гарри. – Не издевайся, так получилось. Я бы не хотел слишком светиться со своей фамилией.

– И в мыслях не было, – серьёзно отвечает Северус. – Ты и шрам по той же причине скрываешь?

– На самом деле, не скрываю. Он сам исчез через пару лет после смерти Волдеморта. Там остался небольшой след, но его не видно, если не приглядываться.

И тут же наклоняется к нему, демонстрируя тонкую белую полоску, почти не заметную на загорелом лице. Северус по привычке тянется проследить её пальцем, но вовремя одёргивает руку.

– Так что там с Каллисто? – отстранившись, интересуется Поттер. – Говоришь, вам удалось пообщаться?

– Немного. Твой управляющий оказался весьма сведущ в зельеварении.

– Странно... он мне ничего про тебя не рассказывал.

– А должен был?

Поттер проводит указательным пальцем по губам, кажется, прокручивая что-то в уме.

– Пожалуй, ты прав... с чего бы ему?

Выходит, любовник Поттера ничего не знает о прошлом Гарри. Об их общем прошлом. Что ж, не без злорадства думает Северус, должно быть, он очень удивится, если Гарри всё же решится рассказать ему.

А может, просто посмеётся над ним.

– Ты так и не избавился от этой идиотской привычки?

– Какой привычки?

– Поттер, твои обгрызенные ногти выдают тебя с головой, – снисходительно поясняет Северус. – Тут даже отсутствие очков и смена фамилии не спасут.

Гарри неожиданно смеётся, прикрыв лицо ладонью.

– Мерлин, Северус, ты такой... ты всё тот же. – Он качает головой, восхищённо его разглядывая. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я, кажется, скучал по твоему сарказму.

– Не уверен, что скучал по твоей глупости, – ворчливо отзывается Северус. Прежний Поттер бы наверняка насупился в ответ – он всегда злился, когда Снейп оскорблял его умственные способности. Но этот только беззлобно усмехается, ничуть не обидевшись.

Какое-то время они молчат, пробуя вино и закуску, но это уютное, тёплое молчание. Гарри заказывает горячее для обоих, алкоголь подогревает кровь, и Северус чувствует, как напряжение последних дней постепенно оставляет его.

Но стоит ему подумать, что прийти в ресторан было не самой плохой идеей, как реальность тут же вносит коррективы, вдребезги разбивая с трудом обретённое спокойствие.

– Гарри? – Он слышит знакомый голос из-за перегородки: – Я по поводу... о-о.

Каллисто Ферра разглядывает их с нескрываемым изумлением. Стройный, в ярко-синей рубашке, оттеняющей смуглую кожу, он кажется чересчур красивым для этого места.

– Здравствуйте, профессор, – вежливо говорит Ферра, придя в себя. – Гарри, это по работе. Можно тебя на пару слов?

Поттер с подозрительно порозовевшими щеками неловко извиняется и отходит вместе со своим управляющим. Присев за соседний столик, он бегло проглядывает бумаги, принесённые Феррой, кивает и негромко отдаёт какие-то распоряжения.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, не беспокойся. – Гарри вновь устраивается напротив. – Просто я просил его показать мне кое-какие отчёты.

И добавляет как бы между прочим:

– Каллисто попросил разрешения поужинать с нами. Надеюсь, ты не против?

***

Он называет его «Гарри», и родное, драгоценное имя в его устах звучит куда интимнее, чем позволяют приличия. Он говорит просто, какие-то мелочи, вроде: «Передай, пожалуйста, соль, Гарри», или: «Я договорился с поставщиком, Гарри, он всё устроит», но в спокойных интонациях столько непозволительной тёмной глубины, что становится страшно. Северус слышит эту глубину, различает в ней скрытое, тайное.

На этом фоне упрямое, грубое «Поттер» кажется почти кощунством. Северус знает, что выглядит нелепо, упорно называя Гарри именем, которое тот давно не считает своим, но остановиться не может.

Ферра разглядывает его с насмешливым любопытством.

– Кажется, вы давно знаете друг друга, – заключает он. – Неужели ты, Гарри, покупал у профессора зелья?

– Он был моим учителем, – произносит Поттер с задумчивой улыбкой. И неожиданно погружается в воспоминания.

Северус слушает его ровный голос и видит перед собой тёмные коридоры ночного Хогвартса; стены, увешанные портретами; мрачные лабиринты Подземелий, полные тупиков и неожиданных ловушек; ровные ряды школьных парт и лохматую шевелюру мальчишки, который не боялся смотреть ему в глаза. Пар, клубящийся над котлом, шумное веселье учеников, гриффиндорский шарф, красные от мороза щёки, снежинки, оставляющие следы на стёклах очков. Поттер забыл варежки и пытается согреть свои ладони дыханием, Поттер летит по небу, крепко прижавшись к метле, Поттер целует Джинни Уизли возле озера, Северус Снейп молча отступает в тень.

– Он столько раз спасал мне жизнь, что и не сосчитать! – Оглядевшись, Гарри слегка понижает голос. – А ещё Северус очень помог мне в борьбе с Волдемортом, помог нам всем.

– Ну хватит, Поттер. Я сейчас расплачусь.

– Хогвартс! И правда. Как тесен мир... Я слышал о ваших военных заслугах, мистер Снейп, но не знал подробностей, – произносит Ферра с нескрываемым уважением. – Думаю, мы все должны благодарить вас за то, что вы сделали для победы.

– Благодарите Поттера, – резко отвечает Северус. – Это он – национальный герой, не я.

Гарри мягко качает головой, всё ещё пребывая в воспоминаниях. Судя по взгляду, украдкой брошенному в сторону Северуса – в более поздних воспоминаниях.

– Гарри, тебе очень повезло учиться у профессора Снейпа, – продолжает Ферра, восхищённо рассматривая Северуса. От его пристального взгляда становится неуютно. – Великий учёный... хотел бы я быть на твоём месте!

– Тогда я этого не ценил, – смеётся Гарри. – Помнишь, Северус, как мы все считали тебя исчадьем ада? Гермиона даже подожгла твою мантию на первом курсе, когда ты охотился за Квирреллом...

– Достаточно.

От резкого тона оба замолкают, уставившись на него. Поттер нервно передёргивает плечами.

– Я не желаю обсуждать своё прошлое, – медленно и внятно произносит Северус, собрав в кулак всё своё спокойствие. Не время, ещё не время, он ведь обещал не срываться. – Ни сейчас, ни потом. Ни под каким предлогом. Это ясно?

– Прости, – совершенно искренне говорит Гарри. – Мне не стоило начинать эту тему. Просто это так... как будто из другой жизни, понимаешь?

Ферра молчит, переводя задумчивый взгляд с одного на другого. Северус внезапно чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, словно проработал без продыху целый день.

Прекрасно. Поттер препарирует его жизнь в присутствии своего любовника, а тот, кажется, никак не может решить, кем из них он восхищается больше. Балаган. Цирк.

Нужно выбираться отсюда.

Но прежде хорошо бы понять, что на уме у этого мальчишки, и отчего тот вдруг стал проявлять к нему неоправданный интерес. Искреннее восхищение? Может быть, но и не только... От Ферры за километр несёт Слизерином, и кому, как ни Северусу, чуять это родство.

– Извините, профессор. Я действительно хотел бы узнать о вас больше, но предпочёл бы обсуждать настоящее, а не прошлое. Вот только...

Северус терпеливо ждёт. Ферра поджимает губы, беспомощно оглядываясь на Гарри.

– В чём дело? Вы стесняетесь спросить?

– Не хочу показаться навязчивым.

– Начали – так извольте закончить.

– Как вы могли уйти из науки, мистер Снейп? – выпаливает он, резко подавшись вперёд. В светлых глазах появляется лихорадочный блеск, а руки сжимаются в кулаки, словно от сильного волнения. – Вы, Мастер Зелий, гений своего дела – как вы могли всё бросить?!

– Кто вам сказал, что я оставил науку? – ошарашено произносит Северус, пытаясь отыскать в юном возмущённом лице признаки фальши. Поттер напротив, кажется, пребывает в молчаливом шоке.

– Значит, не оставили? Но, – растерянно, – ведь Гильдия...

– Так это Гилберт наболтал вам подобную глупость?

– Уф, слава Мерлину! – Ферра облегчённо выдыхает. – Я рад, что это не так, мистер Снейп. Простите мне мою бестактность. Наверняка они сделали такой вывод, памятуя вашу активную деятельность в прошлом...

– В настоящее время у меня иные приоритеты. Слава – это ещё не всё.

Поттер на другом конце стола сдавленно хихикает. Ферра недоверчиво качает головой:

– Ваша правда, но... разве рассказать миру о своих достижениях, сделать его лучше – не долг учёного?

– Как только я буду уверен, что мир станет лучше от моих изобретений – я немедленно сообщу ему об этом, – усмехается Северус.

– Так значит, вы заняты над проектом? – В зрачках юноши вспыхивает азарт. – Это связано с вашими словами о воздействии науки на разум?

– Возможно.

– И вы изучаете человеческий мозг, чтобы создать зелье, которое сможет побороть наше несовершенство?

– Слишком громко сказано. Но, если повезёт, оно поможет людям решить кое-какие проблемы.

– Или решит их за нас... – подхватывает он и по-детски восторженно восклицает: – Круто! Вы сделаете их всех, мистер Снейп!

Северус удовлетворённо хмыкает. Поттер хмурится, поправляя несуществующие очки на переносице.

– Послушайте, я рад, что вы нашли общий язык, но не уверен, что готов слушать подробности. Я определённо не дорос до вашей интеллектуальной беседы, – бурчит он, вызвав улыбку у обоих. Которая тут же гаснет, стоит им взглянуть друг другу в глаза.

Я был прав, думает Северус, выдерживая тяжёлый взгляд. Мы не соперники, о нет – мы самые лютые враги.

_* – добрый вечер (ит)._


	10. Нити

В Сорренто льёт дождь.

Барабанит по крыше веранды, по тяжёлым пальмовым листьям, по асфальту, прибивая к земле скопившуюся за день пыль. Люди, не успевшие найти укрытие, кажутся размытыми кляксами за плотной стеной влаги.

Отставив в сторону ноутбук, Гарри трёт усталые глаза и потом ещё долго сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и вслушиваясь в успокаивающую музыку стихии. Воздух – мутный, потемневший – пахнет озоном и свежестью. Гарри протягивает руку и ловит ладонью несколько капель – тёплые.

– Я не помню прежде такого дождя.

Каллисто стоит позади, глядя куда-то в одну точку, на изменившийся серый пейзаж.

– Как будто природа перерождается, избавляясь от зноя и грязи, сбрасывает шелуху... Вот бы и нам так.

Гарри пожимает плечами, плотнее закутываясь в колючий шерстяной плед.

– Гости разошлись? Надо бы закрываться.

– Ещё два столика. Не выгонять же их под такой ливень.

Друг садится напротив, достаёт сигарету. Прикуривает со второй попытки и блаженно вдыхает дым, прикрыв глаза. Гарри невольно засматривается на его ресницы – густые, тёмные – и ловит себя на мысли, что какой-нибудь бродячий художник наверняка мечтал бы изобразить их на холсте.

– Как твоя книга?

– Никак, – вздыхает Гарри, – мне катастрофически не нравится написанное. Наверное, проблема в том, что я не вижу чёткой картинки, не представляю, что должно получиться в итоге...

– Но ты всё ещё не передумал писать?

– Конечно, нет! – возмущённо. – Просто это оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал. Тем более, что в последнее время мне трудно отвлекаться на героев – всё больше думаю о собственной жизни.

– Это из-за Снейпа? – как бы между делом спрашивает Каллисто. На друга он не смотрит.

– Что? – Гарри оборачивается к нему, удивлённо приподняв брови. – При чём тут Северус?

Каллисто молча выдыхает дым, не отрывая взгляда от скамейки напротив. Струи дождя отчаянно хлещут по ней, оставляя мокрые следы, сверкающие в отсветах фонарей.

– Ты проводишь с ним много времени, – наконец, произносит он.

– Так и есть. Мы давно друг друга знаем.

– Да, понимаю... Всё ещё скучаешь по той жизни?

Нахмурившись, Гарри резко подаётся вперёд и вцепляется в рукав ярко-синей рубашки, заставляя Каллисто оторваться от созерцания пейзажа и вопросительно взглянуть на него.

– Скажи мне, – настойчиво произносит Гарри, понижая голос: – Это он, Северус? Это про него вы говорили тогда с тем типом? Отвечай!

– Гарри, успокойся. – Каллисто осторожно высвобождает рубашку и легко поглаживает руку, всё ещё сжатую в кулак. – С чего ты взял, что мы говорили о нём?

– Я слышал ваш разговор, – упрямо. – Речь шла о научных разработках, которые он скрывает, о ваших чёртовых зельях!

Он пытается побороть неуместную ярость, но мысль о том, что Северусу грозит опасность, не оставляет его весь вечер – с тех самых пор, как он взглянул в глаза непривычно взволнованного друга. Эта мысль поселила странную тяжесть в желудке и неожиданно принесла с собой другую: он никому не позволит причинить Северусу вреда. Только не ему.

Каллисто тушит сигарету и вздыхает, демонстративно закатывая глаза:

– Ты параноик, Гарри. Ну хочешь, я дам тебе слово, что не стану вредить Снейпу?.. В конце концов, это просто смешно, подумай сам: что я могу сделать такому человеку, как он?

– Но откуда такой интерес к его персоне? – недоверчиво. – Ты так восхищался им... это на тебя не похоже.

– Гарри, я восхищаюсь им с тех пор, как впервые взял в руки трактат по зельям, – мягко говорит Каллисто. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы упустил такую возможность – познакомиться с ним поближе?

Гарри вдруг застывает, сражённый внезапной догадкой – и спрашивает очень спокойно:

– Насколько поближе?

Каллисто слегка пожимает плечами и, хмыкнув, отвечает с непривычной серьёзностью:

– Насколько получится. Насколько он мне позволит.

Широко распахнув глаза, Гарри хватает ртом прохладный вечерний воздух. Это помогает: внезапная слабость отступает, и он снова видит перед собой лицо друга – напряжённое и встревоженное. Кажется, стоит только дотронуться до него – и сорвётся с места, ударит или кинется прочь – с равной вероятностью.

– Он тебе нравится? – спрашивает Гарри, поражаясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос. Собственная реакция пугает: эта странная паника, от которой ноги становятся ватными – откуда она? И что стоит за ней: одна лишь потребность защитить? Или же...

Внезапно вспоминается острое, жгучее желание, впервые пронзившее его в тот миг, когда его руки коснулись горячей худой спины. Обнажённая кожа пылала под пальцами, Северус кусал губы, чтобы не стонать от боли, а у него стоял, словно у прыщавого озабоченного подростка. Тогда Гарри был так поражён, что сбежал и предпочёл забыть об этом на время, но сейчас... Ревную, я ревную, с ужасом понимает он, и на него вдруг снисходит спокойствие. Словно на море, только что сжигаемом штормом, наконец, воцарился штиль.

Каллисто, Каллисто, его лучший друг, его верный помощник, ангел во плоти. «Тебе скучно, тебе всегда скучно, и ты ищешь новых ощущений, но ты не получишь его, – хочет сказать Гарри. – Ты не получишь это тело, и эту душу, потому что они были моими, они принадлежали мне. Однажды я сделал ему больно, и я не позволю снова причинить ему боль, даже если это будешь ты. Особенно – если это будешь ты».

Он хочет сказать всё это вслух, но молчит, ощущая, как обострились органы чувств, воспринимая реальность вокруг себя ясно, как никогда.

– Пожалуй, – небрежно произносит Каллисто. – У мистера Снейпа удивительная харизма, чувственность, скрытая в глубине... это завораживает. Как и его гений. Талант не может не привлекать.

– Не стоит этого делать, – спокойно говорит Гарри.

– Почему?

– У тебя ничего не выйдет. Северус – неподходящая кандидатура для интрижек.

– Не понимаю, отчего тебя так беспокоит его душевное равновесие, – зло отвечает Каллисто: – И с чего ты взял, что я говорю о сексе на одну ночь?

– Просто я знаю тебя. И знаю его. Поверь, он не такой человек, – настойчиво повторяет Гарри. – Я ведь о тебе беспокоюсь.

– Ну-ну.

Друг резко вскакивает и, сунув в зубы сигарету, поворачивается к нему спиной. Дождь, словно почувствовав его настроение, начинает лить с утроенной силой.

– Я знаю, почему он так холоден со мной, – глухо произносит Каллисто. – Я видел, как он смотрел на тебя.

– Что за чушь! – фыркает Гарри, чувствуя, как обжигающая волна простреливает тело – от лица до кончиков пальцев.

– У меня чутьё на такие вещи. Он к тебе неровно дышит, Поттер, и надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не замечать.

Он никогда прежде не называл его «Поттер».

Что-то сжимается внутри, и Гарри встаёт, и делает шаг к другу, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо.

– Как же я устал, – честно говорит он. – Всё так запуталось... ещё и этот дождь. Мир и без того не слишком приятен.

Каллисто вдруг оборачивается к нему и порывисто сжимает его плечи, пристально всматривается в глаза:

– Вот увидишь, Гарри, завтра всё будет по-другому. Дождь пройдёт, и мир изменится... Ты разглядишь в нём совсем иные краски.

– Не говори глупостей, – улыбается Гарри.

– Но ведь это правда! – Он с грустной улыбкой качает головой. – Наше время бежит так быстро... наше с тобой время, Гарри. Нужно учиться беречь каждое мгновение. Вот даже то, что сейчас – оно бесценно. Ты, я – и дождь.

И прежде, чем Гарри успевает остановить его, Каллисто вдруг оказывается снаружи, под неистовыми струями ливня, подняв лицо к небу и позволяя дождю хлестать себя по щекам. Он мгновенно промокает до нитки, но, кажется, совершенно не беспокоится на этот счёт.

А потом он смеётся, громко и неудержимо – до тех пор, пока не прекращается дождь.

***

На следующее утро Гарри отправляется к знакомому магазинчику М. Марио, чтобы перехватить Северуса сразу после заседания конгресса. Они не договаривались о встрече, но мысль провести день в одиночку, занимаясь повседневными делами – сейчас, когда осталось так мало времени – отчего-то кажется неправильной. Без труда отыскав неприметную заднюю дверь, откуда Северус появился в прошлый раз, Гарри удобно устраивается на траве с книжкой в руках, готовясь скоротать время до конца заседания.

Однако ждать приходится недолго.

Северус появляется вместе с Каллисто. Гарри с удивлением разглядывает их обоих – таких близких ему и таких непохожих друг на друга. Друг что-то оживлённо рассказывает, повернувшись к спутнику вполоборота и активно жестикулируя. Но странной кажется реакция Северуса: всегда угрюмый и замкнутый, он выглядит непривычно расслабленным, с застывшей на губах полуулыбкой. С интересом прислушиваясь к собеседнику, он время от времени вставляет свои комментарии.

Они идут мимо, в сторону улицы Бартоломео, не замечая Гарри.

– Эй!

Мгновение лицо Северуса кажется растерянным, но вскоре вновь превращается в привычно-бесстрастную маску.

– Поттер?

– Ты не занят сейчас? – неловко спрашивает Гарри. – Мы могли бы прогуляться, если хочешь.

Каллисто встречает его своей обычной улыбкой:

– Гарри, мы только освободились. Пообедаем где-нибудь все вместе?

– Сегодня в пять нас навестит художник из Испании с целой толпой поклонников, – мельком взглянув на друга, говорит Гарри. – Неплохо было бы подготовить зал. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Каллисто открывает рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но не произносит ни слова.

– Конечно, – отвечает он, наконец. – Разумеется, я помню. Ну тогда... до завтра, мистер Снейп.

Гарри напряжённо смотрит, как он уходит. Северус насмешливо хмыкает.

– Красиво ты его послал, Поттер. Не обидится?

– У него есть работа, – отрезает Гарри. – Я плачу ему деньги и хочу, чтобы она выполнялась добросовестно.

Бросив на него заинтересованный взгляд, Северус молча отворачивается, ступив на тротуар. Гарри догоняет его, и скоро они уже идут нога в ногу.

– Я вижу, вы нашли общий язык, – мягко говорит он после долгого молчания. – Что ж... я рад.

Произнося эти слова, он внимательно следит за реакцией Северуса. Тот скептически пожимает плечами:

– Ферра – умный молодой человек. С ним весьма интересно беседовать.

Пока Гарри подыскивает слова, чтобы сказать то, что вертится на языке, они сворачивают в уютный сквер, поросший зеленью с земли до небес. Круглый и безлюдный, наполовину скрытый от солнца, он кажется оплотом величественного спокойствия, торжества природы, существующей в гармонии с городом и его жителями. Где-то далеко кричат чайки. Блики света играют в ветвях, отбрасывая пятнистые тени на землю, на деревянные скамейки, на спокойное бледное лицо Северуса.

Они садятся на скамью. В воздухе витает аромат оливковых деревьев и приглушённые звуки мандолины. Должно быть, какой-нибудь бродячий музыкант проходит по соседней улице, наигрывая одну из своих тягучих, плавных мелодий.

– Похоже, ты ему нравишься.

Северус переводит на него дымчатый, чуть рассеянный взгляд.

– О ком ты?

– О Каллисто. Будь его воля, он бы ни на шаг от тебя не отходил.

Гарри готовится выслушать очередную порцию фирменного сарказма, но Северус удивляет его. Какой-то миг он словно пытается осознать услышанное, но вот его лицо становится восковым, а губы превращаются в тонкую нитку. Гарри невольно отшатывается от дохнувшей на него чистой, незамутнённой волны гнева.

– По-твоему, это смешно? – холодно цедит Северус. – Поттер!

Последнее слово звучит как плевок. Внезапно Гарри чувствует острый приступ раздражения.

– С чего ты взял, что я смеюсь?

– Ах, значит ты серьёзен. Простите великодушно. Видимо, я слишком устарел для такого рода отношений.

– Каких отношений? Да объясни же ты толком, Северус!

– Поттер, ты издеваешься? – Чёрные глаза опасно сужаются. – Скажи честно. Ты. Надо мной. Издеваешься.

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём ты, – вздыхает Гарри.

Северус смотрит на него так, как будто не встречал на свете большего идиота. Его лицо вытягивается, став почти болезненно худым.

– Ваших отношений, Поттер. Тебя и Ферры. Значит, так сейчас принято крутить любовь? Свободные люди, свободные нравы, да, Поттер? Может быть, попробуем секс втроём, раз ты не против?

Гарри в шоке округляет глаза:

– Что-о? Свободные нравы... мы... ох, Мерлин!

На него накатывает такая волна облегчения, что он едва не падает под скамью, давясь смехом. Не ожидавший такой реакции Северус молча впивается в него взглядом.

– Так вот что ты подумал, – наконец успокоившись, говорит Гарри. – Впрочем, это естественно... Мы ведь даже живём в одном доме.

– Объяснись.

– Нечего объяснять. Мы с Каллисто никогда не были вместе и, подозреваю, никогда не будем.

И, видя недоверие на лице Северуса, накрывает его руку своей:

– Я расскажу тебе, если хочешь. Только пойдём отсюда.

– Куда?

– Не знаю... куда-нибудь.

И вновь они идут рядом, шаг в шаг. Так гораздо проще: те слова, что слетают с губ, невозможно произносить в тишине безлюдного сквера, не отвлекаясь на ходьбу и редких прохожих, норовящих преградить дорогу.

– Мы познакомились в Неаполе. Дай подумать... два с половиной года назад. Когда я встретил его... Мерлин, Северус, я не знал более потерянного человека. Наши с Каллисто судьбы чем-то схожи: если бы Дурсли исполнили свою угрозу и всё-таки сдали меня в приют, со мной могло случиться то же самое.

Северус молча сжимает его плечо, и Гарри благодарен ему за эту безмолвную поддержку.

– Вот только мои родители погибли, спасая мне жизнь, а его... он никогда не знал ни отца, ни матери. Сын проститутки, зачатый в борделе – на что он мог рассчитывать? На любовь? На уважение со стороны сверстников? Как бы не так. Все знали о том, кто он такой. Боялись, как огня – с тех пор, как в нём проснулась магия – и потому преследовали толпой. Думаю, мы оба знаем, как это бывает.

Гарри уверен: Северус поймёт, как никто другой. И ни единой душе не поведает чужой тайны.

– Ему пришлось научиться защищаться. Изворачиваться, хитрить. В пятнадцать он сбежал из приюта и сразу попал в большой мир, к которому не был готов. Рим. Великая столица Магической Италии... В Хогвартсе у меня были близкие – наставники, друзья. Всегда кто-то рядом. У Каллисто не было никого – какой у него был выбор?

– Он попал в плохую компанию?

– Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. – Гарри невесело усмехается. – Он был красив, уже тогда был. Неглуп и не обделён магическими способностями. А потому вполне естественно, что вскоре нашёлся человек, взявший его под своё покровительство.

– Да уж, Поттер, – качает головой Северус. – То, о чём ты говоришь – это чертовски естественно.

– Это естественно, когда взаимно, – парирует Гарри. – Но, разумеется, не в их случае. Тот человек... он оказался достаточно влиятельным и успешным в своих кругах, чтобы его протеже ни в чём не нуждался. Он ввёл его в высший свет магического сообщества и научил колдовать. Именно благодаря ему Каллисто узнал, что такое зелья. Он рассказывал, что его... наставник даже подарил ему собственную лабораторию.

– И сколько всё это длилось?

– Должно быть, лет пять или больше... Я не спрашивал. Тот мужчина был сущим пьяницей и однажды перешёл все границы. Так что...

– Снова побег? – серьёзно спрашивает Северус.

– Да. Он почти ничего не взял с собой – только немного денег, часть которых потратил на то, чтобы покинуть Рим. В Неаполе мы столкнулись совершенно случайно. Я как раз вынашивал страшные планы покончить с кочевой жизнью, – улыбается Гарри. – У меня оставались средства, я подумывал о том, чтобы открыть свой бизнес. И предложил ему работу.

– Значит, больше ничего?

– Больше ничего.

Как-то неожиданно они останавливаются у чёрной, увитой узорами калитки, и Гарри с удивлением понимает: это его дом. Северус, кажется, тоже понимает что-то такое – по его лицу.

– Прости, что вывалил на тебя всё это. Просто... не будь слишком строг к нему.

– Я постараюсь, – отвечает Северус. – Кажется, тебе пора? – Он кивает в сторону маленького коттеджа, со всех сторон окружённого пёстрым цветущим садом.

– Я тут живу, – зачем-то говорит Гарри, чувствуя неуместную неловкость: – И как-нибудь обязательно приглашу тебя в гости. Только чуть позже, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – эхом повторяет Северус. – Чуть позже.


	11. Сюрпризы

В большом, искусственно расширенном помещении, щедро соединившем в себе маггловское и магическое, прохладно. Окна в старомодных узорчатых рамах чуть приоткрыты, на стенах противно жужжат кондиционеры. Северус смотрит на часы – в который уже раз – и поражается тому, как медленно движется время. Сейчас только полдень, а проклятые стрелки словно прилипли к циферблату.

Он широко зевает, прикрывшись ладонью и вызвав недоумённый взгляд сидящего рядом Слагхорна. Вряд ли тому прежде доводилось видеть Северуса Снейпа таким расслабленным и непринуждённым. Как будто и он, прославленный герой войны и гроза Хогвартса, не устоял перед чарами этого города.

Заседания конгресса с каждым днём становятся всё утомительней. За те часы, которые Северус провёл в этом зале, он услышал от силы три-четыре достойных выступления и никак не мог взять в толк, зачем всё ещё приходит сюда. Кажется, что в былые годы, когда он ещё был завсегдатаем подобных мероприятий, дела обстояли куда лучше – или это его мировоззрение так изменилось? То, что раньше представляло научный интерес и практическую пользу, превратилось в бесполезно потраченные дни с долгими задушевными беседами и перемыванием костей.

Скучно.

Оторвавшись от трибуны, Северус переводит взгляд на освещённую солнцем улицу и неосознанно тянет руку к серебряной броши на отвороте мантии. И сразу же вспоминает Гарри. Похоже, пора признать поражение: Поттер прочно поселился в его голове, и не было никакого шанса изгнать горькие, запретные мысли. Это раздражало, возвращая забытое уже чувство беззащитности, растерянности, возникающей всякий раз, когда Гарри был рядом. Северус не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они с Поттером ступили на опасную тропу и теперь ходят по тонкой грани. Переступить – страшно, и не угадаешь, что там, за ней.

Они не виделись вчера и потому непременно должны увидеться сегодня – так ему сказал Гарри. На него внезапно свалилась гора неотложных дел, и Северус воспользовался этим, чтобы продолжить прерванные эксперименты в лаборатории. Он чувствовал, что приближается к непостижимой тайне, к разгадке, которая изменит всё и к которой он шёл так долго; что близится поворотный момент, которого он так ждал. Если ему повезёт, если его мозги ещё чего-то стоят, то после стольких неудач он откроет совершенно новый состав, не похожий ни на что, уже созданное наукой. Странно одно: почему это происходит именно сейчас, когда он прохлаждается на солнце и тратит время на бессмысленную болтовню с Поттером?

Впрочем, может быть, тот что-то сделал с его сознанием, и Северус просто заразился вечной удачливостью мальчишки.

– У кого-нибудь есть ко мне вопросы?

Жалкая пародия на зельевара, мистер Хэнкс из Калифорнии только что закончил читать свой доклад и теперь смущённо разглядывает аудиторию, нервно комкая и без того мятые бумажки.

Северус не может сдержать очередной зевок и неожиданно для себя поднимается с места.

– Мистер Хэнкс, будьте любезны ответить, в каком именно высококвалифицированном заведении вы набрались подобной нелепицы?

На миг в зале повисает оглушительная тишина, которая тут же сменяется возмущённым гулом.

– П-попрошу без оскорблений, сэр! – Побледневший Хэнкс, заикаясь от волнения, вздёргивает подбородок: – Извольте изложить конструктивную критику, а не бросаться голословными обвинениями!

– Легко, – насмешливо отвечает Северус. – Вы в своём докладе упомянули растёртый рог Двурога как ингредиент, входящий в состав одного из противоядий. Между тем, всем давно известно, что рог Двурога используется при создании Оборотного зелья и не имеет никакого отношения к ядам. Это знают даже второкурсники. – Он с нежностью вспоминает Поттера и его компанию, сваривших зелье в туалете Плаксы Миртл и бесстыдно обчистивших его запасы. – И таких неточностей в вашей работе – уйма. Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы одно из ваших сомнительных изобретений было опробовано на практике.

Несчастный Хэнкс, у которого покраснели даже уши, открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но, видимо, не находит слов.

– Это прискорбно, – продолжает Северус ледяным тоном. – Прискорбно наблюдать за тем, во что превращается бесценная наука зельеварения. Помнится, в мои годы преподавания я ужасался ученикам, которые переступали порог моего класса. Безалаберность, лень, полное отсутствие способностей. Но в то время ещё попадались талантливые дети – пусть редко, но попадались. Сейчас же, видя уровень подготовки нового поколения зельеваров, которые претендуют на звание _Мастера_... что ж, я могу только радоваться тому, что оставил преподавание.

– Вы несправедливы к нам, мистер Снейп. – Звонкий голос Ферры дрожит от возмущения. Он тоже поднимается на ноги, решительно глядя в лицо Северусу. – Не стоит недооценивать целое поколение из-за некоторых... отдельных представителей. – Презрительный взгляд в сторону Хэнкса. – Уверен, если бы вы принимали более активное участие в научной деятельности, то убедились бы в том, что я прав.

– Полагаю, синьор Ферра, вы говорите о себе, – констатирует Северус. – К сожалению, у меня не было возможности оценить ваши навыки в действии. Особыми достижениями вы похвастаться не можете. Так что у меня есть все основания предполагать, что все ваши так называемые таланты – всего лишь раздутое самомнение.

– Да как вы... – в гневе начинает Ферра, наступая на него.

Тяжёлая входная дверь неожиданно распахивается, завладев вниманием присутствующих. Невысокий богато одетый мужчина с ярко-рыжей бородой неуверенно делает шаг навстречу, и Северус с трудом узнаёт в нём владельца этого дома, сквиба Марио. Всегда жизнерадостный весельчак сейчас больше похож на человека, только что вернувшегося с того света. Бледное лицо осунулось и постарело, запавшие глаза невидяще обводят зал и не без труда останавливаются на Примариусе Гилберте.

– Джейкоб. – В полной тишине раздаётся хриплый голос: – Мой сын... мой мальчик.

Сделав несколько шагов по направлению к председателю Гильдии, Марио без сил оседает на пол. Кто-то заботливо подставляет ему стул.

– Что произошло?

– Синьор, что случилось?!

– Джейкоб упал с крыши, – выговаривает он после паузы. – Залез туда без спроса и... упал. Я... я недоглядел. У меня никого нет, кроме него. Пожалуйста, синьоры, я... пожалуйста, помогите.

– Срочно вызовите колдомедика. – Гилберт решительно поднимается со своего места. – Господа, прошу за мной. Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах.

Часы тикают слишком быстро. Стремительные драгоценные секунды. Почти тридцать человек столпились в небольшой комнате, перед распростёртым на кровати мальчиком лет семи. Тонкое тело неподвижно, по одеялу медленно расползаются мокрые багровые пятна.

– Многочисленные переломы, сильное кровотечение, травмы внутренних органов. – Пожилой колдомедик безостановочно водит палочкой над телом ребёнка. – В мальчике нет магии, которая помогала бы бороться за жизнь, не все заклинания на него подействуют... Я могу уменьшить боль и срастить кости, но вряд ли это поможет... Его сознание уже далеко.

– Стандартные зелья здесь бесполезны. – Жан де Валуа беспомощно разводит руками. – Необходим комплексный эффект. Но Животворящий эликсир завязан на магии и оказывает воздействие только на тело, не на разум. Мы, конечно, можем попытаться, но...

– Вы же Мастера, чёрт возьми! – Марио, всё это время неподвижно сидящий на полу у кровати сына, вдруг вскидывается, дрожа, как в лихорадке. На его лице такая невообразимая смесь ярости и отчаяния, что многие из присутствующих отводят глаза. – Вы – лучшие в своём деле, так сделайте же что-нибудь! Почему вы ничего не хотите делать?!

– Сколько времени вы сможете поддерживать в нём жизнь? – Северус, до сих пор не произнёсший ни слова, вопросительно смотрит на колдомедика.

– Я могу поместить его в стазис, но этого хватит часа на два, не больше.

– Я постараюсь успеть. – Он переводит взгляд с мальчика на его отца и произносит, обращаясь к нему: – Я не могу дать вам стопроцентных гарантий. Я никогда не применял это зелье к магглам и не знаю, как поведёт себя сознание мальчика. Но шанс есть.

Усталые, покрасневшие глаза Марио вспыхивают отчаянной надеждой.

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает он. – Мы... мы найдём любые ингредиенты. Только сделайте это. Спасите моего мальчика!

Северус коротко кивает и обводит взглядом собравшихся. Во всей его позе и движениях читается вызов.

– Я напишу список. И мне понадобится ассистент. Ты. – Он жестом указывает на Ферру, и по толпе проходит изумлённый рокот. Однако на лице юноши, выступившем вперёд, нет ни следа удивления или гнева – только уверенная решимость.

– Что вы задумали, Снейп? – недоверчиво спрашивает Валуа. – Собираетесь опробовать на ребёнке свою экспериментальную разработку?

– Ну почему же. Помнится, эту мою разработку вы сами запатентовали несколько лет назад. А теперь, будьте любезны, предоставьте мне лабораторию.

– С этим проблем не будет, – неожиданно подаёт голос Гилберт. – Вот, возьмите. – Он передаёт Северусу нечто вроде визитки с выгравированными на ней золотистыми буквами. – Здесь есть адрес. Отправляйтесь через камин.

Передав колдомедику список, Северус делает знак Ферре следовать за собой. Через мгновение оба исчезают в вихре зелёного пламени.

– Вы так уверены в нём, сэр? – спрашивает Валуа, возмущённо глядя на опустевший камин. – Стоит ли доверять жизнь ребёнка бывшему Упивающемуся?

– Если Снейп сказал, что постарается, значит, он сделает всё, что в его силах, – задумчиво отвечает Гилберт. – Заодно и проверим, на что он способен.

***

Спустя полтора часа Северус вновь появляется в камине, сжимая в руках запотевшую склянку с ядовито-зелёной жидкостью. Ферра, вернувшийся следом, выглядит растрёпаннее и взволнованнее обычного.

– Получилось? – с надеждой спрашивает колдомедик. Марио, не выпускающий руки сына, никак не реагирует и, кажется, даже не замечает их появления.

– Он жив? – перебивает Северус.

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, подходит к кровати Джейкоба и, помедлив, кладёт руку на плечо его отца.

– Отойдите от него. – Жёсткий тон несовместим с ободряющим прикосновением: – Вы ничем не поможете, а мне нужен доступ к мальчику.

Наколдовав себе удобное кресло со спинкой, он садится в изголовье кровати и перемещает ладонь на холодный детский лоб.

Каллисто без сил опускается рядом, жадно следя за действиями Северуса.

– Зелье, – коротко командует тот. Колдомедик делает шаг в попытке что-то спросить, но Ферра останавливает его.

– Не мешайте, – мягко просит он. И, осторожно придерживая голову мальчика, вливает ледяное зелье ему в рот.

Секунду ничего не происходит, а потом по неподвижному телу проходит судорога. Одна, вторая. Маленький Джейкоб по-прежнему не отрывает глаз, но его руки и ноги сжимаются в спазмах, а голова мотается из стороны в сторону, словно стремясь сбросить тяжёлую руку Северуса.

– Держи его! – рычит тот, ещё сильнее вдавив ребёнка в постель. – Мне нужно сосредоточиться.

Закрыв глаза, он чувствует, как тяжёлые волны, сотрясающие тело мальчика, отдаются в его голове пульсирующей болью. Сконцентрировавшись на этой боли, Северус нащупывает тонкую связующую нить и осторожно, вслепую движется по ней. Только бы не порвать! Нить становится толще, барьеры чужого разума отступают, и перед глазами возникает воронка, похожая на огромную чёрную дыру. Северус ныряет в эту воронку и через мгновение оказывается в сознании мальчика.

***

– Кто ты?

В детском голосе нет страха – только усталость и любопытство. Мальчик сидит, скрючившись на большом сером валуне и беспомощно обхватив себя руками. Позади чернеет голая земля, по которой медленно расползается грязно-белый туман.

– Я пришёл забрать тебя.

Северус осторожно подходит ближе. Мальчик не шевелится, но в его серых глазах появляется настороженность.

– Ты из этих, да?

– Из кого, «из этих»?

– Ну эти, голоса. – Мальчик неопределённо кивает в сторону густого облака тумана, непреклонно плывущего к нему сзади. – Они говорят со мной. Всё это время.

– И что же они говорят?

– Говорят, что я должен пойти с ними. Говорят, что там мне не будет больно.

Мальчика передёргивает, и он сильнее обхватывает себя руками.

– Нет, я не с ними, – говорит Северус, стараясь избавиться от холода, сковавшего его тело. – Меня прислал твой папа. Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. Ему очень плохо без тебя.

– Папа... – Джейкоб негромко всхлипывает. Мокрые дорожки беззвучно стекают по грязным щекам: – Я... я подвёл его. Он будет меня ругать.

– Он не будет тебя ругать. – Северус теряет терпение и на миг прикрывает глаза, подождав, пока волна гнева утихнет. В конце концов, он всегда ненавидел детей. – Он будет счастлив, что ты вернулся к нему. Ты ведь не хочешь расстраивать его ещё больше, верно?

Белое облако приближается. Ещё немного – и туман накроет мальчика собой, навсегда отрезав его от Северуса – и от мира живых. Надо спешить.

– Не хочу. – Джейкоб отчаянно мотает головой. – Но если я пойду с тобой... мне снова будет очень больно, да?

Вздохнув, Северус опускается на колени возле мальчика и серьёзно смотрит ему в глаза.

– Да. Тебе будет больно. Но эта боль – твоё наказание за непослушание. Ты должен научиться отвечать за свои поступки и сделать всё, чтобы исправить ошибку, которую совершил. У тебя есть такая возможность. Когда-то давно... у меня её не было.

– Ты... ты тоже не послушался, да? – взволнованно спрашивает мальчик. – И тебе было больно?

– Напротив, я сделал то, о чём меня просили. – Северус мягко взъерошивает растрёпанные волосы. – Но всё-таки ошибся. И да, мне было очень больно.

Мальчик сосредоточенно кивает, обдумывая услышанное. Северус протягивает ему руку:

– Ну что, пойдём?

Он ощущает прикосновение замёрзшей ладошки и чувствует, как его буквально выбрасывает наружу.

***

– Мистер Снейп.

Северус решил уйти, чтобы не наблюдать трогательное воссоединение семьи Марио. Он сделал всё что мог, и нужды в нём больше не было. Но Ферра неожиданно увязался следом.

– Это было то самое зелье, да? С него начались ваши исследования человеческого сознания?

– Можно сказать и так. Оно стало отправной точкой.

– Я хотел поблагодарить вас.

Северус резко останавливается, повернувшись к собеседнику, так, что тот почти врезается в него.

– Полагаю, это я должен благодарить, – сухо произносит он. – Без вашей помощи приготовление заняло бы куда больше времени.

– Почему вы выбрали меня?

– Не было времени искать подходящую кандидатуру, которая без обиняков согласится мне ассистировать.

– И всё-таки? – прищурившись, спрашивает Ферра. Кажется, он ничуть не обиделся.

– Хотел дать вам возможность показать свои способности и опровергнуть мои утренние слова.

– И что? Мне удалось... опровергнуть?

– Может быть. – Северус неопределённо хмыкает. – Думаю, мне пора.

– Постойте! – Ферра хватает его за локоть. Северус решительно высвобождает руку. – Мне действительно понравилось работать с вами. Вы прекрасный зельевар, мистер Снейп. И я бы очень хотел... продолжить сотрудничество.

Брови Северуса удивлённо ползут вверх.

– Вы предлагаете свою кандидатуру на роль моего ассистента?

– Да, – кивает он. – Ведь вам наверняка нужна помощь в ваших исследованиях.

Северус долго молчит, задумчиво его разглядывая:

– И вы готовы бросить всё и уехать в холодную Британию?

– Это даже интересно.

– А как же ваш ресторан?

– Не думаю, что это проблема.

– Вот как?..

Перед глазами всплывает картинка: вечер, негромкая музыка и трое за одним столом. Каллисто Ферра, говорящий с Гарри, смеющийся вместе с Гарри, не отрывающий взгляда от Гарри... О, Северус научился понимать значение таких взглядов! В них нежность и застарелое, болезненное желание, способное сжечь обоих. Так смотрят, когда оно не находит выхода. Так смотрят на человека, за которого готовы бороться.

Так что все эти разговоры про искреннюю обоюдную дружбу – бред; наивный Поттер, как всегда, не видит дальше своего носа. И всё, что сейчас говорит этот мальчишка, его показное восхищение и готовность всё бросить – не более чем хорошо спланированный спектакль. Вот только зачем он его разыгрывает?

– Я ценю ваше предложение, Ферра, но не нуждаюсь в помощниках, – произносит Северус, взглядом предупреждая держаться от него подальше. – Так что предложите себя... кому-нибудь другому.

Мальчишка вздрагивает от двусмысленности этой фразы, и Северус чувствует злорадное удовлетворение. Хоть какая-то компенсация за отвратительное, изматывающее утро.

***

– Осторожней, тут ступенька.

– Поттер, куда ты меня ведёшь? Предупреждаю, я...

– Ш-ш, всё хорошо. Доверься мне.

Скрип двери. Северус крепче сжимает тёплую руку Поттера и послушно переступает порог. В тот же миг воздух наполняется голосами, а в нос ударяет знакомая смесь запахов.

– Это и есть твой сюрприз? – насмешливо. – Поттер, ты случайно нигде не подцеплял заклятие забвения?

Гарри хихикает.

– Всё под контролем. Немного терпения, мистер Язвительная Задница.

– Поттер! Мне не улыбается стать посмешищем для твоих гостей!

– Они не заметят. Тут есть запасной вход.

Северус борется с желанием открыть глаза и прекратить эту нелепую детскую игру. Словно почувствовав это, Гарри на миг болезненно сжимает его пальцы и просит:

– Не подглядывай!

Вздохнув, Северус позволяет Поттеру вести его неведомо куда. Сквозь зажмуренные веки пробиваются полоски света, шум становится громче, а потом они вместе поднимаются по скрипучим ступенькам.

– Чтоб я ещё хоть когда-нибудь согласился на твоё безрассудство! – возмущённо говорит Северус, едва не споткнувшись. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ненавижу сюрпризы.

Гарри тихо смеётся. Северус легко может представить себе выражение его лица – довольное и чуть насмешливое.

– Да брось! Если бы ты был так уж против этой затеи, ни за что бы не согласился.

Нахмурившись, Северус мысленно добавляет Поттеру очко. Он решил вести счёт их противостоянию, чтобы со спокойной совестью разгромить нахала в пух и прах. Пока что Поттер лидировал, и Северус обругал себя за то, что эта мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше.

Впрочем, сегодня он непременно отыграется.

Гарри на мгновение отпускает его руку и с чем-то возится там, впереди. Воздух ощутимо свежеет.

– Можешь открыть глаза, – почему-то шёпотом говорит Поттер, и Северус слушается.

Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы в изумлении открыть рот. Перед ним – просторная лоджия, увитая плющом и открытая морю. Она пустая, если не считать одноногого столика, покрытого белоснежной скатертью, да пары стульев у самого ограждения. Приглядевшись, Северус замечает на столе тарелки и бокалы. Воздуха так много, что, кажется, будто он наползает со всех сторон и вот-вот раздавит их, превратив в лепёшку.

 _Этого не может быть_ – проносится паническая мысль. Точно такой же столик, море и тёмное закатное небо он видел во сне, в душном автобусе по пути в Сорренто. И Гарри, Гарри тоже был там. Мог ли он угадать его сон?..

– Вот, – чуть смущённо говорит Поттер. – Сейчас тепло, и я подумал, что было бы здорово поужинать здесь.

– Где мы? – Северус оборачивается к нему. Гарри делает несколько шагов и, остановившись, бездумно проводит рукой по перилам.

– Ты, наверное, видел лестницу на второй этаж, когда мы были тут в прошлый раз.

– Да, но не эту лоджию.

– Она с другой стороны, – улыбается Гарри. – Чтобы видеть море.

Это звучит как нечто само собой разумеющееся. «Чтобы видеть море» – странно, что Северус сам не додумался до этого.

Словно подтверждая свои слова, Поттер облокачивается на перила, чуть наклонившись и разглядывая пейзаж. Северус подходит ближе, встаёт рядом. Молчание затягивается.

– Ты уедешь скоро, – внезапно говорит Гарри. – Когда?

– Конгресс закончится через пять дней, – пожимает плечами Северус. – Честно говоря, я рад этому.

– Рад? – Гарри внимательно смотрит на него. – Должно быть, всё это ужасно скучно для тебя.

– Так и есть.

– Я понимаю, – продолжает Поттер. Северус внезапно испытывает острое желание остановить его, пока он не наговорил лишнего. – Ты – человек дела, там твоя работа, дом, важный эксперимент... Ты наверняка ждёшь не дождёшься, когда уедешь отсюда.

– Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? – Северус чувствует, как тело против воли напрягается, а виски начинают неприятно пульсировать. – Вздохи сожаления о том, что придётся покинуть этот чудесный город? Не будет их, Поттер. Всё идёт так, как идёт. – Он неотрывно всматривается в холодный кроваво-красный закат, всё ещё ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Гарри. – Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то говори. Только прежде подумай хорошо. Не стоит произносить слов, о которых потом пожалеешь.

Внезапно лицо Гарри оказывается совсем близко. _Слишком_ близко. В глазах темнеет от прилившей в голову крови. Северус замирает, напряжённый как струна, готовый ко всему.

К счастью, ничего не происходит. Гарри глубоко вздыхает и отворачивается к морю. Северус прикрывает веки. Он не знает, как отреагировал бы, если бы Поттеру вдруг взбрело в голову поцеловать его.

Кажется, за эти годы в нём всё же зародились зачатки благоразумия.

Солнце неотвратимо приближается к земле, и силуэт Гарри рядом становится темнее. Северус отворачивается от него, провожая солнце глазами. Мышцы постепенно расслабляются, и дыхание выравнивается.

– Ты сказал, что мой дом и моя работа там, в Катерхеме, – медленно произносит он, – так, как будто не можешь похвастаться тем же. В чём дело, Поттер? Мне казалось, ты наконец нашёл то, что искал.

– Не знаю, – после паузы говорит Гарри. – Поначалу я думал, что так оно и есть. Но в последнее время... я уже ни в чём не уверен.

– И что же заставляет тебя сомневаться? – спрашивает Северус, пытаясь подавить неожиданный приступ раздражения. Судя по тому, как хмурится Гарри, получается плохо.

– Северус, я ничего не могу с этим поделать! – беспомощно говорит он, сжав кулаки. В эту минуту он больше похож на обиженного подростка, чем на состоявшегося бизнесмена. – Я не виноват, что в моей голове постоянно всё меняется. Я не знаю, что получается у меня лучше всего, не знаю, чего хочу. Мне казалось, что если я открою свой ресторан и начну жить как маггл, всё изменится. Но всё возвращается на круги своя! И теперь мне кажется, что твоё появление – это как знак для меня, знак, что нужно что-то менять. Снова.

– Моё появление – это просто моё появление, Поттер, – отрезает Северус. – Ты руководствуешься непонятно чем, рассуждая о своей жизни. Но это не развлечение, а тебе больше не семнадцать лет! Научись, наконец, использовать свою голову по назначению.

– Не кричи на меня. – Гарри поднимает руки, точно желая заслониться от резкого тона. – У нас с тобой разные понятия о том, чем нужно руководствоваться в принятии важных решений. И я... мне нравится то, что я делаю. Действительно нравится. – Он задумчиво хмурит лоб. – Но это не главное, понимаешь? Не то, что можно назвать смыслом жизни.

Северус разглядывает его со смесью жалости и какой-то болезненной нежности. Смысл жизни... надо же. При всей наивности Поттер по-прежнему зрит в корень. Он полон своей, безрассудной мудрости, которая не зависит от количества прожитых лет и прочитанных книг. Той, что идёт от сердца.

Кто я такой, чтобы учить тебя, думает Северус, улыбаясь краями губ. Могу ли я сам с уверенностью сказать, что стало смыслом жизни для меня?

– Я начал писать книгу, – неожиданно говорит Гарри, вновь переводя взгляд на багровый горизонт. – Забавно, правда?

– Зная тебя, Поттер, я сомневаюсь, что ты допишешь её до конца.

– Я тоже, – усмехается он. – Если честно, там только самое начало.

– О чём оно? – Северус незаметно придвигается – так, чтобы их плечи слегка соприкасались.

– О людях, попавших в шторм. О корабле, заблудившемся в море.

– Это глупо. Они могли воспользоваться поисковыми заклинаниями или, на худой конец, компасом.

– Я знаю. – Кажется, Гарри улыбается. – Вот сейчас я снова думаю, что всё это бред. Даже если я допишу книгу, ты раскритикуешь её в пух и прах, и мне придётся сжечь всё дотла.

– Как некоторые особо буйные маггловские писатели? – насмешливо спрашивает Северус.

– Что?! Неужели кто-то уже делал так до меня?

– Невежда. Сколько книг ты прочитал за свою жизнь?

– Боюсь, не так много, как ты. – В зелёных глазах пляшут лукавые смешинки. – Но спорим, что никто из них не применял Инсендио?

– Не переживай, Поттер. Никто и не претендует на твою уникальность.

– Значит, пойдём есть, – подводит итог Гарри. Как всегда, нелогично.

Он достаёт палочку и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Свечи на столе загораются мягким светом и плавно взлетают в воздух.

– Здесь слишком темно, – говорит он в своё оправдание, занимая один из стульев.

– Если воск капнет мне на голову, в этом будет твоя вина, – предупреждает Северус.

Весело дёрнув бровью, Поттер с аппетитом принимается за индейку. Через пару минут одна из свечей задевает его лохматую голову, заставляя охнуть.

Северус мысленно добавляет себе два очка.

***

Он возвращается в отель за полночь, чувствуя себя совершенно выжатым после событий этого долгого дня. Дважды повернув ключ в замке, толкает дверь и щёлкает выключателем.

Что-то настораживает его. Небольшая ярко освящённая комната выглядит как обычно: идеальный порядок на столе, застеленная кровать, вещи, аккуратно сложенные в шкаф. Но скрытая угроза притаилась в самом воздухе; он кажется слишком напряжённым, а тишина – зловещей. Чуткое обоняние, обострённое годами работы с зельями, безошибочно улавливает незнакомый запах. Чужой.

Палочка мгновенно оказывается в руке, и Северус шепчет короткое заклинание обнаружения. Никого. Застыв на месте, он внимательно осматривает помещение, подмечая едва заметные детали: слегка сдвинутая влево чернильница, приоткрытая дверца шкафа. Кинув в сторону окна ещё одно заклинание, Северус отбрасывает бесполезный сейчас инструмент. Нужно всё проверить.

Спустя полчаса он удовлетворённо опускается на кровать. Спину неприятно ломит, но это сущие мелочи: он нашёл то, что искал. Многочисленные следы, оставленные чужой, пусть и осторожной рукой. Тот, кто был здесь, явно торопился, иначе навёл бы порядок куда тщательней. Следов магии не обнаружить, но полки, шкаф и неаккуратно сложенные бумаги выдают чужое вмешательство.

Ничего не пропало. Ничего и не могло пропасть. Нахмурившись, Северус отправляет патронус Поттеру. Серебристая лань мягко трётся лбом о его ладонь и, взлетев, растворяется в темноте улицы.

Этой ночью ему предстоит о многом подумать.


	12. Почти осень

Коттедж тёмен и тих, и Гарри уверен, что никого не найдёт внутри. До тех пор, пока, подсвечивая себе Люмосом, не заглядывает в гостиную.

– Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

В слабом свете силуэт Каллисто почти сливается со стеной. Гарри узнаёт его по тускло тлеющей в темноте сигарете. Огонёк на конце палочки выхватывает неузнаваемое лицо и полную пепельницу окурков.

– О чём это ты?

Скрипя зубами, Гарри подходит ближе:

– Для начала, об этом. – Он кивает на пепельницу. – Может быть, хватит? Здесь невозможно дышать.

Кажется, нужно говорить о чём угодно, кроме того, что случилось два часа назад. Иначе он рискует сорваться и вспомнить старые боевые навыки.

Каллисто разглядывает окурки так, будто видит их впервые.

– Не переживай, Гарри, – пожимает плечами он. – У меня ещё остались. Ты можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.

– Прекрати нести чушь! Я сыт ею по горло.

– Как скажешь, – равнодушно. – В таком случае, просто оставь меня в покое.

Зарычав, Гарри бросается вперёд и хватает Каллисто за полы рубашки, едва не порвав её.

– Нет уж, я не оставлю тебя в покое! До тех пор, пока не скажешь мне, что ты забыл в номере у Северуса. Говори, слышишь? Говори, что тебе от него нужно!

– С чего ты взял, что это был я? – спрашивает Каллисто, скользя по нему равнодушным взглядом. В его голосе Гарри чудится отстранённое любопытство, и это неожиданно злит ещё больше.

– Послушай, я не идиот, а Северус – тем более. Сначала ты заключаешь сомнительную сделку с Гильдией, потом проявляешь к Снейпу нездоровый интерес, чуть ли не на шею вешаешься, а теперь, поняв, что твои попытки бесплодны, решаешься пойти ва-банк? Говори, что ты искал в его бумагах!

– Почему ты не сказал, что вы были любовниками?

Вопрос застаёт Гарри врасплох, и он невольно делает шаг назад. Помятая рубашка остаётся расстёгнутой, обнажая загорелую грудь.

Каллисто не смотрит на друга и не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания. Кажется, что дым, струящийся из собственной сигареты, волнует его куда больше.

– Это он тебе рассказал? – после паузы спрашивает Гарри.

– Сам догадался. В конце концов, я тоже не идиот. – Он невесело усмехается. На мгновение в его глазах мелькает что-то живое, но почти сразу же гаснет. – Тебе стоило сказать мне.

Вздохнув, Гарри опускается рядом. Силы внезапно покидают его. Теперь они сидят, облокотившись на стену, и Гарри кажется, что стена поддерживает его, забирая пустоту и усталость.

– И что бы это изменило?

– Многое. Он дорог тебе.

– Как бы то ни было, тебя это не касается.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, – произносит Каллисто так тихо, что Гарри с трудом разбирает слова. Что ж, прекрасно. Теперь он чувствует себя глупо и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему ответить.

– Послушай, это было давно. Сейчас всё по-другому.

– Что именно?

– Всё, – упрямо повторяет Гарри. – Северус, он… он не станет. Для него я всё тот же безмозглый мальчишка, который не знает, чего хочет.

– А разве это не так?

– Отчасти. Но дело не только в этом. Прошло слишком много времени, понимаешь? Для меня, для него, для нас обоих. Не всё в этом мире можно и нужно возвращать.

– Тебе лучше знать. У меня… нет того, что хотелось бы вернуть, – усмешка. – Но чёрт, Гарри, как же это всё не вовремя.

– Не вовремя? – Гарри вскидывает на него возмущённый взгляд. – Не вовремя для чего? Для твоих поганых интрижек?!

– Я ничего не крал у него, – раздражённо отвечает Каллисто. – И незачем так орать. Не думаю, что твоему Северусу нужен опекун. Не далее как вчера он дал мне понять, что прекрасно обходится без посторонней помощи.

– Оставь его в покое, – говорит Гарри. – Слышишь? Пообещай мне.

– Кажется, я уже говорил, что не стану вредить ему. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

С минуту Гарри неотрывно смотрит на друга, подмечая каждую деталь: бледное лицо, болезненно запавшие глаза, потяжелевшие веки. В любое другое время он бы сошёл с ума от беспокойства за него. В любое другое время, но не сейчас.

– Мне плевать, что у тебя на уме и что ты собираешься делать дальше, – говорит он. – Но если с Северусом что-нибудь случится, ты будешь иметь дело со мной.

В глазах напротив вспыхивает ярость, которая вскоре сменяется странным, почти безумным выражением. Широко улыбаясь, Каллисто падаёт навзничь, растянувшись на жёстком ворсяном ковре, и лёгким движением извлекает из пачки очередную сигарету.

– _Августовские любовники проходят с цветами,_ – шепчет он, прикрыв глаза и с наслаждением затягиваясь: – _Невидимые зовы парадных их влекут. Августовские любовники в красных рубашках с полуоткрытыми ртами… мелькают на перекрёстках, исчезают в переулках, по площади бегут._

Гарри не может оторвать глаз от этой странной картины. В гостиной всё ещё царит сумрак, и сошедший с ума Каллисто, декламирующий стихи, выглядит откровенно пугающе.

– _Августовские любовники в вечернем воздухе чертят… красно-белые линии рубашек, своих цветов. Распахнутые окна между чёрными парадными светят, и они всё идут, всё бегут на какой-то зов,*_ – мечтательно продолжает тот. И внезапно переводит на Гарри лихорадочный, какой-то торжественный взгляд: – Надеюсь, хотя бы ты осознаешь, куда и зачем идёшь. Не всегда будет лето, Гарри. Август скоро закончится, и бесцельный бег потеряет всякий смысл.

Поддавшись порыву, Гарри склоняется над ним и ласково проводит рукой по тёмным волосам. Шёлковые волны кажутся необычайно мягкими под пальцами. Он хочет что-нибудь сказать в ответ, но во рту скапливается горечь, и все слова кажутся лишними. Он бы ответил стихами, если бы помнил их наизусть.

В этот момент Гарри впервые ловит себя на мысли, что у них с другом гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

И что осень действительно не за горами.

***

_«Дорогой Гарри,_

_Ты давно не писал нам. Думаю, у тебя много дел с твоим рестораном, ведь в августе в Италии просто невероятный наплыв туристов. Нужно много времени и сил, чтобы успеть накормить их всех, так что мы не в обиде._

_Очень хочется увидеть тебя, но Рону снова не дают отпуск. Иногда я думаю, что ему следовало играть в этот ваш дурацкий квиддич вместо того, чтобы идти в Аврорат. По крайней мере, у спортсменов не бывает проблем с деньгами. Честное слово, хорошо, что ты вовремя сбежал из этого гадюшника... И неважно, что я раньше думала по этому поводу, Рональд!_

_Гарри, не слушай её, она постоянно ворчит! Наверное, так и положено бере…_

_Я сама хотела сказать! Рональд, почему ты ещё не в магазине? Наш холодильник, к твоему сведению, пока не научился наполняться самостоятельно!_

_…Прости, Гарри. Это сумасшедшее перо пишет всё без разбору. Так вот, как бестактно заметил Рон, мы ждём пополнение. Скорее всего, будет мальчик. Надеюсь, он не унаследует от папы его ужасную безответственность и манеры. В любом случае, кто бы у нас ни родился, ты просто обязан стать крёстным! Если не ты, то Рон притащит своего напарника Стива, а хуже этого, поверь, может быть только воскресший Волдеморт._

_Надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке, и ты найдёшь время навестить нас. Расскажи подробней, как там у тебя на личном фронте? Появился кто-нибудь достойный? Гарри, пожалуйста, не разменивайся на мелочи, лучше наберись терпения и подожди. Когда придёт время, ты сам поймёшь, что это твоё и только твоё._

_Мы очень по тебе скучаем. Приезжай (или аппарируй)._

_Твои друзья,_

_Гермиона и Рон Уизли._

_P.S. Мы научили Роззи говорить «дядя Гарри»._

_P.P.S. Она просто обожает твою игрушечную метлу, хотя я по-прежнему считаю, что это слишком опасно»._

Гарри вздыхает. К бесконечной радости за друзей и тоске по ним примешивается смутная, волнующая горечь. Как крепко заваренный чай с лимоном, но без сахара.

Правда, есть ещё одно письмо…

_«Привет, Гарри!_

_Как ты там? Ещё не взорвал Италию своим бешеным английским темпераментом? Будь осторожней с местными достопримечательностями, baby, горячие итальянцы не так просты, как кажутся. С ними можно неплохо провести время, но не жди от этого слишком многого. Не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь мудак разбил твоё хрупкое сердце._

_Так что мой тебе совет: трахайся, предохраняйся, получай удовольствие и не вздумай влюбляться как минимум до сорока. Поверь, ты избежишь многих проблем._

_Что там за история с твоим бывшим? Честно, в прошлый раз я ни черта не понял, так что давай внятно и обстоятельно. Он разбудил в тебе воспоминания? Разжёг огонь? Заставил потерять чувство реальности? Ты его любишь или хочешь? Если второе, то не вижу никаких проблем. Нет на свете того, кто устоит перед дьявольским обаянием моего мальчика._

_Из твоих слов мне показалось, что он весьма мрачный тип. Внутри у таких часто скрывается гора комплексов и обострённое чувство прекрасного. Беспроигрышный вариант: свози его на итальянскую оперу, в Неаполь. Уверен, он будет в восторге._

_У меня хорошая новость: возможно, мы скоро увидимся. Я по-прежнему на Бродвее, но в октябре планирую заскочить в Италию. Приходи посмотреть спектакль и повидать старого друга._

_Признайся, Гарри, ты чертовски скучаешь по мне и вспоминаешь одинокими вечерами? Высылаю тебе парочку свежих фото – в помощь твоим сексуальным фантазиям. Вдруг ты уже успел забыть, как я выгляжу?_

_С любовью,_

_Марк._

_P.S. Северус – красивое и необычное имя. Он австриец? Познакомь нас при случае, мне ужасно любопытно»._

Гарри, хихикая, просматривает фотографии полуголого Марка с неизменной сигарой в зубах и его же, в окружении роскошно одетых дам и с кислой миной на лице. Как бы стремительно ни менялся мир, его друг всегда остаётся прежним.

И всегда подкидывает хорошие идеи. Итальянская опера – а почему бы и нет?

***

Театр Сан Карло поражает своим величием. Северус ещё не успел отойти от того, какой он внутри, а они уже вышли на улицу, сверкающую вечерними огнями, и он получил возможность увидеть его в новом свете – в сумеречном свете ночного Неаполя. Гарри рядом с ним выглядит странно задумчивым и притихшим – так непохоже на привычного Поттера, которого порой невозможно заткнуть.

Прислушавшись к тишине, Северус различает негромкое мычание и не сразу понимает его природу. А когда понимает – едва удерживается от ехидного комментария.

– Вижу, ты под впечатлением, – осторожно произносит он. Поттер замолкает, наконец-то прекратив напевать себе под нос, и переводит на него рассеянный взгляд.

– Поразительно. Я не могу перестать думать об этом, и музыка всё ещё звучит у меня в ушах. Как будто мы по-прежнему там.

– Ты слишком впечатлителен. Ничего удивительного.

Северус и под страхом смерти не признался бы, что чувствует то же самое. Наверное, это естественная реакция: они оба впервые посетили оперу – и сделали это вместе.

Гарри задумчиво кивает каким-то своим мыслям:

– Не понимаю, почему я никогда раньше не был в этом месте. Один мой… – Он осекается под пристальным взглядом Северуса, – знакомый водил меня в театр, но в оперу – никогда. Я был уверен, что это ужасно скучно.

– Большинство людей считает именно так.

– Стоило столько лет прожить среди магглов, чтобы впервые сходить сюда с тобой, – улыбается Поттер. Северус пытается отыскать в этой фразе иронию, но не может. – В детстве мои дядя и тётя скорее посетили бы шоу летающих бургеров, чем какой бы то ни было спектакль. И уж конечно, ни за что не стали бы брать меня с собой.

– Шоу летающих бургеров? – в ужасе переспрашивает Северус.

– О, помнится, было что-то подобное. Шоу летающих бургеров дяди Джима – они делали бургеры и подбрасывали их в воздух. Побеждал тот, чей бургер улетал дальше остальных и не разваливался в процессе.

– Мерлин, какой кошмар! А я думал, это у меня было трудное детство.

Беззаботно рассмеявшись, Поттер вновь переводит взгляд на роскошное здание театра, подпираемое массивными колоннами. Издалека, подсвеченное огнями, оно чем-то напоминает оскаленную пасть чудовища.

– А ты, Северус? Что ты скажешь?

– Про шоу бургеров или про твоих неотёсанных родственников?

– Про «Травиату», конечно!

– Хм…

– Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось. Не поверю.

– Вынужден признать, что это был весьма… интересный опыт.

– И только-то? – разочарованно тянет Поттер. И тут же восхищённо вздыхает: – Мерлин, ну как они пели, как же прекрасно они пели! Я слышал фрагменты и раньше, но вживую – совсем другое дело.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – фыркает Северус, признавая поражение: – Только не вздумай повторять их опыт в моём присутствии. Мои барабанные перепонки этого не выдержат.

Гарри снова смеётся, и он улыбается уголками губ.

Разумеется, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Поттер оценил «Травиату», думает Северус. Гарри, не знакомый с творчеством Дюма-младшего (ровно как и старшего) и не подозревающий о существовании Верди, не мог не проникнуться историей сбившейся с пути** куртизанки. Очевидно, его комплекс спасителя никуда не делся.

– Что будем делать теперь?

«Мы», оставшееся за кадром, отдаётся внутри тянущей пульсацией. Волнительной. Тревожной. Да что с ним сегодня, чёрт возьми?..

_«Ты становишься слишком сентиментальным, мой мальчик»._

Восхитительно. Не хватало только вести разговоры с воображаемым Альбусом в голове. Ещё немного, и его начнут путать с Трелони.

– Думаю, нам пора домой.

Гарри нерешительно берёт его за руку:

– Тогда аппарируем?

– Да.

В Сорренто Поттер делает шаг, чтобы отстраниться, но Северус неожиданно для себя удерживает его руку в своей. Гарри поднимает на него странно беззащитный взгляд, удивлённо моргая. Зелёные глаза в опасной близости от его лица расширяются, став почти непристойно огромными.

– Что? – шепчет Поттер, застыв на месте, будто ожидая удара.

Но Северус только крепче стискивает его ладонь и выдыхает:

– Пойдём на берег. К морю.

Они пьют виски из пузатой стеклянной бутылки, передавая её друг другу. Из горла, наплевав на стаканы и условности. Северус помнит, когда видел нечто подобное: в далёком детстве, во время пьяных рейдов своего чокнутого папаши. Тогда он испытывал только страх и отвращение и клялся, что никогда не возьмёт в руки бутылку, никогда не будет хлебать мерзкое, гадкое пойло так, словно это сладкий тыквенный сок. И теперь, сидя на берегу моря и беззастенчиво надираясь с Поттером, он должен был бы чувствовать стыд и угрызения совести – но он не чувствует ничего. Только обжигающую горечь виски на языке, тянущее тепло в желудке – и лёгкость внутри, лёгкость, от которой голова идёт кругом.

Восемь лет назад он бы назвал это счастьем.

А сейчас…

– Я прошёл пешком половину Индии. – Поттер вытянул ноги, и теперь волны почти касаются его ступней. Это игра с морем, шутливая и безопасная – не из тех, что Поттер затевал тогда, в безлюдной бухте под палящим солнцем. Он словно приветствует прибой, зовёт его обласкать, коснуться – и в последний момент не даёт дотронуться до себя. – С сумкой через плечо, оставив в банке деньги и большую часть вещей. Мне хотелось… открыть в себе что-то новое, взглянуть на мир под другим углом.

– Соскучился по приключениям? – насмешливо спрашивает Северус. – Может, проще было воскресить Волдеморта или, на худой конец, отыскать очередного Василиска?

– Нет, просто устал от комфорта, – говорит Гарри. – Мы слишком привыкли жить на всём готовом, а маги в этом отношении даже хуже магглов. Мы не умеем заботиться о себе – за нас это делают зелья и заклинания. Я хотел понять, каково это – жить совсем по-другому.

– И как? Понял?

– Да уж, понял, – смеётся он. – На вторую неделю я едва не сдох от неведомой маггловской болезни. Рези в желудке, страшная лихорадка и галлюцинации. До сих пор не понимаю, как мне в таком состоянии удалось аппарировать в ближайший госпиталь.

– Да уж, Поттер, – хмыкает Северус, отбирая у него бутылку. – Не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь, что у тебя…

– …Исключительный талант влипать в неприятности, – подхватывает Гарри. Выглядит он при этом страшно довольным: – Да, спасибо, я в курсе.

– Вообще-то я хотел сказать про твою задницу, но смысл приблизительно тот же.

– А что не так с моей задницей? – Поттер заглядывает себе через плечо, очевидно, проверяя сохранность стратегически важной части тела. Полумрак и виски ощутимо замедляют процесс, и Северус на несколько секунд получает восхитительный обзор.

– Всё так, если не считать того, что в ней шило.

– Шило? Какой ужас! Ну у тебя и фантазии, Северус. – Теперь он откровенно ржёт. Северус и прежде замечал, что пьяный Поттер становится чертовски непристойным, но, похоже, уже успел отвыкнуть от этого. Он неосознанно тянется к рубашке – расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу.

Гарри ещё что-то говорит о своей жизни – той, что случилась без него и снова осталась в прошлом. Бурные, безумные, богатые событиями годы. Страны, города, люди – и снова не то, не оно, не те. Жаркие пустыни Африки, узкие улочки Европы, небоскрёбы Штатов, свобода и бесконечное небо над головой. Так чего не хватало? Что привело его сюда, в этот город, где каждый знает своё место? На берег моря, в эту ночь, _к нему_.

Будто ничего не изменилось за эти годы, будто время сделало петлю, легендарный финт Вронского.

– Чёрт… – Поттер разочарованно разглядывает пустую бутылку. Он пытается зашвырнуть её в море, но Северус вовремя перехватывает его руку. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

– Ты пьяный, – говорит тот неизвестно зачем. – Поттер, ты надрался как свинья.

– Взгляни на себя! – Гарри, хихикая, толкает его в грудь. – Да ты на ногах еле стоишь, профессор Снейп.

– Я не твой профессор, – вяло протестует Северус. – И я прекрасно стою на ногах. Оставь в покое несчастную бутылку.

– Мы впервые пили вместе, заметил? Я никогда не видел тебя таким… таким…

 _Беззащитным. Мерзким. Нелепым,_ – хочет сказать Северус.

– Свободным, – тихо говорит Поттер.

И радостно добавляет:

– Пойдём ко мне, тут недалеко. У меня есть бутылка Хайлэнд Парк.***

Аргумент становится решающим. Северус не очень хорошо понимает, как оказывается в коттедже у Поттера и почему совсем не протестует, когда тот с удивительной осторожностью разливает скотч по бокалам. На миг он вспоминает, что у Гарри, вроде бы, есть сожитель, но никто не выходит им навстречу и не врывается в гостиную с воплями, так что эта мысль не задерживается надолго. Виски в бокале тоже не задерживается и отчего-то совсем не обжигает горло; Поттер извлекает из-под дивана мятую пачку сигарет и с третьей попытки закуривает, кашляя и кривясь – Северус решительно отбирает у него маггловскую отраву. Волшебники курят табак не так; ни один уважающий себя маг не опустился бы до жалкого суррогата, и Поттеру давно следовало бы это знать. Гарри обиженно наступает на него, явно намереваясь получить сигареты обратно. На его лице застыло хорошо знакомое Северусу выражение ослиного упрямства.

– Верни.

– Нет.

– Северус, верни немедленно!

– Ты плохо расслышал? Никогда не курил и нечего начинать.

– Ты не имеешь права! Ты вообще ничего обо мне не знаешь!

Поттер совершает стремительный бросок и с неожиданной силой врезается в Северуса, пытаясь дотянуться до руки, в которой зажата пачка. Не ожидавший такого напора, Северус отступает назад, запинается обо что-то и с размаху падает на диван, больно приложившись копчиком. Поттер с победным криком: «Ага!» валится следом, заехав локтем ему в живот.

– Какого…

– Заткнись. Умоляю, заткнись. – Поттер зажимает ему рот ладонью, дышит хрипло, загнанно. Северус не успевает ничего понять, только чувствует на лице влажные, горячие губы. Поттер целует всё, до чего может дотянуться: скулы, щёки, подбородок, шею, прижимается отчаянно и стонет, стонет… Тело реагирует раньше, тело вспоминает и вспыхивает, мгновенно наливаясь жаром, выбивая кислород из лёгких. Пальцы покалывает, когда Северус прижимает Гарри к себе и вцепляется в его плечи в каком-то зверином объятии, и Поттер дрожит всем телом, и целует его, а у него стоит, Мерлин, как же у него стоит. У Гарри необычайно ловкий язык – не такой, как был когда-то, он настойчиво скользит по нёбу, исследует, изучает. Это прекрасно и почему-то горько, изнутри поднимается волна застарелой боли и желания, превосходящего по силе всё, что он испытывал прежде, даже с Гарри, даже тогда, когда…

– Я хочу тебя, хочу, так хочу, – как заведённый повторяет Поттер, стаскивая с себя футболку и вжимаясь бёдрами в его тело. Их члены соприкасаются через одежду, каменно твёрдые, пылающие, и это так восхитительно, так чудесно. Гарри развратно стонет и пытается раздеть его, в зелёных глазах похоть и проклятый шотландский виски, Северус ищет что-то ещё, что-то важное, но не видит, ничего не видит.

– Нет.

Холод иглой прошивает тело, принося с собой пустоту и разочарование. Оттолкнуть Поттера – не резко, но твёрдо и сесть, пошатываясь. Голова гудит, будто уже наступило похмелье, а сердце колотится как одержимое. Слабое – не остановилось бы.

– Нет?..

Гарри смотрит растерянно, с выражением такой искренней обиды на лице, что его становится жалко. Побитый щенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку.

Невозможно смотреть на это. Нужно уходить.

И Северус уходит.

_* – Цитаты из стихотворения И.Бродского_

_** – ит. "La traviata" – от гл. traviare – сбиться с пути._

_*** – Хайлэнд Парк – марка одного из известных шотландских виски._


	13. В западне

Северус сидел в кресле с чашкой кофе и пытался читать, когда в номер настойчиво постучали.

Коротко взглянув на запертую дверь, он возвращается к книге. Желания открывать и говорить с кем бы то ни было нет, так что незваный гость может убираться на все четыре стороны. В его интересах держаться от Северуса подальше, если он не хочет вместо приветствия схлопотать не слишком приятное заклинание.

Навязчивый стук повторяется. Нахмурившись, Северус откладывает бесполезную сегодня книгу и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Не так много людей знает, где он остановился, а столь упрямых и безрассудных среди них – и того меньше. Если это Поттер... Мерлин, если это он, то...

Внезапно в дверь забарабанили так, что она затряслась. Чувствуя, как сводит от гнева челюсти, Северус на негнущихся ногах идёт открывать. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось не видеть Поттера, рано или поздно придётся поговорить с ним. В конце концов, он не крыса, чтобы трусливо прятаться в своей норе.

– Вы?!

Он до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в дверную ручку, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Надо признать, Каллисто Ферра справляется с этой задачей куда лучше.

Склонив голову набок, он негромко интересуется:

– Я зайду?

– Что вам нужно? – холодно спрашивает Северус.

– Обсудить кое-что.

– Мне нечего с вами обсуждать.

– Да ну? – Ферра насмешливо поднимает брови – почти по-снейповски. – А вот я абсолютно уверен, что у нас найдётся тема для разговора. Так вы позволите войти?

Поняв, что дальнейшее отступление будет означать капитуляцию, Северус, скрипя зубами, делает приглашающий жест:

– Прошу. Только учтите: у меня мало времени.

К счастью, Ферре хватает ума не отпускать комментариев по этому поводу. Мельком оглядев комнату, он молча подходит к окну, пару секунд смотрит на залитую солнцем улицу и без приглашения садится на стул. Северус устраивается в кресле.

– Итак, синьор Ферра, – констатирует он, впиваясь взглядом в собеседника.

– Мистер Снейп.

– Полагаю, моё общество так же тяготит вас, как ваше – меня. Так что давайте сразу к делу. О чём вы хотели поговорить?

– О Гарри, – спокойно отвечает Ферра. Он серьёзен: лицо без обычной белозубой улыбки кажется взрослым и непривычно жёстким. Хмыкнув, Северус тянется к кружке с кофе, незаметно сжимая свободную руку в кулак.

– Любопытно. У Поттера отнялись ноги, раз теперь он подсылает ко мне своих приятелей?

– Вы прекрасно знаете, что никто меня не подсылал, – говорит Ферра. На его скулах играют желваки. – Гарри слишком прямолинеен для этого. И честен.

Северус вынужден признать, что он прав. Поттер пришёл бы сам – если бы действительно хотел прийти. Но второй день от него ни совы, ни весточки.

– Допустим. Что-то случилось?

– Я бы спросил то же самое у вас, но ведь вы мне не ответите.

– Не отвечу, – соглашается Северус.

– Ваше право, – кивает Ферра. – Вот только Гарри второй день сам не свой. И в этом определённо замешаны вы.

– Откуда такие выводы?

– Мистер Снейп, у меня есть мозги, – говорит он, игнорируя скептически поднятую бровь Северуса. – Я в состоянии сопоставить причину и следствие. Когда я вернулся домой, Гарри не спал и курил мои сигареты. Бог мой, да даже я не курю в шестом часу утра!

– Не слишком-то убедительно.

– Ничто и никто не влияет на Гарри так, как вы, – продолжает Ферра. – Ничто и никто. С тех пор, как мы познакомились, он часто злился, радовался, грустил, но никогда не замыкался в себе настолько, чтобы не замечать того, что происходит у него под носом. Никогда не зацикливался надолго на чём-то одном. А теперь...

Он замолкает, на мгновение отводя взгляд. Но Северус успевает увидеть. Что-то такое мелькает в его глазах, что отбивает всякое желание язвить и всячески демонстрировать презрение. _Он знает_ , внезапно понимает Северус – простая и ясная как день мысль. Он всё знает и переступает через себя, сидя здесь и пытаясь достучаться до него, выяснить что произошло, наплевав на свою гордость и самоуважение. Он пришёл сюда, впервые представ перед ним без маски, оставив за дверью все свои интриги и козни. Ради Гарри.

– К чему вы клоните? – спрашивает Северус. – Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с Поттером? Или напротив, уехал и никогда больше не появлялся на горизонте? Чего, Ферра?

– Мистер Снейп, давайте начистоту. – От его пристального взгляда становится не по себе. – Не знаю, что у вас там произошло, но Гарри переживает. Он любит вас, но сам ещё не знает об этом.

Внутри что-то болезненно обрывается, а лицо Ферры на мгновение превращается в размытую кляксу. Он любит вас. С ума сойти, как трогательно.

– Не говорите ерунды. – Северус прячется за кружкой с кофе, разглядывая рисунок на ободке: какие-то нелепые синие крапинки. – В конце концов, это просто смешно.

– О ради бога, Снейп, да включите же мозги! – раздражённо говорит Ферра. – Это действительно смешно, потому что очевидно.

Северус силой воли берёт себя в руки, хотя мысли всё ещё путаются, а в животе словно растёкся расплавленный свинец. Не сейчас. Не время.

– Что ж... хорошо. – В этом нет ничего хорошего. – Конечно же, вы сделаете всё, чтобы убедить его в обратном.

В ответ Ферра улыбается ему – насмешливо и понимающе:

– Разумеется, нет. Для этого Гарри мне слишком дорог.

С минуту они молча изучают друг друга взглядом.

– Не ожидал от вас, – наконец, произносит Северус. – Не знал, что вы способны ставить чувства других выше собственных.

– Ох, да ладно вам, Снейп, – ухмыляется Ферра. – Вы же сами сделаете для Гарри всё, что угодно. – И, помолчав, добавляет: – Я просто хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо.

Я тоже, хочет сказать Северус. Но вырывается нечто ещё более нелепое:

– Как он?

– Уверен, что вы не хотите его видеть. Да и вообще... не хотите.

Вздохнув, Северус проводит рукой по взмокшему лбу. Сделать подобный вывод из того, что чуть было не случилось позавчера, мог только Поттер. То, как он нависал над ним, как цеплялся за него, как врывался языком в его рот... о, Мерлин.

_Слепец, какой же слепец._

– Поговорите с ним, – устало просит Ферра. – Выясните отношения. Вы ведь и сами знаете, что не можете уехать просто так.

– А вы?

– Что я?

– Что вы намерены делать дальше? – Северус обводит комнату широким жестом руки. – Вы ведь понимаете, что ваша таинственная миссия с треском провалилась.

– Что и следовало ожидать, – весело говорит Ферра. – Эта затея с вашими исследованиями изначально была нелепой. Я ведь... не сразу вспомнил, с кем имею дело.

– Да, уж, шпионаж – явно не ваш конёк, – кивает Северус. – Хотя, возможно, будь вашей целью кто-то другой, вы бы могли добиться успеха.

Ферра задумчиво водит пальцем по губам:

– Не думаю, что Гильдия всерьёз рассчитывала на мою помощь. Скорее, я был нужен им по какой-то иной причине.

– Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос. Что будете делать? Они перекроют вам кислород, как только поймут, что я раскрыл вас.

– С каких это пор вы беспокоитесь обо мне? – с усмешкой спрашивает он.

Северус пожимает плечами.

– Услуга за услугу.

– Ах, вот как... Что ж, я тоже не так прост, как кажется. Буду пудрить им мозги какое-то время. Постараюсь обернуть всё в свою пользу. – Ферра мрачно смотрит в окно: – Мне не привыкать.

– Я не вправе советовать вам, – после паузы произносит Северус, – но всё же. Держитесь подальше от Гильдии. Поверьте, это не единственный путь наверх и уж точно не самый чистый.

– Не всегда удаётся избежать грязи, не так ли? – Он прищуривается. – Кому, как не вам, знать это... Снейп.

Северус молча поднимается на ноги.

– Думаю, вам пора.

– Не любите слушать правду?

– Не дорос ещё, чтобы судить меня, щенок, – оскалившись, говорит Северус. Ферра в ответ кривится, словно съел что-то мерзкое.

– Я ненавижу вас, Снейп, я чертовски вас ненавижу, но всё-таки скажу вам кое-что.

– Не стоит.

– Всего лишь совет. Услуга за услугу.

Северус вопросительно дёргает бровью. Они уже стоят в дверях, и он с удовольствием впечатал бы Ферру лицом в косяк.

– Будьте осторожны, – тихо произносит мальчишка. – Они не оставят вас в покое. И могут что-нибудь выкинуть.

Когда он всё-таки уходит, то горбится как старик.

***

– Ну-с, мистер Снейп, скажите, что вы думаете обо всём этом?

Полутёмная комната чем-то напоминает пещеру – или заброшенную шахту. Тени на стенах искажаются, сплетаясь в уродливые цепи, принимают странные формы. Тени от людей, тарелок, кубков – не разберёшь, где чья.

Взгляд председателя Гильдии проникает под кожу, как медицинский скальпель.

– Вы выбрали весьма необычное место для дружеской встречи, – говорит Северус. – Здесь даже нет окон.

– Странно слышать подобное от человека, полжизни прожившего в подземельях, – добродушно замечает Гилберт.

Официантка приносит салаты и жаркое (Какая глупость – есть жаркое в Италии). Жан де Валуа набрасывается на еду с аппетитом, достойным памяти его предков – конечно, если воспринимать всерьёз его россказни про побочную ветвь знаменитой королевской династии. В его движениях Северусу чудится нервозность, так не похожая на привычное высокомерное поведение секретаря Гильдии.

Томас Шпак по левую руку от него, к счастью, молчит. За две недели Северус сполна насладился его мерзким голосом и манерой речи, не говоря уже о безоговорочной уверенности в собственной правоте. Для него оставалось загадкой, как такой никчёмный человек мог стать заместителем председателя.

– Полжизни, мистер Гилберт? Боюсь, вы мне льстите.

– Отнюдь. – Председатель вежливо улыбается. – Это довольно респектабельный ресторан. Я надеялся, вы оцените.

– По крайней мере, здесь нам никто не помешает, – встревает Валуа, красноречиво обводя взглядом отдельную кабинку с широким дубовым столом и бархатными диванами. – И мы сможем спокойно поговорить.

Подавив желание немедленно встать и уйти, не дожидаясь заказа, Северус сухо произносит:

– Признаться, ваше приглашение меня удивило. Мне казалось, в последнее время мы и так виделись слишком часто.

Прозвучало грубо, но Северусу плевать. Он мог бы пойти к Поттеру и вправить ему мозги вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь, в сомнительном обществе представителей Гильдии Зельеваров. А после они могли бы пообедать: снова подняться на лоджию ресторана «Il posto caldo» или посидеть у моря, в одной из скромных прибрежных кофеен, где подают самую вкусную на свете рыбу, а кофе такой ледяной, что сводит скулы. Они многое могли бы успеть.

 _Три дня_ – противно зудит внутри. Три дня, и он вернётся домой, в привычную тишину своего маленького коттеджа. Больше никаких солнечных ожогов, моря и лишних людей вокруг.

Отчего-то эта мысль уже не кажется такой заманчивой.

– На заседаниях Гильдии бывает слишком много народу. – Гилберт сцепляет руки в замок. – До сих пор у нас не было возможности поболтать с вами наедине, мистер Снейп. Мы решили это исправить.

Пожав плечами, Северус демонстративно переключается на еду. Острый салат из морепродуктов выглядит и пахнет так, как ему и положено, но Северус на всякий случай пробует его языком, прежде чем отправить вилку в рот. Он старается дегустировать пищу незаметно, но это довольно непросто, учитывая пристальное внимание трёх человек.

Он всё ещё не понимает, зачем он здесь. Это беспокоит. Едва ли Гильдия Зельеваров умеет вести честную игру.

– Мистер Снейп, как долго вы работаете над последним проектом?

– Несколько лет, – спокойно отвечает Северус.

– А точнее?

– Я зельевар, а не счетовод.

– Что ж, с этим не поспоришь, – тонко улыбается председатель. – Пожалуй, я смогу подсчитать. В последний раз вы представили свою научную работу семь лет назад… кажется, в Берлине. Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь. То самое зелье, спасшее жизнь этому милому мальчику, как его…

– Джейкоб, – машинально отвечает Северус.

– Да, Джейкобу. С тех пор вы как в воду канули. Мы даже начали беспокоиться – не случилось ли чего?

– Не думал, что кто-то будет беспокоиться обо мне.

– А как иначе? Уверен, все здесь присутствующие, – он обводит взглядом кабинку, – прекрасно понимают, кто из нас _действительно_ способен совершить прорыв в науке.

Шпак согласно кивает. Его очки с погнутой дужкой смешно болтаются на носу – курносом, покрытом рыжеватыми веснушками. Валуа презрительно фыркает, но мужественно молчит, не глядя на Северуса.

Приносят десерты.

– Нельзя ли покороче, Гилберт? – холодно спрашивает Северус. – Помнится, раньше вы всячески давали понять, насколько бредовы мои идеи. Что-то изменилось?

– Ну отчего же бредовы?.. В них определённо есть рациональное зерно. Но согласитесь, трудно судить о том, о чём не имеешь почти никакого представления. Ваше внезапное желание работать для себя наталкивает на определённые мысли... Не слишком приятные.

– Считаете, я задумал уничтожить человечество?

– Вы… прошли войну, мистер Снейп, – говорит Гилберт. Северуса не покидает ощущение, что он хотел сказать нечто совсем иное. – И способны на многое. Вы же понимаете, что ваше исчезновение не могло не выглядеть подозрительно?

– Не думал, что я ещё кому-то обязан, – отрезает Северус. – Кажется, я раздал достаточно долгов.

– Что ж, мистер Снейп, – подаёт голос Валуа. – Не сомневаюсь, что у вас были свои причины… уйти в тень. Но теперь-то, я надеюсь, проблема решена?

– Нет никакой проблемы. – Северус сжимает кулаки под столом: – Не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что я собираюсь что-то менять? Меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь.

– Но вы приехали на конгресс!

– Приехал, – кивает Северус. _И не жалею, чёрт возьми, не жалею._ – Думал почерпнуть что-то полезное. Как оказалось, зря.

– Значит, у вас есть конструктивные идеи о том, как сдвинуть с мёртвой точки этот балласт. – Гилберт едва притронулся к еде. – Замечательно. Свежая кровь, новые мысли – что может быть лучше? – Он доверительно наклоняется к нему, гипнотизируя взглядом: – Ваши мозги нужны нам, мистер Снейп.

– Долгие годы вы замечательно справлялись без них. – Северуса начинает забавлять этот разговор. – Не помню, чтобы когда-либо удостаивался милости Гильдии.

– Вы были Упивающимся, – снисходительно поясняет Валуа. – Мы вынуждены были осторожничать с вами. Присматриваться…

– А ещё я был нищим школьным учителем, который не имел никакого влияния за пределами Хогвартса. О какой поддержке могла идти речь? – перебивает его Северус. – Боюсь, вы несколько опоздали, господа. Я давно не герой; война осталась в прошлом вместе с моей ослепительной славой.

– В самоиронии вам не откажешь. И всё же…

Гилберт замолкает, подождав, пока улыбчивая официантка поставит на стол вино и бокалы. Она тянет было руку, чтобы разлить его, но Валуа жестом отсылает её прочь.

– Это слишком хорошее вино, чтобы к нему прикасались чужие руки, – брезгливо цедит он, ловко откупоривая бутылку.

– Вы сами сказали, что ваша слава в прошлом, – говорит Гилберт, пока его секретарь наполняет бокалы. – Но вы, мистер Снейп, вы заслуживаете большего.

И добавляет вкрадчиво:

– У вас будет такая слава, какая и не снилась вам после войны. И всё, что к ней прилагается.

Северусу едва удаётся удержать невозмутимое лицо. Ему и смешно, и беспокойно: ощущение западни не покидает его. И как же хочется наверх, к солнцу. Перед глазами стоит скалистая бухта, и берег моря, и поросший зеленью парк. Картинки не исчезают, напротив, становятся ярче, и Северусу на мгновение кажется, что он слышит запах соли и держит в своей руке чью-то шершавую ладонь.

– Так что, Снейп? Согласны присоединиться к Гильдии? Можете рассчитывать на нашу поддержку в исследованиях. Ингредиенты, любые книги, лучшие ассистенты… – Кажется, это Валуа. А, может быть, Шпак, наконец, раскрыл рот.

– Благодарю за щедрое предложение, – говорит Северус. – Но я прекрасно справляюсь и сам. Предпочитаю работать в одиночку.

На какое-то время за столом повисает молчание, только где-то далеко звучит музыка – Дэвид Боуи или, может быть, Джонни Кэш. Северус смотрит на стену: там, рядом с его тенью пестрит голубым встроенный аквариум – единственное яркое пятно в этой мрачной комнате. Он не сразу понимает, что и рыбы, и вода в нём – искусственные.

– Вы уверены? – Гилберт ему улыбается – тоже искусственно. – Может быть, всё-таки подумаете?

– Не о чем думать. Обратитесь с этим к кому-нибудь другому. Уверен, любой будет счастлив работать под вашим началом.

– Ну что ж… хозяин – барин. – Гилберт, всё ещё улыбаясь, поднимает бокал: – Ваше здоровье, мистер Снейп.

И первым опрокидывает в себя вино. За ним следуют остальные, и Северус, облизав пересохшие губы, незаметно принюхивается к напитку. Чистый, кристальный запах винограда – терпкий и чуть сладковатый. Действительно, хорошее вино.

– Ваше здоровье.

Он делает пару глотков – и аккуратно ставит бокал на стол. И в тот миг, когда стекло с глухим стуком соприкасается с деревом, понимает: они всё-таки сделали это.

Темнота принимает его мягко, убаюкивая, как родного.


	14. За бортом

Темно. Мерлин, как же темно – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. В мышцах тупая, ноющая боль; кости в теле – сухие ветки. Ощущения, как после хорошего Круцио. Впрочем, кто может поручиться, что к нему его не применяли.

Северус пробует осторожно пошевелить пальцами. Руки, скрученные за спиной, отзываются острой болезненной вспышкой, грубые верёвки трутся о запястья. И в то же мгновение, будто обухом по голове – к нему возвращаются воспоминания.

Утро. Незваный гость. Ресторан. Голубой аквариум. Вино. Холод бокала под пальцами. Тёплая улыбка Гарри.

Северус открывает глаза.

Он чувствует некоторое облегчение. Вокруг по-прежнему темно, но если напрячь зрение и долго вглядываться в пространство, то можно различить смутные очертания предметов. Значит, ничего непоправимого не случилось. И, положа руку на сердце, ничего неожиданного – тоже.

Факты в голове медленно, неохотно складываются в единую цепочку. Без сомнения, его похитили – Мерлин, в его грёбаной, богатой событиями жизни, случалось многое, но это, пожалуй, будет в новинку. Словно он какой-нибудь миллиардер или хрупкая барышня на выданье. Впору смеяться над собой, но желудок скрутило так, что каждый вдох даётся с трудом. Чёртово вино: когда имеешь дело с зельеварами, нужно ожидать чего-то подобного. Это его, его вина, он должен был догадаться. Совсем размяк, шпион, мозги запеклись на солнце. Эти проклятые две недели в корне изменили его, превратили в жалкое, расхлябанное существо, не способное постоять за себя. Бей врага его же оружием, не так ли?..

Воздух тёплый и сырой, наполненный мерзким, тяжёлым запахом – гремучая смесь топлива и гнилого дерева. Непохоже на подвал или темницу, скорее, на корабельный трюм. Значит, где-то рядом – море. Дыхание на мгновение сбивается: Северус чувствует острый приступ паники. Но они же не могут знать...

Любопытно, как долго Гильдия собирается держать его здесь: дни, недели? Если хотели бы отравить, отравили бы сразу, и ни к чему было бы устраивать этот спектакль. Но здесь замешано что-то другое; он перешёл им дорогу и будет расплачиваться за своё упрямство. Смешно, ей богу: что ему эти люди после чокнутого Лорда и старого любителя вершить человеческие судьбы?

Но ведь и тебе больше не тридцать, думает Северус, горько улыбнувшись собственным мыслям. И даже не сорок. Рано расслабился; решил, что дерьмо в твоей жизни уже закончилось.

Сейчас бы глоток воды: дикая, животная жажда не даёт привести мысли в порядок. Сколько времени он провёл в отключке? Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Поттер успел озаботиться его отсутствием, или...

Но Гарри обижен и вряд ли сделает первый шаг – слишком часто он прежде шагал ему навстречу. Он упрям, как и сам Северус, они оба стоят друг друга. Да и ни к чему впутывать мальчишку. Это только его война.

Резкий лязг железа прорезает тишину, и Северус неуклюже выпрямляется на холодном скользком полу. Напряжение внутри достигает пика – пружина, готовая выстрелить.

– Так-так, мистер Снейп. Вижу, вы уже очнулись, – вкрадчивый голос Валуа. – В таком случае, добро пожаловать.

Кто-то щёлкает выключателем, и в помещении вспыхивает матовый свет. Так и есть, они в трюме: повсюду расставлены деревянные коробки и бочки с топливом. Сам Северус – на полу, привязан к одной из толстых железных балок. Переждав приступ рези в глазах, поднимает обманчиво спокойный взгляд на своих похитителей:

– Признаться, я удивлён, господа. Поразительная настойчивость. Не думал, что моя скромная персона может вызвать такой... нездоровый интерес.

– Не льстите себе, Снейп. – Валуа брезгливо отшвыривает ногой пробегавшую мимо крысу: – Сами по себе вы давно уже не представляете никакого интереса. Но, к несчастью, при всей вашей заурядности, вы всё ещё талантливый Мастер Зелий.

– Вот уж точно, к несчастью для вас. И этого у меня не отнять при всём желании.

– Зачем же отнимать?.. Ваши способности могут пойти на пользу всем здесь присутствующим. – Он кивает в сторону Примариуса Гилберта и ещё двоих, стоящих позади: – Если, конечно, у вас хватит ума не испытывать судьбу в очередной раз. Не может же она бесконечно к вам благоволить.

– И что же вы сделаете? – хрипло спрашивает Северус. – Убьёте меня? Будете держать под Круцио, пока не заговорю? Боюсь, что я потеряю рассудок прежде, и тогда никакой пользы из меня вы уж точно не извлечёте.

– Мы надеемся, что до этого не дойдёт, – мягко говорит Гилберт, делая шаг вперёд. – Хотя нет смысла скрывать: ваше убийство, мистер Снейп, избавило бы нас от лишней головной боли. Раз и навсегда.

Северус чувствует, как болезненно сводит скулы – мышцы непроизвольно кривятся в усмешке. Он тяжело роняет голову на плечи, и спутанные волосы падают на лицо, закрывая обзор. Не видеть их, не видеть, хоть одно мгновение не видеть – и собраться с мыслями. Они грозят ему смертью – нашли чем испугать! Были времена, когда он мечтал об этом, когда смерть казалась ему избавлением. А сейчас, что сейчас? Перед глазами проносятся картинки – кино последних лет его жизни. Убогое, бессмысленное существование. И лишь две недели в Сорренто – как цветные кадры на чёрно-белой маггловской киноленте. Он приехал сюда и увидел Гарри, и понял многое о себе; страшно подумать, что было бы, не случись с ним всего этого. Если бы Минерва тогда отговорила его, или подвернулся особо крупный заказ, или его нелепые страхи перебороли бы врождённое упрямство – что было бы с ним теперь? Должно быть, он бы и сдох так же, как жил – без всякой пользы и смысла.

Но теперь, когда он вспомнил вкус жизни, им придётся постараться, чтобы отобрать у него вновь обретённое знание.

– Перед тем, как я умру мучительной смертью, не расскажете, как вам это удалось? Я могу выявить любой яд и снотворное по запаху, вкусу или цвету. Хотя бы одна из трёх составляющих всегда изменяется под внешним воздействием, и вам это прекрасно известно. Но здесь...

Северус склоняет голову в притворном восхищении. Он старательно тянет время, незаметно пытаясь проверить прочность верёвок. Онемевшие кисти не чувствуют ничего, но большой палец после прикосновения к жёстким волокнам слегка покалывает – значит, магические путы, и палочку у него, конечно, отобрали. Хорошо бы ещё выяснить, есть ли на этом корабле блокировка магии, или всё не настолько плохо.

– В этом помещении стоит блок на магию, Снейп, так что не пытайтесь колдовать без палочки. Если рискнёте – шарахнет так, что мало не покажется, – угадывает его мысли Валуа. Полный идиот: мало того, что сам ответил на невысказанный вопрос пленника, так ещё и наговорил лишнего; теперь Северус знает, что блок не выходит за пределы трюма. Стоило самому догадаться: зажравшиеся основатели Гильдии ни на дюйм не стали бы ограничивать свой комфорт.

Гилберт бросает на своего секретаря короткий острый взгляд (потом у них будет отдельный разговор). Но на вопрос всё-таки отвечает:

– Вы действительно гений зельеварения, мистер Снейп. А против гения есть только одно беспроигрышное оружие... Ну же? Скажете сами?

– Оружие, изобретённое его же руками, – с усмешкой говорит Северус. – Да, я так и понял.

– Ваше удивительное снотворное, которое невозможно распознать, пришлось как нельзя кстати. Жаль, что вы не изобрели подобный ему яд: уверен, он стал бы незаменимой вещицей в хозяйстве. – Гилберт разглядывает его с задумчивым любопытством: – В этом есть что-то... высокохудожественное, не правда ли? Изобретение, сгубившее своего создателя.

– Поразительная смекалка, – шепчет Северус и неожиданно заходится в жестоком приступе кашля. Глава Гильдии наблюдает за его мучениями хладнокровно, чуть приподняв уголок рта.

– Должно быть, вас мучает жажда, мистер Снейп? – участливо интересуется он. – Мы с удовольствием дадим вам воды – если, конечно, пойдёте нам навстречу.

Северус дёргается в своих путах – правое плечо вывернуто так, что, кажется, кость вот-вот вылезет наружу – и смачно сплёвывает им под ноги.

– Будьте вы... прокляты.

– Это вряд ли. Вам достаточно просто сказать, где вы храните записи об исследованиях. Ваш дом в Катерхеме обыскали вдоль и поперёк, но ничего не нашли.

– И не найдут. Я ревностно оберегаю свои сокровища. Благо, у меня не так много того, что действительно стоит беречь.

– Вот значит как, – хмыкает Гилберт. Он кажется удовлетворённым его ответом. – Что ж, дело принимает весьма интересный оборот...

Пол под ними слегка накреняется в сторону, и желудок скручивает спазм, а во рту появляется кислый привкус. Похоже, они в пути. И море нынче неспокойно.

– Где мы сейчас, вы мне, конечно, не скажете.

– Ждёте точные координаты? Бросьте, мистер Снейп, вам это ничего не даст. Сорренто отсюда далеко, как и ваша любимая Британия.

– Насколько я знаю, в магической Италии похищение человека считается преступлением. Не боитесь проблем с законом?

На это Валуа смеётся – визгливо, гаденько. Гилберт задумчиво чешет подбородок:

– Ну, положим, никто вас не похищал. Мы всего лишь отправились на небольшую, но, безусловно, увлекательную морскую прогулку. Всё остальное – плод вашего богатого воображения.

– Я буду настаивать на допросе под Веритасерумом.

– О, не беспокойтесь, мы знаем отличный способ обмануть Веритасерум. Да и вы... знаете тоже.

Северус знает. Единственное средство против зелья правды: Непреложный обет, обет молчания. Клятва, которую нельзя нарушить.

– И что заставляет вас думать, что я пойду на это?

Предчувствие беды буквально воет внутри, но Северус зло велит ему заткнуться: вряд ли может стать хуже, чем сейчас.

Гилберт улыбается ему, и эта страшная, неприятная улыбка.

– Всего лишь одна маленькая деталь. Насколько мне известно, Гарри Поттер сейчас в Италии, не правда ли, мистер Снейп?..

Холодная гиря тяжело ложится на сердце, прибивая к металлическому днищу корабля. Собственное лицо подводит – всего на миг, но этого достаточно. Северус теряет равнодушную маску, и они, конечно же, замечают это. Смотрят удовлетворённо, как сытые довольные хищники.

– При чём тут... Поттер? – пересохшие губы не слушаются.

– Ну, вы ведь проводили с ним много времени. Он неплохо устроился, бывший герой, правда прячется от своей славы под поддельными документами. Только представьте, что будет, если об этом узнает пресса или, скажем, Министерство... Скандалу не оберёшься. Обидно, мистер Снейп: столько лет обманывать общественность – и все усилия насмарку. А всё из-за вашего упрямства.

Северус отворачивается, устало прикрыв глаза. Четверо коршунов нависает над ним, глядя сверху вниз, и это отвлекает от главного. Если бы только выиграть время...

– Помните, Снейп. – Гилберт доверительно наклоняется к нему, – мы всегда можем вас убить. А вашему Гарри – устроить весёлую жизнь, так, что ему будет не до вас.

– Вы не знаете Поттера. – Тёплая волна, неожиданно захлестнувшая грудь, кажется чем-то родным и желанным. – Вам никогда его не понять.

– Какая трогательная преданность, – ехидно цедит Валуа. – Я был о вас лучшего мнения, Снейп.

– Не могу сказать то же самое о вас. – Северус даже не удостаивает его взглядом. – Гилберт, скажите честно: зачем вам понадобился весь этот фарс? Вы досконально изучили мою жизнь, припрятали козырь в рукаве, так на кой чёрт нужно было приплетать Ферру? Хотели с его помощью отвлечь меня от своей скромной компании?

– Мальчишку-то? Молодой дурак, – равнодушно говорит председатель. – Он вполне оправдал возложенные на него надежды. Хоть и ненадолго, но ему удалось сбить вас с толку, заставить озаботиться несуществующими проблемами. Разумеется, никакое блестящее будущее ему не светит.

– Море и солнце пагубно влияют на вас, Снейп, – говорит Валуа. – Вы стали мыслить примитивно, вдобавок, не видите дальше своего носа, как какой-нибудь глупый подросток. – И добавляет с усмешкой: – Впрочем, может быть, это просто старость.

– Пожалуй, – тихо говорит Северус. – Да… пожалуй, так и есть. Я действительно постарел.

В самом деле, в чём-то эти люди, наверное, правы. Он стал легкомысленным и сентиментальным – слова, меньше всего подходящие сальноволосому ублюдку Северусу Снейпу. Но почему, чёрт возьми, почему то, что прежде заставляло кривиться от отвращения, теперь не приносит ничего, кроме удивительного чувства эйфории и лёгкости? Даже мысль о том, что он может закончить свои дни здесь, нисколько не беспокоит. Может быть, он ударился головой, пока был без сознания, и попросту повредился рассудком?

Впрочем, Северуса беспокоит кое-что другое: любопытство.

– Так что вы будете делать, если всё же добьётесь своего и получите доступ к моей лаборатории? Сомневаюсь, что вам удастся закончить зелье без моего участия.

– О, не переживайте на этот счёт. Думаю, мы сможем оценить степень... готовности и решить, стоит ли его заканчивать. Если это действительно столь ценное изобретение, то вы, несомненно, получите на него патент.

– Дайте-ка угадаю... В противном случае вы просто уничтожите мой многолетний труд, не так ли?

– Только если он представляет... опасность, – помолчав, говорит Гилберт.

– О какой опасности вы ведёте речь? Об опасности для своей репутации? – Северус чувствует, как по лицу расползается широкая ухмылка, и не может её остановить. – Признайтесь, Гилберт: патента мне не видать как своих ушей – в любом случае. Есть только два варианта развития событий: сделать из меня послушную марионетку, трудящуюся во славу Гильдии, или же... или...

Голос подводит его, и на этот раз спазм в горле такой сильный, что Северус едва не теряет сознание – перед глазами выводит причудливые узоры цветной калейдоскоп. Пожалуй, сейчас он бы продал душу за стакан воды; по крайней мере то, что от неё осталось.

Гилберт молча ждёт, впившись в него внимательными глазами-рентгенами.

– Или... устранить конкурента. Любым способом. Получить гарантии, что я никогда больше не подойду к котлу, чтобы сварить хоть что-нибудь сложнее Перечного зелья. Связать меня магической клятвой, применить Империо, если понадобится... я что-то пропустил?

– Нет, мистер Снейп, – мягко говорит Гилберт. – Вы описали всё в красках; даже я не смог бы сказать лучше.

– Вы – ничтожества, – бросает Северус ему в лицо. – Вы все, все здесь – просто куски дерьма! И самое главное: вы это прекрасно знаете. Потому и боитесь остаться не у дел. Вы не можете не понимать, что давно устарели, вся ваша прогнившая шайка, ваши взгляды, ваши методы. Вы не способны создать ничего принципиально нового, ничего полезного. Вот почему вас так беспокоят мои возможные успехи. Моё молчание.

Жан де Валуа вдруг срывается с места, автоматически тянется к палочке, но, вспомнив про антимагический блок, останавливается. Поднимает руку и резко бьёт Северуса по лицу, ещё раз, и ещё, скула, щека, нос. Северус не может увернуться, голова болтается из стороны в сторону – лёгкая, как ветер, словно он – не человек, а кукла, тряпичная кукла.

– Довольно! – Гилберт перехватывает массивный кулак, вновь занесённый для удара. Глаза его намертво прикованы к лицу Северуса. – Мистер Снейп не слишком понимает что говорит, не так ли? Он устал, у него был трудный день. Мы дадим ему время подумать. И решить, что для него важнее – раздутое тщеславие и обострённое чувство справедливости или же... – цепкие пальцы впиваются в подбородок, тянут голову вверх, – здоровье и благополучие вас и ваших близких. Подумайте, мистер Снейп. Подумайте.

Гилберт брезгливо отстраняется, вытирает испачканную кровью ладонь о пиджак. Кивает одному из стоящих позади здоровенных амбалов – Северус не понимает, о чём они говорят, слышит только неразборчивый гул. Свет гаснет, и он с трудом различает нечёткие силуэты покидающих трюм людей. Один из амбалов – тот самый, с которым говорил председатель Гильдии – остаётся внизу, устроившись возле одной из коробок на почтительном расстоянии от пленника.

Сторожить.

***

Время здесь тянется медленно – словно вязкая липкая карамель наматывается на кулак. Измученный организм, не получивший облегчения, временно успокоился и притих, только боль в онемевших мышцах не позволяет забыть о том, что с ним произошло. О том, где он находится, напоминает холод металла и едва ощутимая качка – там, внизу. Море словно говорит: «Я здесь, я рядом». Может быть, на этот раз оно не причинит ему вреда?

Тело ослаблено, но разум работает за двоих. Беспалочковая магия здесь не подействует, более того, если он хоть что-то понимает в этой жизни и в этих людях, любые попытки колдовать попросту разнесут его на куски. Зеркальный антимагический блок работает именно так, видно, на него и намекал Валуа. Конечно, нет никаких гарантий, что здесь стоит именно он, но вероятность высока.

Вместе с тем без магии ему не выбраться. Зачарованные путы, запертая дверь, безголовый амбал, который, конечно, вооружён – вряд ли есть хоть маленький шанс договориться с ним. Наобещать золотые горы? Но Гильдия куда щедрее и богаче Северуса Снейпа, и любой идиот это понимает. Кроме того...

Кроме того, есть ещё один вариант – по-гриффиндорски рискованный, опасный, как воскресший Волдеморт и Гриндевальд вместе взятые, но всё-таки есть.

Северус знает: передышка не продлится долго, а значит, эти люди скоро вернутся за ним. Знает он и то, что никогда не согласится на их условия, никогда не станет плясать под дудку кучки высокомерных болванов, разжиревших на собственном успехе. Он не будет покорно ждать, пока они решат – жить ему или умирать. А значит...

Значит, стоит рискнуть.

– Эй!

Охранник, столбом замерший у лестницы, лениво поднимает голову.

– Дай мне воды.

Презрительно усмехнувшись, отворачивается, но Северус не намерен отступать так просто.

– Ты не понял. Дай мне воды и позови своих. Я... принимаю их предложение.

Собственный голос неузнаваемо тих, слова вырывается наружу с хрипом и присвистом. Кажется, точно так же было тогда, после войны, когда его изодранное горло заживало после клыков Нагини. Но теперь собственная беспомощность приходится как нельзя кстати.

Охранник совершает роковую ошибку – подходит ближе, стремясь разглядеть лицо пленника. Глаза напротив удивлённо расширяются, встретив его взгляд, и Северус делает стремительный рывок, одним движением проникая внутрь – через зрачки, вглубь. Плавное, гладкое скольжение в чужой разум; он никогда не устанет наслаждаться этими ощущениями. Мозг громилы похож на воздушный шарик – такой же пустой и полый; на языке появляется противный привкус, как если бы Северус съел что-то невероятно кислое (лимоны, лимоны). Он деловито шныряет внутри, отметая воспоминания и испуганные мысли, стремясь добраться до самой сути, до той части сознания, что отвечает за человеческие желания.

Закон разрешает такую магию, он разрешает все виды легилименции и ментальных атак, но по своей сути она ничуть не светлее Непростительных. Мало кто знает об этой возможности – внушить человеку, в чей разум ты проник, ложные мысли и стремления, но Северус – лучший ментальный маг на континенте, ему доступно и не такое. Не сказать, чтобы прежде у него было обширное поле для практики подобных приёмов, но в этот раз всё получается удивительно правильно – так, как нужно.

Северус аккуратно выскальзывает из чужого сознания, и человек перед ним падает, как подкошенный. Ничего не происходит – ни взрыва, ни внезапной смерти, ни сигнала тревоги, и в этом ещё одно неоспоримое преимущество ментальной магии. Она, в отличие от любого другого волшебства, не оставляет видимых следов.

Амбал медленно поднимается на ноги, приходя в себя, и ошалело мотает головой. Оглядывается поражённо и останавливает расфокусированный взгляд на Северусе. Вот, сейчас, ещё мгновение – и он поймёт, что самое большое желание в его жизни – немедленно освободить человека, скрюченного на холодном полу и привязанного к железной балке. А потом – открыть ему люк, выпуская наверх. На палубу.

...Растирая онемевшие кисти рук, Северус неуклюже встаёт и благодарит своего невольного союзника кивком головы. Тот расплывается в счастливой улыбке, поражающей своей теплотой и искренностью.

Стиснув зубы, держась за стены, Северус идёт к лестнице, ведущей из трюма. И, цепляясь за шаткие перила, поднимается наверх, к свету.

Но солнце, вопреки ожиданиям, не ослепляет его. В небе царит закат – удивительно, как ему везёт на это время суток! Северус не знает, прошёл ли день, или два, или всего несколько часов, он ступает на палубу и тяжело наваливается на борт, сдерживая некстати подступившие рвотные позывы. Его веки прикрыты, но даже не видя ничего вокруг он слышит характерный солёный запах, звуки волн, шумящих за бортом, всей кожей ощущая обступившее его со всех сторон открытое море.

И тогда Северус открывает глаза и смотрит. На какой-то миг он испытывает порыв спрыгнуть вниз, нырнуть под волны, хотя бы так сбежать с этого проклятого корабля, а там – будь что будет. Он не сможет аппарировать отсюда; он понял это сразу, как только попытался сосредоточиться и ощутил предупреждающий тычок под рёбра. Нет, этот путь основатели Гильдии предусмотрели, окружив корабль достаточно прочным барьером. Единственный выход – попытаться переместиться из воды, надеясь, что за бортом ограничения на аппарацию не распространяются.

От одной мысли у Северуса предательски скрутило живот и засосало под ложечкой. Он ещё помнит, как однажды старик Тобиас, надравшись вусмерть, попытался научить своего пятилетнего сына плавать. Помнит и то, как чуть не захлебнулся, почти потеряв сознание под водой, как словно ножом резануло лёгкие и истошно кричала Эйлин. А ещё он помнит, как прохладно и солоно на вкус море Италии, и тёплые руки Гарри – поддерживающие, успокаивающие – как якорь, не позволявший пойти ко дну.

Как бы то ни было, вряд ли у него есть выбор.

Сделав над собой усилие, Северус переваливается через борт животом. Выходит неправильно, неуклюже, изнутри поднимается горькая желчь и выплёскивается наружу – он едва удерживает равновесие, чтобы не сорваться вниз раньше времени. Ему нужно сосредоточиться, собрать все оставшиеся силы, чтобы аппарировать ещё в воздухе, не долетев до воды. Неизвестно, как поведёт себя его организм, оказавшись в открытом море; вполне вероятно, что паника и проклятое чувство незащищённости окажутся сильнее. Он будет слишком озабочен тем, чтобы продержаться на поверхности лишнюю пару секунд, и об аппарации придётся забыть. Те несколько минут, что он провёл в чужом сознании, порядком истощили его, но выбора нет – он не в том состоянии, чтобы соваться без палочки в толпу вооружённых противников.

Которые, по всей видимости, уже озаботились побегом своего пленника.

Он скорее угадывает, чем слышит за спиной чей-то стремительный бег и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, расцепляет судорожно стиснутые пальцы.

И падает вниз.

...Стандартная аппарация в спокойном состоянии для мага его уровня – дело одной секунды. Главное – настрой, желание и умение контролировать своё сознание. Чувства и эмоции отключаются, пока действуют тело и разум. На мгновение Северус уверен, что почувствовал знакомое сдавливание – будто тебя сжимают, чтобы пропустить через очень узкое отверстие – и невероятное облегчение накатывает на него. Но в следующий миг он уже в воде, продолжает падать, погружаясь с головой, и нет никаких шансов остановить это падение.

Очевидно, что-то происходит вокруг – а может быть, происходит в его сознании. Ему чудятся чьи-то крики, переходящие в вопли гнева, страха и ужаса; топот ног на палубе, треск и грохот железа; чудится, что кто-то зовёт его по имени – далеко-далеко, звонкий голос глохнет сквозь толщи воды. Но всё это второстепенно, и Северуса волнует только одно: выжить, выплыть, удержаться. Промокшая одежда тянет ко дну, руки и ноги кажутся чужими, отвратительно и беспомощно дёргаются, пытаясь оттолкнуться, пропуская воду сквозь пальцы. Ему удаётся глотнуть воздуха, но волна тут же накрывает его, в нос и горло забивается соль, а Северус упрямо барахтается в воде, сам себе напоминая раскоряченную мокрую лягушку, которая внезапно утратила способность плавать.

И, почти теряя сознание, из последних сил цепляясь за ускользающую реальность, Северус вновь видит себя мальчиком, которого собственный отец выбросил из старой прогнившей лодки. Наверное, это очередная издёвка судьбы – отвести ему такой конец, но как же не хочется думать об этом.

А потом его с силой подхватывают и тащат куда-то, но кто или что – он уже не успевает понять.


	15. Никогда больше

Первое, что видит Северус, открыв глаза – мутно-зелёные пятна в нескольких дюймах от своего лица. Желудок скручивается в тугой узел, и он словно со стороны слышит свой сдавленный, отвратительно жалобный стон и чьё-то успокаивающее бормотание:

– Тихо, тихо. Сейчас-сейчас...

Бережные руки помогают ему перекатиться набок, и желчь выходит из горла, из раздутого желудка вместе с водой. Так много воды, он накачен ею, раздут, как маггловская грелка, как пленный во времена средневековых пыток.

– Тихо, тихо. Всё хорошо...

– Хватит... меня успокаивать, Поттер, – выплёвывает он вместе с кашлем, потому что этот голос и эти руки не могут принадлежать никому, кроме Гарри. Досадно... досадно, что Поттер здесь и видит его в таком состоянии. Досадно, что в его жизни всё снова пошло наперекосяк. Досадно, что случилось... а что, собственно, случилось?

Реальность постепенно перестаёт вращаться и замирает в одной точке – на знакомом до мельчайших деталей лице. Мокрые волосы облепили его, губы дрожат, а в глазах застыл подозрительно влажный блеск.

– Ты... ты пришёл в себя. Ты живой... боже, Северус!

Поттер склоняется над ним – солёные капли с чёлки стекают вниз, облепляют Северуса, как мелкие насекомые – и гладит, гладит: щёки, скулы, лоб, виски, шею. Слишком осторожно – так мать гладит спящего ребёнка, боясь разбудить.

– Воды, – хрипит Северус, ненавидя себя за слабость. Губы тотчас обжигает долгожданной прохладой; он жадно пьёт, захлёбываясь и не в силах остановиться. Поттер мягко отбирает стакан и, отыскав его руки своими, утыкается лицом ему в шею.

– И долго ты собираешься лежать на мне?

– Прости. – Он тут же отстраняется и, помедлив, берёт лицо Северуса в свои ладони, будто никак не может перестать его касаться. Это... хорошо, вот только сейчас есть куда более важные вещи.

– Где я? Что произошло?

– Что ты помнишь? – спрашивает Поттер.

– Я помню... помню, как пытался аппарировать, спрыгнув в море. Кажется, у меня не получилось.

– Не получилось, – кивает он. – Мы успели в последний момент. Ещё бы несколько минут, и... – Его голос срывается: – Мать твою, Снейп! Я так испугался.

– Кто это, «мы»?

Поттер рассеянно оглядывается назад, высматривая что-то за своей спиной.

– Это сейчас не главное. Ты чуть не утонул, слышишь? Я вытащил тебя. Там глубина чёрт знает сколько!

– Да уж... не слишком удачное приземление, – криво ухмыляется Северус. Поттер широко улыбается в ответ и с силой сжимает его пальцы.

– Похоже, ты идёшь на поправку... Как тебя угораздило, а? Если бы ты умер, я... – Отворачивается, пряча лицо: – Я не знаю. Не знаю, что...

– Успокойся, Поттер, – морщится Северус. – Будь добр, избавь меня от своих истерик. Куда ты меня притащил?

– Не беспокойся, ты в безопасности. На ближайшие пару дней эта яхта наша, Каллисто обо всём позаботился. Мы плывём в Сорренто.

– В Сорренто? Это хорошо, – глупо говорит он. – Так это твой дружок сподвигнул тебя на подвиг?

Гарри укоризненно качает головой и стирает мокрую каплю с его щеки.

– В последнее время Гильдия его ни во что не ставила и позволяла крутиться поблизости. Всё вышло случайно, пригодились старые добрые удлинители ушей из магазинчика Фреда и Джорджа. Если бы он не услышал их разговор, то...

– Удлинители ушей, надо же, – хмыкает Северус. – Не знал, что продукция Уизли так популярна.

Дыхание Гарри совсем близко – горячее и неровное. Северус пытается сесть, хотя всё его существо восстаёт против этого. Пол и стены качаются перед глазами, напоминая о происшествии на корабле; Поттер поддерживает его за плечи с каким-то болезненным трепетом, словно боится, что Северус вот-вот рассыплется. Это досаждает: такое ощущение, что он вновь возомнил себя чёртовым героем.

Придя в себя, Северус обнаруживает под собой полосатый матрас, а вокруг – обстановку вполне прилично обустроенной каюты. С полминуты он тупо разглядывает небольшой столик, кресло, шкаф-купе, застеленную кровать. Все это кажется таким странным и непривычным, как и собственное непослушное тело.

– Я высушил твою одежду, – нерешительно говорит Поттер. – Переложить тебя на кровать?

Северус нетерпеливо отмахивается от его заботы:

– Что произошло на корабле?

– Ох. – На губах у Гарри появляется нехорошая злая улыбка: – Кое-кого наградили по заслугам. Я бы, конечно, не ограничился трёпкой, которую эти сволочи уже получили, но не уверен, что ты захочешь афишировать всё то дерьмо, в которое они тебя втянули.

– Не захочу, – кивает Северус. – Рассказывай.

Гарри пожимает плечами, садится напротив, по-турецки. Его глаза темнеют, наполняясь яростью и удовлетворением, и это выражение настолько непривычно для Поттера, что на лбу у Северуса выступает холодный пот.

– Мы скрыли яхту под заклинанием невидимости; ничего сложного, если колдовать вдвоём. Когда Каллисто вернулся и озвучил свои подозрения, я тут же кинулся в отель, но тебя не было в номере. Не знаю, как я понял, что ты не на прогулке или где-то ещё, но внутри будто кричало всё, знаешь, как молотком по мозгам... Ты в беде. У меня даже сомнений не возникло.

– Сивилле Трелони есть чему у тебя поучиться.

Поттер его не слушает.

– Ну, мы сразу достали эту яхту и поплыли искать вас. Хорошо, что времени прошло совсем немного; ещё бы чуть-чуть и мы не смогли бы отследить их корабль.

– Поисковые заклинания?

– Магический след. Они пытались затереть его, но так спешили, что немного перестарались. Оказывается, эффект от таких заклинаний тоже сохраняется какое-то время, пусть и недолго. Я не знал этого. Если бы не Каллисто...

– Твой друг подставил себя по полной. Ты это понимаешь?

– Ты о Гильдии? – морщится Поттер. – Ну, во-первых, они его не видели. Во-вторых...

– Они, конечно, идиоты, но не настолько. Догадаться, кто стал причиной их фиаско, не так уж сложно.

– Во-вторых, после всего того, что случилось, ему нет смысла продолжать сотрудничество с ними. На этих ублюдков нельзя положиться.

– Поттер, – вздыхает Северус. – Ферра – не ты. И наверняка не согласится с твоими выводами.

– Мои выводы здесь ни при чём. Это его решение.

Вот значит как, думает Северус. Похоже, последние две недели изменили не только меня. Нас всех, всех троих – в какой-то степени.

– Потом, после мы просто нашли их и не упускали из виду, – продолжает Поттер. – Они не особенно скрывались, находясь в открытом море; тем более, яхта маггловская, перегружать её заклинаниями было бы рискованно... Там и так стоял антиаппарационный барьер и магический блок, чёрт знает, как она отреагировала бы на дополнительное волшебство.

– И ты героически ворвался в стан врага, воинственно потрясая палочкой?

– Ну, приблизительно, – усмехается Гарри. – Эффект внезапности сыграл мне на руку. Ровно как и тот факт, что «враги» были слишком заняты побегом своего строптивого пленника.

– Они знали о тебе. – Северус серьёзно смотрит ему в глаза. – С самого начала знали, что ты здесь.

– Вот как... – Поттер не выглядит удивлённым. – Наверное, это следовало ожидать. Мы с тобой не особенно скрывались, гуляя по Сорренто.

– Вели себя, как два идиота. Ладно ты, Поттер, у тебя в голове вместо мыслей всегда витало непонятно что, но я...

– Да брось, Северус. – Тёплая рука накрывает его запястье. – Ты приехал отдохнуть. Подозреваю, впервые за последние лет... двадцать, тридцать?

– Впервые. Просто впервые.

– Вот видишь.

– Это была моя роковая ошибка.

Поттер смеётся – немного нервно, но искренне. Северус не сразу понимает, что улыбается в ответ, и поспешно исправляет это досадное недоразумение.

– Так что было дальше?

– Даже если они и знали обо мне, то явно не ожидали увидеть на своей территории. Давненько моя геройская физиономия не производила такой эффект... Я поднялся на борт с другого крыла и сразу побежал искать тебя. Получилось так, что мы с этими ублюдками появились на палубе почти одновременно и увидели, как ты прыгнул в море. Я... Северус, я знаю, что ты не умеешь плавать. А уж в таком состоянии, не имея возможности нормально колдовать...

– Поттер! Давай по существу.

– В общем, я немного... м-м... вышел из себя. Не удержал вспышку стихийной магии.

– Ох, – только и может сказать Северус.

Он хорошо представляет, что такое вспышка стихийной магии у Поттера. Однажды ему довелось стать свидетелем подобного: тогда у них случилась первая серьёзная ссора, и кабинет Северуса пришлось восстанавливать с нуля. А ведь сейчас у него была куда более серьёзная причина потерять контроль.

– Одного выкинуло за борт, у другого палочка взорвалась прямо в руке. В тот момент из кают повыскакивала их охрана, так что досталось сразу всем. Не думаю, что эти ублюдки попытаются мстить или ещё что, они порядочно перетрусили... Корабль швыряло как щепку, и только мысль о том, что ты можешь утонуть или попасть под обломки помогла мне прийти в себя. Северус, я...

Зажмурившись, Поттер подаётся вперёд и с силой прижимается к его груди. Северус слышит быстрое, лихорадочное биение сердца: «тук-тук, тук-тук». Его собственное под рёбрами накаляется и растёт, как большой огненный шар. И дышать становится труднее.

– Я боялся потерять тебя, – шепчет Гарри. – Так боялся.

– Глупый ты, Поттер. – Рука против воли зарывается в непослушные влажные волосы. – Меня высушил, а сам-то... ты же мокрый весь. Имей в виду, я не собираюсь носиться с твоей пневмонией.

– И правда, – кивает тот, с удивлением уставившись на свои руки и одежду, – мокрый. Не надо со мной носиться. Ты столько раз спасал меня, так что теперь, надеюсь, мы хоть немного в расчёте.

– Даже и не думай, – говорит Северус. – Будешь должен мне до конца жизни.

Гарри снова смеётся – на этот раз легко и беззаботно. Обернувшись, Северус успевает заметить мелькнувшее в дверях мрачное лицо враз повзрослевшего человека. Кивнув ему, Каллисто Ферра бесшумно отступает, как отступил тогда, в гостинице и как отступит снова, если будет нужно.

Но будет ли?..

– Северус.

– Да?

– Насчёт того, что произошло между нами позавчера...

– Не надо, Гарри, – произносит он прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. И повторяет, глядя в расширившиеся от удивления зрачки: – Прекрати болтать и принеси мне поесть. Я голоден как чёртов оборотень в полнолуние.

Поттер кивает и убегает прочь, напоследок крепко сжав его плечо, которое потом ещё долго будет помнить тепло его влажных пальцев. Оставшись в одиночестве, Северус медленно поднимается на ноги, выходит из каюты. Он испытывает странное чувство дежавю, но наверху яхта совсем не похожа на вражеский корабль. Только небо такое же багряно-красное и тяжёлое – рассветное, низко плывёт над ним, и кажется, если постараться, можно достать до него руками.

Вдалеке из тумана постепенно проступают очертания знакомого города, и Северус поднимает ладонь в приветственном жесте, радуясь ему, как другу после долгой разлуки.

***

Северус встречает его в тот же день, в маленьком баре на территории отеля – семилетнего мальчика, вырванного им с того света несколько дней назад. Он не сразу узнаёт его и долго вглядывается в малознакомые черты, будто целая жизнь пролетела с тех пор.

– Привет. – Джейкоб без стеснения плюхается в кресло напротив и таращится на него по-детски открыто, не скрывая любопытства. – А я тебя нашёл.

– Молодец, – говорит Северус. Ему неловко и оттого досадно; он никогда не умел общаться с детьми. Но этот мальчик отличается от оравы пустоголовых и шумных учеников Хогвартса, у него живые серые глаза и слишком серьёзное лицо для ребёнка, проживающего беззаботное детство.

– Папа сказал мне, где ты живёшь, – продолжает Джейкоб. – Хорошо, что ты сидел здесь: я сразу тебя заметил.

– Зачем?

– Что «зачем»?

– Зачем ты искал меня?

– Ну, ты ведь вернул меня оттуда, – пожимает плечами он. – Папа говорит, если бы не ты, я бы навсегда остался _там._ Это плохо.

– Плохо? – Северус мешает чай в чашке – строго по часовой стрелке. У того отвратительный вкус: какой-то суррогат вместо приличного Эрл Грея. Макгонагалл пришла бы в ужас.

– Ага. – Мальчик заинтересованно смотрит на чайник и слегка вздрагивает, когда Северус пододвигает ему чашку. – Там просто жу-утко. И холодно. А ещё пусто, только те голоса... плохие...

– Этот чай – редкая гадость, – предупреждает Северус. – Но ты выпей – согреешься.

– Я тогда не понимал, что со мной произошло. Хорошо, что ты пришёл; иначе папа бы очень расстроился и долго плакал. Я у него один.

– Да ты пробуй, пробуй, – бурчит Северус, отворачиваясь. – Он, конечно, не такой, как в Британии, но всё лучше, чем ваши безвкусные напитки.

– Мама бросила нас ещё давно. Я её совсем не помню.

– Может, и хорошо, что не помнишь, – хрипло говорит Северус. Откашлявшись, пробует снова: – У меня была не очень хорошая мать.

– А папа? – Мальчик округляет глаза.

– Отец и того хуже. Так что тебе ещё повезло.

– Ты очень добрый, – уверенно заявляет Джейкоб, заставляя Северуса подавиться чаем. – Гораздо лучше, чем все другие. И умнее.

– Ты ошибаешься.

– Не-а, – улыбается маленький наглец. – Уж я-то знаю. Я всегда всё про людей знаю, вот только они никогда не верят.

Северус решает, что спорить бессмысленно. Ярко-рыжее солнце висит где-то сбоку и настойчиво пытается добраться до их столика, опалить кожу горячими лучами. Как бы не так; закрытая веранда не позволит ему сделать это. Ещё не хватало обгореть сейчас, накануне отъезда.

– Ты уедешь завтра? – Мальчик пронзительно смотрит на него.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Папа сказал.

– Уеду, – кивает Северус. Нет смысла скрывать очевидное.

– Не стоит этого делать.

Он удивлённо поднимает бровь.

– С чего это вдруг?

– Тебе же нравится здесь. Это заметно. Ты был такой злой и расстроенный, а теперь как будто всё хорошо и проблем больше нет.

– Не говори глупостей, – фыркает Северус. – Я ненавижу безделье.

– Тебя там кто-нибудь ждёт, да? Папа всегда говорил, что главное – это когда тебя кто-нибудь где-нибудь ждёт.

Северус впервые не находится с ответом. Мальчик с силой дует на чай, надувая щёки и расплёскивая по столу обжигающие капли.

– Я хочу стать таким, как ты, – говорит он, вскинув взгляд. – Хочу быть похожим на тебя.

– Это глупо. Ты не должен быть похожим на кого бы то ни было.

– Даже если этот «кто-то» совершает хорошие поступки?

– Я... не всегда совершал хорошие поступки. И продолжаю совершать.

– Но ты варишь зелья, которые помогают людям, – возражает ему Джейкоб. – И ты спас меня. А я... я никогда не смогу так. Во мне нет магии.

И опускает голову, насупившись. Северус борется с непонятно откуда взявшейся мыслью, что, возможно, не все дети так уж отвратительны, как те, с которыми он привык иметь дело.

– Магия не делает человека хуже или лучше, – мягко произносит он, чувствуя себя чёртовым Альбусом Дамблдором. – Магия – всего лишь один из способов совершить чудо. Но чудеса – это не только волшебство. Чудеса вокруг тебя. Они повсюду... Джейкоб.

Шмыгнув носом, мальчик расплывается в улыбке. Тёплая рука, опустившаяся на плечо, застаёт Северуса врасплох, заставляя молниеносно отреагировать.

– Ай! Больно же.

Поттер вырывает руку и обиженно трёт выкрученное запястье. Северус испытывает странную смесь облегчения и злости.

– Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? – выдыхает он.

– Не знал, что ты правда так думаешь, – отзывается тот. – Ну... про чудеса. Ты никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.

– Не знал, что ты маленький ребёнок, которого нужно утешать, – парирует Северус. Джейкоб заинтересованно следит за их разговором.

– Ты Гарри Поттер? – спрашивает он. – Папа рассказывал мне про тебя.

Вздрогнув, Поттер настороженно смотрит на мальчика и, наконец, усмехается, качая головой:

– Ох. Меня уже много лет не узнавали на улицах.

– Ты его знаешь, да? – Джейкоб кивает на Северуса. – Скажи ему, чтобы не уезжал. Тебя он послушает.

– Вот уж в чём я не уверен, – улыбается Гарри, потрепав мальчика по волосам. Потом подходит вплотную к Северусу:

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Ну что ж. – Северус решительно встаёт, отодвигая чашку: – Не смею перечить, мистер Поттер.

***

Они поднимаются на крышу. Старую, полуразвалившуюся крышу жилого дома на окраине города.

Не то чтобы Северуса удивляет пункт назначения. От Поттера странно было бы ожидать чего-то другого: в конце концов, вечер у них не самый обычный. Скорее, его удивляет собственная реакция на подобное ребячество – ну кто в его возрасте станет лазить по крышам? – полнейшее равнодушие.

Сюда они шли в полном молчании. Северус не сомневался, что за разговор им предстоит, и злился на Поттера за его неспешность. Стоило как можно быстрее покончить с этим; да, так было бы куда лучше. Он не хотел спорить и выяснять отношения; вот уж без чего он прекрасно обходился все эти годы. Но ведь Поттер так просто не отступится.

Гарри Поттер – тот, каким Северус его помнил – сейчас должен был упрямо сжимать губы и вскидывать подбородок. Но Гарри рядом с ним был тихим и немного грустным – это сбивало с толку. Северус гадал, был ли он таким всегда или всё-таки изменился за годы разлуки; а может, за последние две недели. Могло ли так случиться, что Северус на самом деле никогда не знал его, и всё это время любил иллюзию, существующую лишь в его голове, или какую-то малую часть настоящего Гарри? В конце концов, разве не так когда-то вышло с милой, доброй Лили?

Он не знал.

Один раз по пути Гарри взял Северуса за руку (тот выдержал эту пытку чуть дольше минуты). Один раз – остановился и предложил съесть что-нибудь в маленькой придорожной закусочной.

Северус кивал, соглашаясь.

Пока они шли, незаметно наступил вечер. Как и всегда в это время суток, город превратился в театр теней, шуршащих и наползающих друг на друга, смягчающих краски, скрывающих и ложь, и правду. Нигде прежде Северус не встречал вечеров, подобных этим, нигде не видел такой красоты, но сейчас, именно сейчас тени казались неуместными: ему хотелось света.

Быть может, это его последний вечер в Сорренто.

Поттер первым взбирается по скрипнувшей пожарной лестнице (будто они не маги, честное слово) и протягивает Северусу руку.

– Я тебе что, хрупкая барышня?

– Кем-кем, а барышней тебя назвать у меня язык не повернётся, – хмыкает Гарри. – Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты умудрился сбежать там, на корабле. Мне бы ни за что не пришло в голову использовать легилименцию!

– Начнём с того, что ты бы и не смог, – фыркает Северус. – Тоже мне, побег. До самой палубы.

Поттер вдруг оказывается близко и серьёзно говорит, глядя в глаза:

– Я обязательно научу тебя плавать. Это совсем не трудно, вот увидишь.

– Поттер... – вздыхает Северус.

– Гарри. Ты ведь назвал меня Гарри – там, в каюте. Я запомнил.

Северус отворачивается и отступает от Поттера, от его упрямого напора, делая вид, что разглядывает их временное пристанище. Крыша неровная, чуть покатая, и есть немалый риск полететь вниз, потеряв равновесие. Обшарпанная черепица противно скрипит под ногами. А всё Поттер, чёрт бы его побрал, со своими сумасбродными идеями.

Северус подходит к самому краю, не испытывая ничего кроме досады и глухого, беспокойного волнения, засевшего глубоко внутри. Злость на Поттера растёт с каждой минутой, и даже восхитительный вид на вечерний город, усыпанный огнями, как рождественская ель – игрушками, не производит должного впечатления.

– Нет никакой разницы, как я называю тебя или ты – меня. Суть от этого не изменится.

Гарри вновь сокращает расстояние между ними и протягивает руки, словно желая поддержать его, балансирующего на краю крыши. Это навязчивое желание Поттера прикоснуться неимоверно раздражает.

– И долго ты ещё собираешься изображать равнодушие, Северус?.. – шепчет этот мальчишка, не наигравшийся в любовь.

– А чего ты ждёшь от меня? – Северус разворачивается к нему так резко, что волосы хлещут по лицу. – Каких слов, действий? Уж прости, я не привык соответствовать чужим ожиданиям.

– Что ты несёшь? При чём тут вообще мои ожидания?

– Ты хотел поговорить, Поттер, так говори. Хватит играть со мной в эти игры.

– Я и не думал играть... Да что на тебя нашло?

Поттер начинает повышать голос, а пятна на его щеках заметны даже в полумраке. Северус морщится от подступившей головной боли.

– Хорошо. – Он явно пытается взять себя в руки. – Хорошо, Северус. Ты просил сразу к делу? Так знай: я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.

– С ума сойти. И что я должен делать с этой информацией?

– Хватит говорить со мной в таком тоне! Я не хочу ссориться.

– Ах, не хочешь? Снова ты, ты и ещё раз ты, только твои драгоценные желания! А мои, мои желания тебя интересуют? Хоть когда-нибудь интересовали? «Давай переедем, Северус, твой дом такой мрачный и холодный». «Я хочу посмотреть мир, Северус, прости, на меня здесь всё давит». «Ты просто обязан искупаться, Северус, я специально привёл тебя сюда». Мне продолжать?

– Но ты даже не пытался остановить меня! Тогда, когда я собирался уехать, ты не сказал ни слова! Откуда я должен знать, что происходит у тебя в голове?! – кричит Гарри.

– Ты мог _спросить_ , Поттер. Просто взять и спросить.

– Можно подумать, ты бы признался, что не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал!

Северус начинает терять контроль над собой.

– Разве моё признание хоть что-то бы изменило?

– Да оно изменило бы всё! _Всё!_ Как ты не понимаешь? Я любил тебя. И сейчас лю...

– Хватит! Замолчи, ты, глупый мальчишка!

– Ты никогда мне не верил, – горько говорит Гарри. – С самого начала. Я устал пытаться достучаться до тебя. Стена, проклятая ледяная стена – вот всё, что я получал в ответ.

– Так оставь попытки, Поттер. Не усложняй себе жизнь.

– Мы были счастливы. Мне было хорошо с тобой, Северус.

– Тебе и без меня жилось неплохо. – Северус чувствует, что силы покидают его. – Было бы иначе – вернулся бы.

– Откуда я мог знать, что меня там ждут? И... чёрт, да, я был идиотом. Всё боялся упустить что-то важное, а в итоге... в итоге так оно и случилось. Потому что встретив тебя здесь, я понял...

– А потом ты встретишь кого-нибудь ещё и упорхнёшь, как сделал это восемь лет назад.

Гарри закрывает лицо руками и говорит – глухо, сквозь стиснутые пальцы:

– Северус, просто скажи правду. Ты... не хочешь этого? Не хочешь остаться здесь, со мной?

– Остаться здесь, – зло повторяет Северус. – Как, однако, удобно. Всегда быть под боком и развлекать тебя, когда тебе станет скучно? Не дождёшься. У меня своя жизнь, и она меня устраивает, нравится тебе это или нет. – И припечатывает, подпустив в голос яда: – Так уж вышло, Поттер, что сложилась она без тебя.

В зелёных глазах напротив что-то неуловимо гаснет, и Гарри весь обмякает, обхватывает себя руками. Северус не знает, кому принадлежит та боль, от которой хочется согнуться пополам – одному из них или им обоим.

– Не продолжай. – Голос Гарри неузнаваем. – Я... всё понял. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что я давно не нужен тебе. Так мне и надо; сам виноват.

Северус понятия не имеет, что делает. Если бы остановился и задумался хоть на мгновение – сбежал бы в ужасе с этой крыши, от Поттера, от себя самого. Но мыслей нет, только слова и плечи Гарри, которые он сжимает до боли в костяшках пальцев.

– Ты ни черта не понял, безмозглый идиот, – рычит он прямо в губы Поттера и целует их – яростно, быстро, жестоко. Мир, качнувшись, летит куда-то и рвётся, как старый корабельный парус, как клятвы, данные самому себе.

– Никогда, ты слышишь? Никогда больше не смей появляться в моей жизни!

Северус встряхивает его за грудки и толкает прочь, так, что тот падает на жёсткую черепицу. Он ещё успевает запомнить мутный растерянный взгляд Гарри и, закрыв глаза, аппарирует, не прощаясь.


	16. Третий — лишний

Чем была его жизнь? Ярким калейдоскопом, чередой событий, стремительно сменяющих друг друга? Попыткой сбежать от навязанной ему славы, от прошлого, которого он не выбирал, чтобы обрести – что? Настоящее, которое однажды покажется бессмысленной ошибкой? Будущее, которое встретило его там, где он меньше всего ожидал его отыскать?

Чем была его жизнь до этого момента? Гарри не смог бы найти ответ. Но пока он в задумчивости шёл в сторону коттеджа, решение было принято. Распахивая дверь в свой дом, он видел совсем другую дверь, и на душе было легко, как никогда.

Сомнения появятся уже потом, после, когда Гарри осознает, что там, куда он так стремится, его почти наверняка не ждут. Что за право получить второй шанс ему придётся бороться, и эта битва не имеет ничего общего с теми, в которых ему когда-либо доводилось побеждать. Но даже это не остановит его, потому что повернуть вспять теперь кажется невозможным.

А сейчас он стоит посреди гостиной и смотрит в глаза человеку, который любит его так, как он того не заслуживает, который успел занять важное место в его жизни и которого – он уверен – ему будет чертовски не хватать.

– Каллисто... – Гарри делает шаг ему навстречу и замирает, не решаясь обнять. – Каллисто, я такой идиот.

Друг хмыкает, смерив его непривычно серьёзным взглядом:

– Первосортный. Я рад, что до тебя, наконец, дошло.

Гарри опускает голову, чувствуя себя до странности беззащитным:

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

– Ничего не говори, mio caro. – Каллисто отходит к окну и, распахнув его, впускает в дом душный августовский воздух: – Я знал, что всё этим кончится.

– Ещё ничего не кончилось. Северус аппарировал прочь, и я даже не знаю, где он.

Каллисто закуривает, несколько раз глубоко затянувшись дымом, и лишь после этого произносит, стирая пальцами пыль с оконного стекла:

– Так чего ты ждёшь? Беги к нему, пока он не решил, что ты ещё больший глупец, чем есть на самом деле.

Эти слова задевают Гарри так, как может задеть только правда.

– Он всё-таки уезжает. Завтра утром.

– Зачем ты говоришь мне это? – раздражённо. – Всё ещё нуждаешься в советчиках?

Гарри качает головой:

– Не нуждаюсь. Уже нет. Но ты мой друг и должен знать, что я... – он не договаривает.

– Скажу тебе так. – Развернувшись, Каллисто смотрит на него в упор: – Больше всего на свете я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Но если упустишь его – совершишь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

– Знаю, – кивает Гарри. – Чуть ли не впервые я совершенно точно знаю, что мне делать, и это очень странные ощущения. Как будто я всю жизнь искал что-то важное, а теперь вдруг нашёл – и стал цельным. Сейчас я чувствую, что всё... правильно. Так, как должно быть.

– Я рад за тебя, – мягко говорит Каллисто. – Действительно рад, Гарри.

– Я поеду вместе с ним. Если он позволит, то буду рядом. Если же нет... у меня будет достаточно времени переубедить его.

– Купишь домик в пригороде? – криво ухмыляется друг.

– Куплю, если понадобится.

– Что ж. – Каллисто подходит ближе, остановившись в шаге от Гарри, – я буду последней сукой, если попытаюсь остановить тебя. К тому же, раз уж Поттер что-то решил, то переубеждать его бесполезно. Верно?

Подавшись вперёд, он нежно проводит ладонью по Гарриной щеке, и прикосновение обжигает обоих. Рука, упав, бессильно повисает вдоль тела. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но чувствует, как пережало горло.

– Я...

– Ненавижу ваш чёртов Гриффиндор, – хрипит Каллисто, отворачиваясь. – Ненавижу!

– Прости, если сможешь. – Гарри тошнит от бессмысленности слов, от собственных, полных тоски, интонаций. – Пожалуйста, прости меня.

– Только давай обойдёмся без соплей, Гарри. В конце концов, ты не на край света уезжаешь. Будем видеться иногда, если захочешь.

– Захочу, – говорит он, осторожно кладя руки ему на плечи. – Но я пойму, если тебе будет легче не знать меня вовсе.

Каллисто вдруг взрывается нервным смехом:

– Поздно спохватился, _друг_ мой. Я уже отравлен тобой. Но не бойся, не сдохну: яд не смертелен.

В следующий миг он отстраняет руки Гарри и легко касается его губ – почти целомудренным поцелуем. Гарри замирает, боясь шевельнуться, позволяя ему продлить давно желанное мгновение; это меньшее, что он может для него сделать. Губы Каллисто сухи и неподвижны; он отстраняется резко и шепчет, зажмурившись:

– Quindi, ecco come potrebbe essere con te... Harry, l'unico mio*.

Гарри порывисто обнимает его:

– Я оставлю тебе ресторан, Каллисто, ты справишься, обязательно справишься. Чуть позже переоформлю документы. Дом тоже в твоём распоряжении.

Но тот его, кажется, не слушает, молча всматриваясь в глаза. Потом открывает рот и начинает читать уже знакомые Гарри стихи:

– _Вот цветы и цветы, и квартиры с новой любовью, с юной плотью входящей, всходящей на новый круг, отдавая себя с новым криком и с новой кровью, отдавая себя, выпуская цветы из рук._

– _Новый вечер шумит, что никто не вернётся, над новой жизнью,_ – вспоминает Гарри. – М-м... как там дальше?

– _Что никто не пройдёт под балконом твоим к тебе... И не станет к тебе, и не станет, не станет ближе, чем к самим себе, чем к своим цветам, чем к самим себе.**_

– Грустные стихи... Особенно конец.

– Неужто ты читал Бродского?

– Одолжил твой томик ненадолго. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Каллисто мрачно усмехается:

– Иногда я думаю, что поэзия – лучшее лекарство, изобретённое человечеством.

– У тебя всё обязательно будет хорошо. Понял? Всё. Обязательно. Будет.

– Хватит, – морщится он. – Иди уже, Гарри. Больно смотреть на твои терзания. Думаю, сейчас они гораздо нужнее в другом месте.

И мягко подталкивает его к выходу.

– Ты прав. – Гарри потерянно оглядывается. – Чёрт, мои вещи...

– Потом заберёшь. Иди же, поговори с ним!

– Спасибо тебе за всё. – Он протягивает ему руку, встретив знакомое тепло ладони. – Ещё увидимся.

И, позабыв аппарировать, хлопает парадной дверью.

***

Гарри никогда не бегал так быстро. Во всяком случае, он не может припомнить ничего подобного.

Сердце гулко билось о рёбра, но в голове было пусто. Только лицо Альбуса Дамблдора некстати маячило перед мысленным взором, словно сопровождая Гарри на пути к Северусу. Старый маг говорил о силе любви и посмеивался в бороду, а глаза его за стёклами очков-половинок хитро поблёскивали.

Только оказавшись внутри знакомого отеля, Гарри замедляет шаг. На минуту прислоняется к стене, чтобы прийти в себя и восстановить дыхание. На смену вечеру давно пришла ночь: должно быть, Северус уже лёг. Как бы то ни было, появление растрёпанного и краснощёкого героя вряд ли впечатлит или обрадует его.

Прежде чем постучать, Гарри пытается собраться с мыслями. Он по-прежнему не знает, что сказать; ему всегда было проще импровизировать, чем заранее продумывать план, и это всего лишь крошечная часть в целой бездне различий между Гарри Поттером и Северусом Снейпом. Если этот упрямец уже принял решение, то переубедить его будет очень непросто.

Но Гарри верит, что справится.

Глубоко вздохнув, он стучится и ждёт, но не получает ответа. Потом стучится ещё раз, ещё и ещё, пытается открыть дверь, но она заперта. Испугавшись за Северуса, он отыскивает подходящее место для аппарации и вскоре перемещается в знакомую комнату, оказавшись прямо возле кровати, на которой не так давно намазывал Северусу спину.

Кровать застелена, вещи убраны. Номер пуст.

В первые мгновения Гарри не чувствует ничего, кроме опустошения. В самом деле, этого следовало ожидать, но он не ожидал. Прав Северус, прав Каллисто – он просто дурак, первосортный идиот, раз думал, что после того, что случилось на крыше, его бывший любовник хоть на минуту задержится в Сорренто.

Потом приходит усталость: он опускается на кровать и неподвижно сидит так какое-то время. Нужно бежать, искать Северуса, аппарировать в Катерхем, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы встать и покинуть эту комнату.

Надо уходить.

Гарри уже у двери, когда его взгляд случайно цепляется за странный флакон на журнальном столике. Неужели Северус забыл что-то, когда собирал вещи? На него это непохоже; даже в состоянии аффекта он никогда бы не оставил ничего важного. Значит, либо этот флакон ему уже не нужен, либо...

Либо его, Гарри, здесь ждали.

Как в трансе он подходит ближе. Бутылёк полон и отсвечивает ярко-алым; внутри дремлет красное, как кровь, зелье. Рядом с флаконом Гарри замечает записку, подписанную косым почерком Северуса, и сердце пропускает удар. К записке приколота серебристо-зелёная брошь в виде свёрнутой в кольца змеи... неужели...

Крепко сжав в ладони свой памятный подарок Северусу (острая булавка впивается в нежную кожу), Гарри дрожащей рукой берёт записку. Мнёт в пальцах бумагу, собираясь с духом, разворачивает – и начинает читать.

_  
* – Так вот, как это могло бы быть с тобой... Гарри, единственный мой (ит.)_

_** – Герои цитируют стихотворение И.Бродского "Августовские любовники"._

P.S. Автор не говорит по-итальянски, могла напутать с формой глагола. Принимаю тапки, вдруг здесь есть знающие :)


	17. Ночной гость

Северус всё сделал правильно. Если бы задержался в Сорренто хотя бы на сутки, раствор с иглами шипоглаза, настаивающийся в котелке, пришлось бы выливать в помойку. Теперь же драгоценные ингредиенты были спасены, как и его жизнь – по крайней мере, какая-то её часть. Северус старательно верил в то, что этой части хватит, чтобы жить так, как раньше.

Аппарировав сюда, он почувствовал некоторое облегчение, которое вскоре сменилось тревогой. Знакомые до оскомины стены родного дома должны были успокаивать, но отчего-то раздражали. Казалось, он успел отвыкнуть от них, хотя и видел совсем недавно. Ходил по комнатам и не узнавал их. Странные, нелепые ощущения, которые взбесили Северуса ещё больше.

Он закрылся в лаборатории. Бросился в работу: сварил несколько простых заказов, разослал письма поставщикам и клиентам. Всё это заняло от силы пару часов, прежде чем запал прошёл, и Северус почувствовал какую-то огромную, вселенскую усталость. Она навалилась резко и сразу, выбив почву из-под ног: Северус опустился в кресло и уронил голову на руки.

Он просидел так, пока не почувствовал холод – и пошёл заварить себе чаю.

...Порыв ветра из открытого окна взметает листки настенного календаря. Взмахом палочки Северус с шуршанием перелистывает страницы, срывая их прочь, как дни, прожитые вдали от дома.

Тридцать первое августа. Как символично.

Лето ушло, и вместе с ним закончились его каникулы – первые и, вероятней всего, последние. Пора возвращаться в привычный ритм, надёжный в своём спокойствии.

Дождливый британский климат после тёплой Италии обжигает холодом. Северус кутается в плед, чтобы не застудить больную спину, устраивается в гостиной у погасшего камина и пишет список дел на ближайшие дни. Нужно поспешить, наверстать упущенное, и плевать, что его никто не торопит и, кажется, никто не терял. Нельзя позволить себе распускаться; его отточенная годами система и без того трещит по швам.

Северус старательно гонит от себя мысли о том, что оставил в Сорренто.

Когда он в порыве гнева аппарировал в гостиницу, первым его желанием было оказаться как можно дальше от Поттера. Однако пока он собирал вещи и расплачивался за номер, здравый рассудок всё-таки вернулся к нему и напомнил о решении, принятом после происшествия на корабле и так опрометчиво позабытом на крыше. Он знал, как должен поступить – не ради Поттера, нет, но ради себя самого.

Он и теперь понимал, что всё сделал правильно, но в глубине души трусливо жалел об этом. Куда безопасней было бы уехать, не оставив весточки, оборвать нити между ним и Гарри раз и навсегда.

Быть может, сейчас ему было бы куда легче.

Всего несколько часов прошло с момента побега из Сорренто, а сомнения уже зародились в его голове и беспокойно ворочаются где-то внутри. Стоило ли рассчитывать на благоразумие Поттера? Голос разума кричал, что не стоило, но Северусу отчаянно хотелось верить в него, верить в своего Гарри. Ему всегда хотелось в него верить.

Северус подарил Поттеру то, что родилось благодаря его пагубному влиянию. Идея пришла Северусу восемь лет назад, посреди ночи, когда он, снедаемый бессонницей, хлебал горький кофе в лаборатории. В то время он уже был одержим перспективой подчинить науке человеческий разум и с радостью ухватился за неё, с головой уйдя в исследования. Забросил все прочие проекты, продал аптеку и лабораторию, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь. На тоску по ушедшему любовнику сил, к счастью, не оставалось.

Потом, терпя неудачу за неудачей, он неоднократно был готов прекратить свои исследования, но что-то останавливало его. Может, гордость, может, вера в собственный талант. А может, упрямство, которое он невольно перенял у Поттера. Встреча с ним вдохнула жизнь в его титанический проект, и вот теперь он – наконец-то! – увенчался успехом.

Северус солгал тогда, на корабле. Уникальное зелье, плод многолетнего труда, было готово: он успел закончить его в ночь накануне похищения, забрав образец с собой в Сорренто. Он решил подарить его Гарри, в последний раз сделав для него что-то хорошее.

И вот теперь это зелье было у Поттера. Зелье, созданное для таких, как он – для тех, кто так и не понял, что делать со своей жизнью. Для тех, кто стоит на перепутье и не знает, куда двинуться. Зелье, способное помочь найти единственно верный путь, вектор, цель. Помочь принять решение.

Странно… когда оно существовало только в его сознании, Северус мечтал о славе и успехе. Представлял, как всколыхнётся общественность, как в «Пророке» напишут о «новом витке в науке зельеварения». Он надеялся, что его эксперимент откроет дорогу другим, что десятки и сотни молодых умов, вдохновлённые его успехом, пройдут по тернистому пути вслед за ним, создавая новые и новые зелья. А теперь, когда эликсир был готов, ему оказалось достаточно просто оставить его Гарри – и испытать невероятное, необъяснимое облегчение.

Если Поттер последует инструкциям, оставленным в записке, ему больше не придется метаться и мучиться от неопределённости. Эликсир подскажет ему, куда идти, поможет осознать, что ему нужно на самом деле.

И пусть шанс на то, что после этого Гарри Поттер окажется на пороге дома Северуса Снейпа, ничтожен, – он всё-таки есть.

_«Не думать, не думать об этом»._

Быть может, его проблема в том, что он так и не научился воспринимать нового, повзрослевшего Поттера, упорно продолжая видеть в нём того мальчишку, которого когда-то полюбил?.. Гарри всегда был непредсказуем, и сейчас Северус в очередной раз не знает, чего ждать.

Он всегда умел ждать, но, кажется, разучился.

Настенные часы бьют три-ноль-ноль. Вздрогнув, Северус выплывает из транса и бросает взгляд на пергамент, который всё ещё сжимает в руках. Вместо списка дел перо машинально вывело какие-то каракули, отдаленно напоминающие знакомый взъерошенный профиль.

Нужно ложиться спать.

Северус с досадой встаёт и подходит к окну, глядя в темноту и даже не пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь сквозь мутное стекло. На мгновение ему мерещатся размытые очертания силуэта, мелькнувшего у калитки, но и те вскоре исчезают. Северус закрывает глаза и зачем-то начинает считать. Раз, два, три…

Он обещает себе пойти спать на цифре «десять».

На цифре «двенадцать» оживает дверной звонок.

Северус стоит и молча смотрит на Поттера, не в силах прогнать его или впустить в дом. Одинокий фонарь у крыльца бросает зловещую тень на знакомое лицо, не позволяя разгадать его выражение.

Гарри неловко мнётся на пороге, сжимая что-то в кармане брюк.

– Привет, – в конце концов говорит он. – Ты забыл кое-что. Кое-что, принадлежащее тебе.

И протягивает Северусу оставленную им брошь. Слава Мерлину, не зелье.

Северус качает головой:

– Это твоё.

– Змея – слизеринский символ. А я всё ещё гриффиндорец.

Что ж, Поттер всегда был чертовски логичен.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Чтобы ты впустил меня.

– Зачем?

– Ну, для начала я хочу вернуть свой подарок, – улыбается Гарри. – Если он тебе не нужен – просто выброси. Я не возьму.

– Хочешь сказать, ты проделал путь в тысячу миль ради того, чтобы передать мне брошь?

– Не только. Чтобы поговорить с тобой.

– Поттер, – вздыхает Северус: – Ты знаешь, сколько времени?

– Так впусти меня в дом, и поговорим утром.

– С чего ты решил, что я позволю тебе остаться?

Гарри укоризненно смотрит на него:

– Северус, имей совесть. За последние сорок минут я пережил две аппарации, одна из которых – международная. Если ты не впустишь меня, мне придётся ночевать на твоём крыльце.

Северус окидывает его внимательным взглядом, подмечая нездоровую синеву под глазами и тяжёлое сбившееся дыхание. Решившись, отступает вглубь, пропуская Поттера в дом.

– До утра меня не беспокоить. – Он широким шагом пересекает комнаты, не заботясь о том, поспевает ли за ним Гарри. – На кухне можешь сделать себе чай и перекусить. Спать будешь в гостиной. – Кивает на раскладной диван: – Вот здесь.

Поднимаясь на второй этаж, Северус целенаправленно не смотрит на него, боясь увидеть что-нибудь, что поколеблет его решимость. Трус – противно зудит в висках. Второе бегство за ночь; на этот раз в собственную спальню.

***

Если бы Гарри хоть немного подумал, он наверняка нашёл бы тысячи причин не делать этого. Сотни тысяч чертовски веских причин, которые бы встали стеной между первым и вторым этажом, между ним и Северусом. Он не стал бы рисковать столь неохотно оказанным ему гостеприимством и сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти аргументы, способные убедить этого совершенно невыносимого человека дать ему ещё один шанс.

О, если бы Гарри подумал, он бы проспал эту ночь на старом, но уютном диване, открыл глаза чуть свет и поспешил приготовить Северусу чёрный кофе без сахара. Утро встретило бы его хмурым взглядом из-под завесы растрёпанных чёрных волос, и Гарри, наверное, смог бы представить, что это всего лишь одно из множества утр в их совместной счастливой жизни. Впрочем, скорее всего, Северус спустился бы к завтраку застёгнутый на все пуговицы, как спускаются к гостям – случайным знакомым, великодушно оставленным переночевать. И Гарри не смог бы найти в нём ни единого изъяна, как бы ни старался.

Если бы он подумал, всё сложилось бы по-другому. Но Гарри не думал. Никогда толком не умел этого делать.

Дождавшись, пока весь дом и вся улица за окном погрузятся в глубокий сон, он встаёт и идёт наверх, изо всех сил стараясь не скрипеть половицами. Дважды едва не врезается в мебель, в последний миг чудом избежав столкновения; дважды ошибается дверью, слепо щурится в почти полной темноте, и, оставив позади чулан с кабинетом, толкает дверь спальни.

Дверь предательски скрипит, и Гарри замирает, зажмурившись. Сердце бухает так, что, кажется, его стук должен был разбудить Северуса ещё в коридоре, когда Гарри шёл сюда в одних трусах, покрывшись мурашками от холода и волнения. Но Северус только беспокойно ворочается в постели, чему-то вздыхая во сне.

Гарри подходит ближе, тихонько садится на край кровати. Долго и пристально рассматривает спящего, сам себе напоминая вора, ступившего посреди ночи на запретную территорию. Даже сейчас Северус выглядит измотанным: хмурое лицо его пересекают морщины, словно засохшие каналы рек, собираются в складки у рта и глаз, бороздят напряжённый лоб. Гарри пробует пересчитать их, но сбивается со счёту. Он гадает, сколько их всего, и сколько оставил он сам.

Ему хочется протянуть руку и разгладить это лицо, как разглаживают помятый свиток пергамента, но вместо этого он наклоняется и целует его – легко, невесомо, едва ощущая тепло кожи под своими губами. Касается лба, висков, глубокой складки у рта, почти не дыша, обмирая от нежности. Он крепко закрывает глаза, боясь напороться на холод и ненависть, и целует, целует приоткрытые во сне губы. Под рёбрами и веками больно, колко и горячо, так горячо, а в голове одна мысль: «Ещё, ещё секунда, ещё минута, пара минут. Не отталкивай, прошу, не отталкивай меня, позволь побыть с тобой. Ещё немного побыть с тобой».

Когда Северус лениво, сквозь сон отвечает ему, Гарри понимает, что плачет, но никому уже нет дела до этого.

Должно быть, он сошёл с ума или всё-таки уснул там, на диване, потому что Северус не спит, а смотрит на него, глаза его мерцают в полумраке, излучая мягкий тёплый свет. Гарри скорее чувствует, чем видит, угадывает это сияние, а потом ощущает руки Северуса на своём теле и обнимает его в ответ. Прижимается, словно бросая вызов разделявшему их расстоянию, не оставляя между ними ни дюйма. Странно: Гарри много раз проигрывал в голове эту сцену, но в реальности всё иначе, он прижимает Северуса к кровати и чувствует себя беспомощным перед его внутренней силой, мощью. Он теряется, с трудом осознавая, сколь велика власть Северуса над ним: кажется, прикажи он Гарри запустить в себя Авадой, тот согласится не раздумывая.

Северус впивается в его губы, и гибкий язык скользит между зубов, гладит дёсна, легко касается нёба. Гарри стонет ему в рот и бездумно шарит по телу – обманчиво покорному – с восторгом ощущая его силу и жёсткость, прослеживая каждую линию и изгиб через тонкий хлопок ночной рубашки. Осмелев, тянет её вверх в попытке дотронуться до гладкой кожи, но Северус неожиданно вцепляется в его руки железной хваткой.

– Гарри… – Он смотрит внимательно и серьёзно: – Гарри, уходи. Не нужно потакать моим слабостям.

Гарри вздыхает и мягко гладит его лицо – взволнованное и непривычно покорное, открытое, каким оно бывает только во сне.

– Позволь мне, Северус, – шепчет он ему в губы. – Позволь мне любить тебя. Здесь и сейчас.

В чёрных глазах появляется выражение невыносимой муки, а из горла вырывается тихий стон:

– Я сплю, Гарри?

– Спишь. – Гарри по очереди целует его веки. – Конечно, спишь. Разве стал бы ты иначе называть меня по имени?..

Северус улыбается: уголки губ на мгновение взлетают вверх. Потом прикрывает глаза, словно сдаваясь, признавая поражение – и переворачивается на постели, решительно подминая Гарри под себя.

Тяжёлое тело и родной, до боли желанный запах окончательно сводят Гарри с ума. Он неистово трётся о Северуса, закрыв глаза, целуя, кусая куда попало, пытаясь хоть немного унять возбуждение, но член напрягается ещё сильнее, причиняя боль. Ему нужно больше, гораздо больше. Ему нужно быть с ним, войти в него, отдаться ему. Ему нужно ощущать над собой голое тело, и он сдирает мешающее бельё и ночнушку Северуса, запутавшись в подоле; чувственно проводит по худым ногам – вверх, настойчиво сжимает ягодицы. Зарывается носом в шею, вдыхая запах тёплой кожи, вылизывает кадык, прикасается губами к пульсирующей вене на горле. Хорошо, как же хорошо.

Внезапно Северус вырывается из его объятий, отстранившись. Дыхание выходит из него тяжело, с присвистом, будто он только что пробежал длинную дистанцию. Гарри со стоном тянется к нему, но тот мягко отталкивает его руки и прижимает их к постели, качая головой. Его взгляд медленно скользит по телу Гарри, лаская кожу, и Гарри почти чувствует невесомые прикосновения. Те места на теле, которые Северус ощупывает взглядом, вспыхивают жаром – словно расплавленный воск касается голой кожи. В глазах Северуса пожар, и Гарри думает, что вот-вот ослепнет, но не может отвернуться.

– Красивый, – выдыхает Северус, всё ещё не позволяя дотронуться до себя. – Совершенный.

И вновь склоняется над ним, чтобы взять в рот истекающий смазкой член.

Он сосёт сильно, почти грубо – так, как нравится Гарри. Комната вокруг вращается в неистовом водовороте, горячий рот плавно скользит по напряжённой плоти, язык ласкает головку, мягко поглаживает уздечку. Гарри стискивает зубы, чтобы не кричать, но вопль всё равно прорывается – изнутри, из самого его существа. Кончая, он вцепляется в волосы Северуса, не то отталкивая, не то притягивая ближе, выплёскиваясь в него весь, целиком, и чувствует себя счастливым, как никогда. Но даже когда оргазм настигает его, когда Северус жадно сглатывает всё до последней капли, Гарри всё ещё ощущает его неоспоримую власть над собой и собственную пугающую беспомощность, и это чувство пьянит не хуже шотландского виски.

Едва отдышавшись, он вновь набрасывается на Северуса с поцелуями, собирает с его губ собственное семя, ощущая, как пульсирует под ним твёрдый член. Гарри тянется к нему рукой и сжимает, потирая головку большим пальцем, а после слизывает с ладони смазку, с восторгом вспоминая знакомый вкус – вкус Северуса.

– Пожалуйста, – просит он, поражаясь тому, как жалобно звучит его голос. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Северус хрипло выдыхает, не отрывая от него горящего взгляда. Тянется в тумбочку за смазкой и слегка разводит ноги в стороны. Бери, бери, всё твоё. От открывшегося вида у Гарри снова встаёт, но сейчас ему нужно не это. Он мягко смеётся и размазывает прохладный гель по члену Северуса.

Он ещё успевает насладиться донельзя удивлённым выражением на его лице, прежде чем боль и нестерпимый жар накрывают его с головой. Откинувшись назад, Гарри медленно опускается вниз, на напряжённый до предела член. Он твёрдый и обжигающе горячий, точно такой, каким Гарри его помнит. Позабытое ощущение эйфории возвращается, и он с восторгом раскрывается навстречу Северусу, принимая его до конца.

И лишь тогда Гарри решается открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. Во взгляде Северуса столько любви и нежности, что это похоже на удар под дых. Гарри кричит и движется, движется на нём, неистово наращивая темп, а Северус мягко поддерживает его под ягодицы и хрипло стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Устав терпеть, он рывком опрокидывает Гарри на постель и входит на всю длину, почти оглушая силой толчков. Это пытка, мучительная пытка для обоих – снова быть вместе и ощущать это единство каждой клеточкой тела, растворяться в нём, как растворяется капля в море, а ночь – в ослепительном свете нового дня.

Гарри взрывается первым, и второй оргазм оглушает его, лишая последних сил. Он падает с колен, дрожа всем телом, а Северус осторожно ложится сверху и изливается следом, после нескольких мучительно сладких движений. Гарри прикрывает глаза и не шевелится, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях, что мёдом разливаются внутри и снаружи. Он не думает ни о чём, кроме того, что это мгновение будет длиться вечно, и утро никогда не наступит.

Он и засыпает с этой мыслью, а рассвет медленно подкрадывается к окнам, впуская в полутёмную спальню солнечный свет.


	18. Принятие

Первое, что чувствует Северус, выплывая из сна – непривычную расслабленность во всём теле. Оно лёгкое, почти невесомое, словно он вдруг помолодел лет на двадцать; а веки, напротив, тяжёлые, неподъёмные. Ощущения из далёкого прошлого – сладкие, давно забытые. Северус разрешает себе ещё немного покупаться в них, лениво шевелится, переворачиваясь на другой бок – и натыкается на что-то тёплое.

Тёплое и, несомненно, живое.

– Поттер...

Северус отшатывается от него, отползает на другой конец кровати, и без того недостаточно широкой для двоих, почти падает, чертыхаясь, разбивает локоть о деревянную спинку. Ужас заполняет всё его существо, когда он понимает, что обнажён, и дёргает одеяло на себя, чтобы увидеть такое же обнажённое тело рядом. Впрочем, нет, конечно же, совершенно другое – округлая линия плеч и резкий изгиб тазобедренной косточки; ровный живот и тёмная дорожка, уходящая вниз – туда, куда Северус не может заставить себя взглянуть.

Гарри Поттер сонно щурится, беспомощно моргая и наверняка ни черта не видя без своих очков. Потом как-то вмиг просыпается, подобравшись весь, пытается ощупью найти несуществующее одеяло, хмурится и, наконец, храбро поднимает взгляд на Северуса:

– Северус, я…

Он встаёт и молча выходит из комнаты.

Только на лестнице, пронзаемый сквозняком, он понимает, что по-прежнему не одет. В ванной висит старенький халат без пояса, и Северус заворачивается в него, как в кокон.

Он включает душ на максимальный напор (в этом доме вода всё равно ни черта не льётся), но так и не может заставить себя залезть в ванну. Тело хранит запах Поттера, вкус Поттера, и этот яд отравляет всё его существо, проникая под кожу. Он медленно сползает по стене на пол, не ощущая холода влажной плитки.

Поттер начинает долбиться в дверь через двадцать минут.

– Северус, всё в порядке?

Странный вопрос. Мысли в голове заторможенные, вялые, и до порядка им далеко, как Поттеру – до министра Магии.

– Северус, открой. Пожалуйста.

– Пошёл вон.

За дверью повисает недолгое молчание.

– Нет, – предсказуемо говорит Поттер. – Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим.

– Прокляну.

– И будешь прав. Северус, открой.

Похоже, они зашли в тупик. Каждый будет стоять до последнего, но, в конце концов, это его дом, и какого чёрта он должен провести утро в собственной ванной?

Северус встаёт, щёлкает замком, и, игнорируя воинственного Поттера, идёт заваривать себе чай.

«Три чайных ложки, добавить лист мяты и веточку смородины, размешать…»

– Северус, послушай…

«Залить на две трети, растворить немного молока и побольше сахара... Нет, пусть будет мёд».

– Северус, не будь ребёнком. – Поттер устало прислоняется к стене. – В конце концов, это просто глупо.

Вскипятив чайник коротким заклинанием, Северус наконец разворачивается к нему:

– Почему ты всё ещё здесь?

– Что? – растерянно моргает тот.

– Ты ведь уже получил всё, что хотел. Или будут ещё пожелания? Что мне сделать: вылизать тебе задницу? Признаться в любви?

Глядя, как искажается лицо Гарри, Северус чувствует сладкую смесь ярости и наслаждения. Но Поттер быстро берёт себя в руки.

– Я знаю, что ты делаешь, – шепчет он, делая шаг вперёд. – Защищаешься. Ты ненавидишь тех, кто когда-либо видел твою слабость, и готов сделать всё, чтобы они пожалели об этом.

Северус плотнее запахивает халат на груди:

– Чушь.

– Но это правда, – мягко говорит Гарри. – Тебе проще оттолкнуть, чем подпустить человека к себе или хотя бы попробовать понять его мотивы. Скорпион, готовый ужалить любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко – ты сам отравлен своим ядом. И скорее сдохнешь, чем будешь искренним, не так ли, Северус Снейп?

– Так значит, тебе мало моего тела, Поттер? Недостаточно того, что ты уже получил, взяв без спроса? Признаюсь, я недооценивал твои слизеринские качества. Блестящий ход.

– Я сделал это, потому что хочу быть с тобой, Северус, и тебе не испугать меня своим жалом. Можешь отравить меня или пронзить им насквозь – я с радостью приму всё, что ты готов дать мне.

– Как трогательно, – цедит Северус сквозь зубы. – Так ли уж ты готов на всё, Поттер? Испытать то, что чувствовал я, когда ты оставил меня – или даже больше?..

Поттер на миг опускает голову, а когда вновь смотрит на Северуса, глаза его жгут, словно лучи лазера.

– Я готов. Хочешь отомстить мне – мсти, хочешь причинить боль – причиняй. Но, ради Мерлина, прекрати калечить сам себя. Я только теперь понял тебя, Северус, наконец-то понял. Герой и храбрец, который больше всего на свете боится быть слабым... Но ведь это не слабость! Чувствовать, жить, любить, доверять кому-то – разве это не удел сильного?

– Доверять! – выплёвывает Северус ему в лицо. Он рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. – Но неужели ты не понимаешь, что я не могу тебе доверять, Поттер? Не мог тогда, восемь лет назад, а сейчас – тем более.

– Я знаю, – с горечью говорит Гарри. – И не снимаю с себя вины. Но, может быть, если бы восемь лет назад ты дал мне хотя бы шанс стать тебе по-настоящему близким, всего этого не случилось бы.

– Что ты несёшь? Мы были близки, мы жили в одном доме и спали в одной постели.

– Но всё это время ты ждал, когда я уйду, и не уставал напоминать мне об этом, – парирует Поттер. – Мне показалось, ты даже успокоился, когда это случилось. Будто только и ждал подтверждения своей теории.

– Это не моя теория. Это жизнь.

– Это не жизнь, а твоя проклятая убеждённость в собственной непривлекательности. Ты просто не веришь, что тебя можно любить – просто так, без всякой выгоды.

– Достаточно.

– По-твоему, одна неудача – это диагноз?

– Хватит! – Северус с треском опускает кулак на стол. Тишина между ними звенит, натягиваясь струной – кажется, её можно потрогать руками.

– Вот и я говорю – хватит, – устало произносит Поттер, запустив руку в вечно растрёпанную копну волос. – Пусть ты и не можешь мне доверять, но ты можешь хотя бы попытаться. _Мы_ можем попытаться. Столько времени потеряно, Северус. Столько времени… Я не хочу потерять ещё больше.

Северус садится за стол, машинально отмечая, что успел налить чай им обоим. Он чувствует себя странно: пустым и в то же время наполненным до краёв. Поттер без сил опускается напротив, тянется к чашке, мокрое пятно расползается по столу. Выругавшись, он поспешно отодвигает её прочь и смотрит в сторону, закусив губу.

Северус вдруг вспоминает кое-что, отчего его ладони становятся липкими. Он поспешно прячет их под стол.

– Я не слышу ни слова про зелье. – Он внимательно следит за реакцией Гарри: – Значит ли это, что ты использовал его по назначению?

На лице Поттера отражается напряжённая работа мысли.

– Зелье? Ах, да… да, использовал.

– И ты… здесь?

– Как видишь.

– Поттер. – Северус пока не уверен, как ему реагировать на эту новость, но он должен, просто обязан сказать ему: – Послушай, это не приговор.

– О чём ты?

– О выборе. Если ты думаешь, что путь, подсказанный зельем, единственно верный, то это не так.

Брови Гарри удивлённо ползут на лоб.

– Что я слышу! Неужели Северус Снейп сомневается в собственном изобретении?

– Оно заглядывает в подсознание, да, и с лёгкостью отделяет сиюминутные желания от истинных. Но даже это не даёт стопроцентных гарантий. Нашим мечтам свойственно меняться, и не всегда они – благо.

– Зачем ты говоришь мне всё это? – На лице Гарри – странная блуждающая улыбка.

– Не будь идиотом, Поттер! – Северус вскакивает, едва не опрокинув стол, и нависает над ним тёмной грозовой тучей. – Ты привык разыгрывать из себя героя, но я не собираюсь принимать в этом участие. Ты ничем не обязан ни мне, ни этому зелью. И даже если оно убедило тебя аппарировать сюда…

– Северус. – Гарри кладёт руки ему на плечи, продолжая глупо улыбаться. – Успокойся. Никто меня не убеждал. Я не пил твоё зелье.

Северус давно уже не чувствовал себя таким идиотом:

– Что?

– Я не пил его, – весело повторяет Гарри. – Вместо этого я отдал его Каллисто.

– Ах вот как?..

– Ага, – кивает Поттер. – Ему оно гораздо нужнее, чем мне. А я – я, знаешь, уже всё про себя понял. И из Сорренто уехал насовсем, а не просто в гости. Надеюсь, ты не сердишься? Северус… Северус?

А потом он охает, больно приложившись спиной о пол, и что-то кричит, и смеётся, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжёлое, пылающее яростью тело. Но Северус настойчив, и вскоре крики превращаются в стоны, а смех – в тяжёлое хриплое дыхание.

В конце концов, любому терпению должен быть предел.

Хорошо, что полы в кухне не слишком жёсткие.

***

– И что теперь?

Гарри лениво водит пальцем по груди Северуса. Они всё ещё лежат на полу, опустошённые, и спина начинает предательски ныть, а кожа от холода давно покрылась мурашками. Но Северус отчего-то не обращает на это внимания.

– Теперь?.. Полагаю, мы встанем, вернём себе человеческий облик, позавтракаем и… хм… а вот дальше начинаются трудности.

– Но ты ведь никогда не боялся трудностей, верно?

– Как и ты. Настырный мальчишка.

– Упрямый профессор.

– Туше.

– Я буду помогать тебе в лаборатории… можно?

– Упаси Мерлин.

– И напишу книгу.

– Надо было тебе всё же выпить чёртово зелье.

– Северус…

– М-м?

– Я понимаю, что прошу о многом… Но давай попробуем забыть то, что было раньше.

– Это будет нелегко, Поттер. У нас довольно… сложная история взаимоотношений.

– Ну, ты можешь начать с малого.

Он смотрит нагло и улыбается во весь рот. Северус насмешливо вскидывает бровь:

– Например?

– Например, звать меня по имени. Попробуй. Это совсем несложно.

– Гарри… приготовь-ка нам завтрак. И осколки убери. Это были мои любимые чашки.

Гарри разочарованно стонет, а Северус улыбается собственным мыслям – и ведь действительно, ничего сложного.


	19. Эпилог. Вечер в Сорренто

В ресторане «Il posto caldo» почти ничего не изменилось. Всё так же торопливо снуют официанты, шумят туристы, а музыканты сегодня играют блюз: пианино, гитара, ударные. В мягком свете торшеров лицо человека напротив кажется непривычно расслабленным и совсем молодым, и хочется протянуть руку, очертить линию скул, нежно провести по щеке. Но Гарри только осторожно накрывает его ладонь своей.

– Твой друг бессовестно опаздывает, – насмешливо говорит Северус. – Так я и думал, что его автомобиль слишком крут для этих улочек.

Гарри улыбается: он знает, что Северус не сердится, что ему нравится сидеть здесь, с ним, лениво потягивая джин из бокала. Он вообще стал гораздо спокойнее в последние дни; Гарри подозревает, что это город действует на него подобным образом.

– Он будет с минуты на минуту. – Гарри откладывает мобильник, найденный в завалах ненужных вещей и извлечённый по такому случаю. – Творческая личность, сам понимаешь.

– Вот уж не понимаю.

– Ты так возмущаешься, словно меня тебе уже не достаточно, – шутливо говорит Гарри и подслеповато щурится на дверь. – А вот, кажется, и он.

– Кажется?

– Мы не виделись несколько лет.

– Гарри!

Гарри с улыбкой поднимается из-за стола и тут же оказывается стиснут в крепких объятиях.

– Рад тебя видеть, Марк.

– А я-то как... Неужели не признал? – Он с усмешкой отстраняется от Гарри, чтобы окинуть его придирчивым взглядом. – Ничего себе! Повзрослел наконец-то. Выглядишь на все двадцать пять.

– Очень смешно.

– И похорошел, стервец.

– Марк, твоя кожа... тебе что, фанаты всучили абонемент в солярий?

– Обижаешь – настоящий карибский загар. Только что оттуда.

Он лихо сдвигает тёмные очки на лоб и, дружески хлопнув Гарри по плечу, поворачивается к Северусу.

– Марк Хоггарт. А вы, должно быть, Северус Снейп?

– Какая осведомлённость. – Помедлив секунду, Северус всё же пожимает протянутую руку, крепко сжав холёные пальцы. Марк пристально смотрит ему в глаза и, отыскав в них что-то, серьёзно кивает.

– Наслышан о вас.

– Наверняка Поттер успел нажаловаться.

– Что вы. Я чуть не умер от зависти – про меня с роду не говорили столько хорошего.

Северус недоверчиво дёргает бровью и переводит взгляд на подозрительно алеющего Гарри. И не может сдержать усмешки: смущённый Поттер – то ещё зрелище.

Марк устраивается напротив, сбрасывает очки, одобрительно хмыкает, оценивая обстановку. На его запястье – серебристые металлические часы, которые наверняка стоят целое состояние, а на губах – фирменная самодовольная ухмылка. Гарри украдкой разглядывает его, отмечая: ни черта не изменился, если не считать этого нелепого шоколадного загара и выгоревших на макушке волос.

– Где у вас меню? Весь день за рулём, голоден как зверь.

– Байс! – Гарри замечает в толпе знакомые тёмные кудряшки. Девушка тут же оказывается рядом, будто не спешила никуда, и, не удержавшись, лезет к Гарри обниматься:

– Синьор Эванс! Как хорошо, что вы вернулись!

– Тихо-тихо, – улыбается Гарри. – Мы здесь всего на пару недель. Будь добра, накорми по старой памяти.

– Ничего себе прыть, – присвистнув, тянет Марк. – Гарри, если все твои знакомые так бросаются на тебя, я могу только посочувствовать Северусу.

– Ну что вы, мне даже льстит подобное внимание, – беззлобно усмехается тот. Гарри находит под столом его руку и крепко сжимает, чувствуя потребность немедленно прикоснуться. Кажется, он до сих пор не привык к тому, что Северус рядом, и его жизнь – с каждым днём, с каждым часом, проведённым вместе – неуловимо меняется, становится ярче и острее; так мир расцветает красками после оргазма.

– Странно прийти сюда в качестве гостя, – задумчиво говорит Гарри, поглаживая шершавую ладонь. – Никак не привыкну к тому, что больше не хозяин здесь.

– Жалеешь? – спрашивает Северус очень спокойно. Гарри только качает головой, внутренне улыбаясь: вот и он тоже... никак не привыкнет.

– Кстати, а где тот счастливчик, которому ты отдал ресторан? Даром, как я понимаю?

– О, он настаивал на том, чтобы заплатить большую часть. Мы сошлись на половине стоимости.

– Так где же он? – Марк привычным движением суёт между губ толстую кубинскую сигару. И недовольно оборачивается, ощутив чью-то руку на своём плече: – Простите?

А потом его лицо неуловимо меняется, взгляд смягчается, а в голосе появляются бархатные нотки:

– Проблемы, молодой человек?

– Здесь не курят. Для этого есть веранда. – Каллисто Ферра смотрит на Марка изучающе, без тени улыбки. Но быстро теряет к нему интерес: – Привет, Гарри!

Гарри вновь встаёт, чтобы обнять друга. От него пахнет чем-то сладко-горьким: сигареты, конечно, а ещё новый парфюм – терпкий, волнующий запах. Каллисто вообще изменился за эти два месяца, стал как будто взрослее и жёстче. Это заметно по тому, как он держится и говорит, а ещё – по глазам.

– Мистер Снейп, – ещё одно рукопожатие. – Я рад, что вы приехали, – улыбка, адресованная Гарри. – Кажется, я опоздал?

– Ты же предупреждал, что будешь поздно. Садись. Да, кхм, это Марк. Такой же заядлый курильщик, как и ты.

– Неужели? – вежливо улыбается Каллисто. – Извините, не мог не остановить вас. Профессиональная деформация.

– Понимаю. Тогда, может, покурим на улице?

– Позже, я только оттуда. Ну, рассказывай, Гарри.

– Что рассказывать? – Гарри коротко переглядывается с Северусом. – Ничего особенно не изменилось. Мы… э-э... живём.

– Скорее, уживаемся, – ехидно встревает Северус, вызвав улыбку у всех, сидящих за столом.

– Ну и? Успешно?

– Более-менее, – неуверенно тянет Поттер. – По крайней мере, мы оба целы и невредимы. Дом, кстати, тоже. А как дела в ресторане?

Каллисто мгновенно становится серьёзным:

– Гарри, я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, но не письмом, а лично. Дело в том, что я продал наш ресторан.

Гарри отстранённо думает, что удивился бы этой новости намного больше, не вложи он самолично в руки друга флакон с рубиновым зельем.

– Думаю, у тебя были причины. И кому же?

– Ты не поверишь, – говорит Каллисто, заметно расслабившись. – Синьору Марио, отцу Джейкоба. Помните, мистер Снейп, того мальчика, которого вы... м-м... вылечили? Так вот, оказалось, он давно мечтал расширить свой бизнес. Тут теперь винная карта в три раза больше, вы разве не заметили? – он смеётся.

– Вылечили? Так вы врач, Северус? – вежливо интересуется Марк.

– Он занимается нетрадиционной медициной, – с готовностью отвечает Гарри. – И Каллисто... м-м... тоже из этой области. Или уже нет?

– Да, из этой. И, Гарри, на деньги, вырученные за ресторан, я приобрёл кое-что. – Каллисто бросает быстрый взгляд на Марка. – Лабораторию. Для экспериментов с... нетрадиционной медициной.

– Охренеть, – восхищённо хмыкает тот. – Ну вы даёте, ребята.

– Зачем вам лаборатория? – тихо спрашивает Северус, наклонившись к Каллисто. – Вы уладили проблемы с Гильдией?

– Как вы себе это представляете? – в тон ему отвечает Каллисто. – Ничего я не улаживал. Откровенно говоря, мне плевать. Я хочу продолжить ваше дело. И если у меня получится, то, уверен, найдутся люди, которым это будет интересно.

Северус удивлённо поднимает бровь и смотрит на него совсем другими глазами:

– Не боитесь? Вы можете ничего не добиться.

– Не боюсь. – Каллисто неожиданно благодарно дотрагивается до его плеча. – У вас же получилось. Это безумие, Снейп, но, кажется, ваше зелье действительно работает.

– Не вижу ничего странного.

– Вы не хотите попробовать добиться патента?

– Зачем он мне? – отвечает Северус самодовольно. – Когда вы станете знаменитым, Ферра, расскажете всем, чьей идеей воспользовались. А остальное... главное, я могу быть уверен: мои усилия не пропали даром.

– Ваше доверие дорогого стоит, профессор Снейп.

– Пустое. А сейчас рекомендую вам пообщаться с мистером Хоггартом. Иначе он взглядом протрёт в вас дыру.

Фыркнув, Каллисто демонстративно отворачивается от Марка. Тот, напротив, придвигается ближе, незаметно подмигнув Гарри.

– Кстати, Марк у нас известный режиссёр. – Гарри считает своим долгом помочь друзьям найти общий язык. – И большой любитель литературы. Особенно – поэзии.

– Серьёзно? – Каллисто предсказуемо оживляется. Тихо рассмеявшись, Гарри вновь берёт Северуса за руку.

– Вот увидишь, через полчаса они будут ворковать как голубки. Я знаю Каллисто: он без ума от таких, как Марк.

– Он без ума от таких, как ты, разве нет?

– Не думаю, – поморщившись, говорит Гарри. – Я – вечное исключение из правил. Ты же знаешь.

Северус крепче сжимает его руку.

Он знает.

А когда тарелки пустеют, а бокалы начинают пополняться в два раза быстрее, на сцену выходит длинноволосый певец с грустными глазами и, обнимая микрофон, затягивает томную, тягучую мелодию.

– Потанцуем? – спрашивает Марк у раскрасневшегося Каллисто.

– Ещё чего. Это тебе не гей-клуб.

– Боишься злых языков? Разве не ты только что говорил мне, что гордишься своей свободой жить так, как хочется тебе?

– Я тоже хочу танцевать с тобой, – шепчет Гарри на ухо Северусу, который наслаждается сильным, чуть хрипловатым голосом итальянца, прикрыв глаза.

– Не здесь.

Теперь уже он берёт Гарри за руку и мягко тянет за собой.

– Думаю, мы им больше не нужны.

***

Вечерний город расцвечен огнями; они мерцают в воздухе, точно светлячки – полчища светлячков, разгоняющих ночь. Северус вспоминает, как думал, что больше никогда не вернётся сюда, никогда не встретит вечер в Сорренто, никогда не поцелует Гарри – сотни тысяч «никогда», тяжёлых и твёрдых, как могильная плита. Он знает, что слова – это страшно, а мысли – ещё страшней, они способны даже убить, если поддаться их пагубной силе.

Он помнит, что время – жестоко, а счастье – недолговечно, что жизнь не даёт гарантий и с лёгкостью отбирает собственные дары. А ещё она любит счастливчиков вроде Поттера и никогда не жаловала его, Северуса Снейпа.

Он спускается к морю, держась за Гарри, чтобы тот не вздумал сверзиться со скалы или выкинуть ещё какую-нибудь глупость. Внизу бушует стихия и почти нет людей, а над головой – небо, куда ни глянь, и такие звёзды, каких никогда не увидишь на родине. Может быть, они были в Хогвартсе, в далёкой Шотландии – Северус не помнит. Прежде ему никогда не приходило в голову любоваться небом. Экая глупость.

– Хорошо, что я взял с собой магнитофон! – Гарри весело размахивает им, демонстрируя Северусу, словно у того нет глаз, и он не плёлся вместе с Поттером в отель ради сомнительного удовольствия тащить эту махину. – Я его в Штатах купил, давно ещё. Он совсем не тяжёлый, и звук отличный.

– Я в курсе. Если ты забыл, я вынужден почти каждый вечер наслаждаться его звучанием.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, сам же просишь включить иногда, – хитро улыбается Гарри. Они как раз закончили спуск и теперь плетутся вдоль берега в поисках безлюдного места. – Всё-таки магглы не такие уж идиоты, верно?

– Я вовсе не считаю их идиотами.

– Ага. Давай здесь.

Гарри водружает магнитофон между торчащих валунов, сделав ему нишу из гальки. Подключает к нему какое-то хитровыдуманное устройство – американское чудо техники не нуждается в стандартном электропитании – и поспешно тыкает в кнопки.

– Поттер. – Северус тяжело вздыхает, встретив укоризненный взгляд. – Хорошо, _Гарри_. Вообще-то я спустился сюда, чтобы посидеть у моря, а не для того, чтобы потакать твоим нелепым капризам. И ещё я совершенно не умею танцевать.

– Один танец, Северус. – Голос у Поттера – трогательно-просящий. – Только один. А потом я, так уж и быть, научу тебя плавать.

– Поттер!

– Не делай вид, что не хочешь. Ты ведь сам просил меня, я помню. И плавки надел.

Вздохнув, Северус поднимается на ноги и делает шаг в сторону Гарри. Из динамиков поёт Заз, Поттер обнимает его, прижимаясь тёплым телом, и кладёт голову на плечо. Его волосы пахнут солью и дымом, а взгляд затуманен, как бывает только у пьяных или счастливых.

Море медленно, неохотно успокаивается, погружаясь в дрёму, и в Сорренто воцаряется штиль.

**Fin.**


End file.
